A Bruised Heart
by pinkturtle55
Summary: She looked in the mirror and saw her bruised face. She was both disgusted and embarrased. Above all she knew that she couldn't let the team find out what had happened. Warning: Future JJ/Em Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy the story! Comments are much appreciated! Please share if you have any ideas or comments. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds :'(**

_"The bruise on the heart which at first feels incredibly tender to the slightest touch eventually turns all the shades of the rainbow and stops aching. We forget about it. We even forget we have hearts until the next time. And then we wonder how we ever could have forgotten. We think this one is better, because, in fact, we cannot fully remember the time before."_

_- Erica Jong_

She looked into the mirror and shook her head sadly. The bruise on her face was turning into a greenish- yellow lump. Yet, the cut on her lip was still prominent. She turned away from the mirror disgusted with the way she looked. A tear slowly glided down her face as she closed her eyes, but she quickly wiped it off. How could I have let this happen? She asked herself. Suddenly the phone rang cutting into her thoughts.

"Yes?" She answered, clearing her voice.

"Prentiss, are you coming in today?" Hotch's stern voice arose from the other side of the phone.

Emily looked up at the clock, realizing it was already 9:30.

"Yes, sorry Hotch, I'm on my way."

"Okay, hurry up." He hung up the phone.

Emily sighed again; she couldn't miss work for three days in a row. She walked over to her dresser and winced as she pulled her shirt over her head. It was long sleeved, so it covered most of the bruises on her arms. She slowly stepped into her pants being sure not to put too much weight on her left leg. After she had her clothes on, she brushed her hair in such a fashion as too draw attention away from the cut and bruise. Grabbing her bag she slowly walked out of her apartment and drove to work.

* * *

><p>"Hey pretty boy, give it here!" Morgan shouted trying to grab a piece of paper out of Reid's hand. They both stopped when they saw Emily walk in to the office.<p>

"Hey Prentiss!" Morgan and Reid waved.

She gave them a nod, but went right over to her desk and set down her bag. Groaning, she looked over at the paper work that had piled up on her desk over the past two days.

"Where've you been?" Morgan rested his hand on her shoulder. Emily jumped at the touch and turned around.

"A little jumpy?" Morgan questioned.

"Sorry," Emily apologized.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad case of food poisoning."

"It should be a crime; them being allowed to give you paper work while you're at home puking your guts out." Morgan joked.

Emily chuckled back, and then sat down at her paper work.

He took the queue, went back over to Reid, and re attempted to get the piece of paper he was holding.

Emily put her head into her hands. She hadn't even made a dent in her paper work, but she couldn't concentrate. God, I need to snap out of this, she commanded herself. Never had she let herself lose concentration like this. She was about to retry at the paper work with a voice said, "Prentiss?"

The voice made her jump and she quickly looked up. Hotch was standing all of but 5 feet away from her. She let out a small breath of relief.

"Are you okay Emily? You're not still sick are you?" Hotch asked quizzically.

"No, I'm fine." She answered, nodding.

Hotch gave her a look that said he didn't quite believe her, but let it slide for now.

"JJ called us to the conference room. We have another case."

Emily looked around the office and realized that everyone was gone. She stood up, muffling a groan as she walked a few feet behind Hotch to the room.

"Nice of you to join us," Morgan cracked when they walked into the room. Emily tried to laugh, but it came out more of a half cough.

"My precious! I heard you had food poisoning!" Garcia exclaimed concerned. Her attire today consisted of a red flowered skirt, red shirt, and lips to match. A red bow was on top of her head along with pigtail braids.

Emily nodded in response.

"Are you okay?"

"We should talk about the case." Emily stated, ignoring the question. Garcia looked hurt, but accepted the answer.

"Okay," JJ started, "There have been 3 bodies found. They were all beaten and then their throats were cut." The pictures of the bodies sat on the screen. Emily stared at them, finding herself not able to take her eyes away. She thought back to seeing herself in the mirror this morning. Bruises covered her body; she didn't look much different than these girls. She tried to shake the thought out of her head, but was unsuccessful.

"What do you think Prentiss?" Morgan's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" She looked up quickly. She realized that the screen had changed slides to the picture of a young girl. It looked like one that would be used for a senior photograph.

"What do you think? About the unsub?"

"Ummm…" Emily looked around the room. She had missed everything JJ had said, she needed to come up with something.

"I think," Reid interrupted the silence, saving Emily, "That our unsub is will be an alpha male, with the need to feel control. That is the reason that he would beat them and cut their throats."

Emily looked at Reid with gratification and he returned it with a questioning look.

"Okay, we'll talk more about this on the flight. Wheels up in 20." Hotch, Rossi, Reid, and JJ walked out of the room to grab their bags.

"Deary, are you feeling okay?" Garcia asked more concerned than before.

"I'm fine." Emily answered getting out of her chair.

"You don't look fine. You were a million miles away right then." Morgan answered blocking her way out of the room.

"Morgan." Emily warned him. She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. A shot of pain went across her face, and she winced as he grabbed her. Morgan saw her face and loosened his grip.

"Get away from me." She growled. She pushed him to the side and marched out of the room.

After she left, Garcia looked at Morgan, "You find out what is wrong with my baby."

"You know I will sweet cheeks." Morgan kissed her forehead.

**The chapters are going to be a little on the shorter side, but I will update more frequently! Thanks for reading, comment if you can! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you all so much for adding me and my story to your alerts and favorites! And for all of the comments, it means so much to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds **

Precisely 20 minutes later the team boarded the jet. Morgan made a point to sit next to Emily, which caused her to squirm uncomfortably. When the jet started moving, she stared out the window and lost her thoughts in the clouds.

A few minutes later Morgan rested his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact, the second time today, Morgan noted. Emily turned to look at him, and gave him a glare.

"You jumped last time I touched you also." Morgan said, but Emily just looked away. Morgan moved to the seat across from her so they were now facing each other. He tentatively put his hand up and moved her hair from across her face. He let in a shallow gasp as he saw the bruise and cut.

"Emily what happened?" He demanded.

"Nothing," She said strongly.

"This does not look like nothing." He gestured to her face.

"I just had an accident."

"Does this 'accident' have a name?" Morgan pressed.

Emily stood up and started to walk away.

"Emily! Tell me what happened." He shouted rising from his seat to follow after her.

"Stop acting like you know me Morgan. I am going to go to the bathroom, and when I'm back all we are going to talk about is the case." She walked into the small airplane bathroom and tried her hardest not to slam the door.

"Christ!" Morgan hissed. He looked up to see that the whole team was staring at him and had seen the last few moments.

* * *

><p>Emily stared at herself in the mirror. She let a few tears roll down her face, but that was all. She took her shirt off and examined the bruises on her body. They weren't as dark as before, but they were still there. She slowly put her shirt back on and sat down on the cover of the toilet. Her hands held her face, but she couldn't hold in the tears anymore. They fell freely down her face. She thought back to a few nights earlier. When he grabbed her arms hard and threw her on the ground. She was a federal agent, she should have been able to stop him, or do something. Anything. Instead she had let herself become a victim. It's all your fault, she blamed herself. You should have stopped him. She suddenly became disgusted at the fact that she was crying. Prentiss's did not cry. Her mother had made a point to teach her that. She wiped her eyes and flushed the toilet, to make the illusion she had actually used it. She walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by the stares of her team. She took the seat closest to where she was and farthest from the rest of them.<p>

Morgan made a move to go sit by her again, but JJ stopped him. Let me, she mouthed and walked over to where Emily was sitting.

"Hey," She said softly, sitting down, "We're all worried about you."

"Then you should mind your own business." Emily shot back.

"You know we can't do that. Emily, look at me." JJ sternly ordered her.

Emily slowly turned her face, and her red eyes met JJ's concerned ones.

"We are a family Emily. When one person is hurt we are all hurt."

"You know you sound like a cliché right?" Emily asked her.

JJ laughed, "A cliché is a cliché for a reason." Her tone suddenly got serious again, "Now you either tell me what happened or I am going to send Hotch over here." JJ threatened.

Emily sighed, "Why? It doesn't matter. Why can't you just let me forget about it?"

"Because we are your family and we need to know what happened to you. Now tell me, and you damn well better be honest, do you have any more bruised or cuts?"

Emily hesitantly rolled up the sleeves of her arms revealing bruises all the way up. "That's not all." She whispered.

JJ held in a gasp and kept her composure, "Where else?"

Emily closed her eyes and shook her head.

JJ put her arm around Emily, "Emily, you need to tell me."

Suddenly Emily felt like a little kid again. Except when she was a little kid she was not comforted like this.

"Everywhere." Emily tried to keep her voice strong, but ultimately failed. Another tear fell down her cheek despite her fight to stop it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the team looked over to a sight they had never seen before, Emily Prentiss was crying. The men all gave each other questioning looks.<p>

"Guys, let's work on the case." Hotch said, not wanting to violate the girls privacy.

* * *

><p>"What happened, Em?" JJ couldn't keep the concern out of her voice.<p>

Emily just continued to stare at the seat in front of her. If she told JJ what happened, it would mean it was true. It would confirm she was weak, and that she had become a victim.

"Okay, can you at least tell me who did this to you?"

"The man I went on a date with a few days ago. John Bates." She managed to say.

"That's good Emily; we are going to get this guy. But why didn't you tell us this before?"

Emily looked up at her incredulously, "I am a federal agent. I should be able to protect myself. I shouldn't have gotten beat by some man.

"Tell me what happened."

Emily continued to stare at the seat in front of her. "We were on our date, and we went back to his place. It was going nice until... until..." Emily took a deep breath, "He took me to his room, but I told him I wanted to take things slow. He obviously didn't like that answer. After I refused him again he grabbed my arms and slammed me against the wall, then the floor... You don't need to hear the rest."

This time JJ couldn't keep her gasp in. Anger suddenly filled her. More anger than she had ever felt in her entire life now all bottled up inside her. She gave Emily a quick side hug. "I'll be right back Emily."

Emily immediately regretted telling JJ anything. Now the whole team was going to know! This was not Emily Prentiss. She did not let things get to her. She did not let feelings control her life. She needed to be that controlled women. That was what gave her consistence. She was about to call JJ back but she was already walking toward the rest of the team.

JJ walked over to the the team fueled by anger.

"What did she tell you?" Morgan asked.

"Hotch," JJ ignored Morgan, "We need to get an arrest warrant out on John Bates."

"What for?" Hotch asked, keeping his face expressionless.

"The assault of a federal agent." JJ spit the words out.

"Just for the bruise on her face?" Morgan asked.

"There's more, trust me." JJ answered

Hotch's face turned red with anger the second the words left JJ's lips.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Morgan yelled.

Reid sat wide eyed staring at JJ. And Rossi looked dumbfounded. Hotch immediately pulled his cell phone out and portrayed the information to Garcia, who took it the worst of all.

Morgan quickly got up out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked.

"To talk to Emily."

"No, you're not." JJ told him, "She does not need to be around men right now."

"Is there anything we can do?" Hotch asked. Concern for Prentiss had overwhelmed him.

"I don't know," JJ shook her head slowly. "Just get that bastard arrested. I am going to go back over to Emily."

"Garcia is on it now." Hotch confirmed. They all knew what that meant.

When JJ went back over to Emily, the guys resumed talking.

"I am going to kill that thing!" Morgan fumed.

"How could she not tell us?" Reid asked confused.

"Well it's not exactly easy to be a woman in law enforcement. If I had to take a guess, she was embarrassed to tell us." Rossi gave his view.

"But we're family!" Morgan argued back.

"Don't take this personally," Hotch said, "You know how many women we have interviewed, and it's hard to admit something like this had happened."

"But she is not just some woman, she is Emily!" Reid persisted.

"For right now I want you guys to give her some space. Don't question her about anything, but also be supportive." Hotch ordered. He then looked at his watch and sighed. The plane would be landing in less than 15 minutes. He got up and motioned for JJ to join him on the other side of the plane.

"When the plane lands I want you to take Emily to the hotel room we have rented. I do not want her working on this case." Hotch told JJ.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"I also want you to stay with her. Morgan, Reid, Rossi, and I should be able to handle this case for now with help from the local Leo's."

"Okay." JJ agreed. They both went back to their seats to prepare for arrival.

A few minutes later the plane landed and the team walked out on to the runway.

"Rossi I want you and Reid to go to the Police station and get set up. Morgan and I will be going to the most recent crime scene."

"What about JJ and me?" Emily asked.

"You two are going back to the hotel."

"Hotch," Emily stepped closer to him, "I did not tell you what I did so I could be barricaded in some hotel room." She angrily told him.

"If I would have known about this sooner, you wouldn't have come here at all. I want you to go down to the hospital and get checked out. When they clear you for duty we can talk about you joining the case." Hotch told her assertively.

"If this had happened on some case you would not be treating me this way!" Emily argued.

"You know that's not true."

"You've got to be kidding me!" She exasperatedly said.

"Come on Emily." JJ took her arm and guided her towards one of the SUV's.

"Hotch; you can't really expect her to not be a part of the case, can you?" Rossi asked as soon as she was out of hearing range.

"If she is not physically or mentally ready, she will not be assisting on this case. Now let's go." Hotch answered heading towards another SUV with Morgan at his tail. Reid and Rossi took the last car.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please comment if you can :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Chapter three is up! This is not one of my favorite ones, but the next one will be beter, garunteed! I hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

"God!" Emily huffed when she got in the car, "I shouldn't have told you guys. Look where it got me!"

"You know we would have found out anyway." JJ answered calmly.

"This is why I hate working with a bunch of profilers." Emily complained.

"You would have done the same thing if it were me." JJ pointed out.

Emily considered this. She would have done the same thing if this had happened to JJ. She probably would've gone and strangled the man with her bare hands. But this was different. I can protect myself, she thought.

"We're here." JJ broke her thoughts.

"Where is here?"

"The hospital. We are going to get you checked out right away."

Emily groaned, but went in. If she wanted to work this case she didn't have much of a choice. They walked into the hospital together and went to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" An old woman in bright blue scrubs asked.

Emily looked over at JJ; she was the one that's good at talking to people.

"My friend here needs to get checked out by a doctor." JJ gestured to Emily.

"Is there a specific reason?" The lady at the desk asked.

JJ glanced at Emily then back at the woman, "We work at the FBI and she got in an altercation on the job. She needs to be cleared for duty."

"Okay, I will need your health insurance and ID also you need to fill out these papers." The woman told Emily.

Emily took her wallet from her pocket and handed the card over. She then took the clipboard and walked over to the waiting area where she started filling out the information. Around her the waiting room was filled with little kids running around and adults' sitting in chairs reading magazines. There was the consistent sniffling sound that filled the room. Everyone was here for various reasons, a few could be seen cradling hurt bones, coughing constantly, or little children there for routine visits. Emily glanced around the room and could see people giving her odd looks. Great, she sarcastically thought to herself, everyone is staring at me and probably making assumptions about what happened. The longer and longer she thought about it, the more likely she realized that their assumptions were probably right.

"Emily Prentiss?" A nurse asked from the door way.

Hearing her name called, Emily stood up and walked towards the nurse.

"Emily?" She asked.

"Yes." She confirmed and then the doctor walked her down the hall where they took her height and weight. Neither had changed since her last time check- up. After that she was taken to an examination room where the nurse took her temperature and pulse.

"Everything is normal." The nurse told her, "The doctor will be in here momentarily. I need you to put these on." She said handing Emily a pair of the flimsy paper sheets that were supposed to pass as clothing. Emily took them tentatively, and then the nurse left. Emily looked at the things she was supposed to put on and scowled. She took off her clothing and tried to arrange the sheets so they covered her body up. It was a very difficult task to do. Almost as soon as she had it on, the doctor knocked on the door.

"Come in." Emily called.

The doctor that walked in was a short Indian woman. "Hello," She greeted Emily, "How are you feeling today?"

"Well I guess if I was feeling good I wouldn't be here." Emily commented, trying not to be too sarcastic.

"I guess you do have a point." The doctor laughed. "I am Doctor Mylcha. Now it says here that you are in the FBI and got in an altercation on the job. Is that correct?"

"Yes. I need you to clear me for duty."

"Okay, I will need to listen to your heart now." The doctor took out her stethoscope and in rotation made her give a deep breath and then stop. After she finished she had to examine the rest of her body.

"Now from the looks of it you have extensive bruising throughout your body. It's nothing that time won't heal but you will need to stay off of your feet for a while. Is there anything else that has been bothering you?" The doctor asked.

"My left ankle has been hurting, but I can walk on it." Emily confided.

"Okay, so it is not broken, let me take a look at it." The doctor examined her ankle and rotated it around; Emily grimaced.

"Your ankle is sprained." The doctor confirmed, "I will wrap it up and you will need to stay off of it and ice it. You may also need to re wrap your ankle in a few days."

"Okay." Emily agreed.

The doctor took a long wrap out of one of the drawers in her desk and started to wrap her ankle up. "Do you have any more questions?" She asked as she finished wrapping her ankle.

"When am I cleared for duty?" Emily asked impatiently.

"In a few weeks or so. I want you to have another check- up before you are cleared."

Emily could feel herself fill with anger.

"Now, be sure to stay off of your feet. If anything else comes up please feel free to call the hospital and ask for Dr. Mylcha."

"Okay," Emily answered already on her feet. When the doctor left she quickly put her clothing back on and walked directly to the waiting room. JJ was sitting in a chair reading a parenting magazine.

"Hey JJ. Are you ready to go?"

"What did she say?" JJ asked.

"Would you believe me if I said she cleared me for duty?"

"No." JJ laughed.

"Well then it went pretty bad." Emily answered, "Thanks for before." She added.

"No problem. Now come on; let's go to the hotel so you can rest. It looks like you ankle hurts like hell."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emily smiled limping next to JJ out of the hospital.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enoyed, comment if you can, I really appreciate it! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, I love it when I get them! Here is chapter four! This one is not too angsty, but more is yet to come in a chapter or so :) I hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and Reid all arrived at the hotel in the late hours of the night with glum faces. They hadn't gotten any leads all day. When they entered the lobby they were met by Emily and JJ who were on the couches reading. Emily had her foot propped up on a pillow with ice wrapped around it.

"Shouldn't you guys be sleeping?" Rossi asked.

Both of the women looked up at the angry men. "Come on Rossi, how long have you been a profiler? This should be an easy one." Emily tried to lighten the mood.

"I don't know girls; this might be the hardest profiling case I've ever had." Rossi played along.

"Rossi and Reid, go check the rest of us in." Hotch ordered.

"Okay boss." Rossi answered still smiling at Emily.

When Rossi and Reid left, Morgan and Hotch sat down in chairs across from JJ and Emily.

"Have you gone to the doctor yet?" Hotch asked Emily.

"Yes, and I have been cleared for duty."

"Really?" Hotch asked doubtfully.

"Don't worry Hotch; she tried to pull the same thing on me." JJ told him.

"What did they really tell you?" Morgan asked.

"Well aren't you Mr. Nosy." Emily answered back.

Hotch gave both Emily and Morgan a glare that told them to shut up and answer the questions.

Emily suddenly felt self conscious around her team. She had never had that feeling before. Knowing that they already knew she was weak and now them knowing every detail of what had happened to her was not something she wanted. JJ sensing this, call it female intuition, said, "Hey Derek, I'm pretty sure I saw there was a hot tub here. Want to go check it out?"

Morgan was reluctant to get up, but also knew he didn't have a choice, and this would be easier on his pride than being kicked out. "Sure JJ, why don't you go get your bikini on first." He said in a flirting tone.

"Oh shut up." JJ softly punched his arm. The two of them walked down the hallway heading toward the direction of the pool.

When they were gone Hotch looked at her with an expectant face. Pulling her knees in towards her chest self consciously she told Hotch what the doctor had said, "My left ankle is sprained, but other than that it's mostly just bruising and a few cuts or so."

"How bad is the bruising?" Hotch asked. He could tell that she was uncomfortable, and he didn't enjoy that, but this was part of his job.

"It's not terrible. They are a few days old already. Hotch?"

"Yes."

"Could you not tell the team?"

"Well they already know, and they need to know you are not on this case."

"I know. But other than you and JJ could the others just not know the... details?"

"I'll respect your wishes for privacy if you like. But you know that this is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Emily just looked at his doubtfully. Of course this was something to be embarrassed about.

Hotch knew he still needed to ask her about her emotional responses to this, but he figured it could wait until they were all rested and fed. "I think we all need to get to bed." Hotch offered his hand to Emily and she took it. They walked towards the rest of the team and Emily tried to hide her limp.

Morgan and JJ were just getting back from the pool joking about who knows what. Rossi and Reid were sitting at a table seeming to be in an intense debate over something. It was really impossible to tell from this distance. But there were lots of hand motions and exaggerated facial expressions.

"Come on team, we've got an early morning tomorrow." Hotch called everyone.

"Hey Hotch," Rossi called back, "You only got 3 rooms."

"That's all they had opened at this time. Morgan, you and Reid will share a room, JJ and Emily will, and so will me and Rossi."

"I got to share a room with this twerp!" Morgan joked.

"Hey!" Reid shouted back.

"Everyone go!" Hotch ordered.

All six of the managed to cram into the elevator and rode up to the third floor. Their rooms were all in the same hallway. Morgan and Reid arrived to their room first and rushed in. From the hallway the rest of the team could hear them fighting about who got the bed by the window.

Next down the hallway came JJ and Emily's room. The two women had already been in it today so there was no fight like the other agents. They walked inside their room and turned on the lights.

"Man, I feel like I could sleep forever!" JJ said grabbing her pajamas from her suitcase. Emily did the same thing and then walked into the bathroom to shower. She stripped off her work clothes and stepped into the steamy shower. Taking showers at night always helped her wash off the day.

_She walked into her apartment holding in tears. Tears both for the physical pain she was in and for memories of what had just happened. She touched her forehead and could feel the dried blood. She limped directly into her shower, not bothering to do anything else. She made a point to avoid the mirror at all costs. When she got into the shower the scalding water burned her skin, yet she made no attempts to change the temperature. Inside the shower was the only place she let herself truly cry. The water droplets hit her face and became one with her tears. She stayed in the shower for what felt like hours, until there was no longer any hot water left. She stepped out of the shower, and although she still felt terrible, she felt better. _

Emily stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. Despite her better judgment she wiped away the water from the mirror and looked in. Shame filled her as the mirror slowly re filled with mist. She shook the thoughts out of her head and delicately dried herself off. She then put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth. As she stepped out of the shower so did a cloud of mist. She looked over and saw JJ asleep in her bed, book in hand. The lights were still on in the room. Emily walked over to JJ and gently took the book out of her hand and rested in on the bedside table. She then turned off the lights and lay in her bed. It was impossible to find a position that was comfortable. Eventually she just stared up at the ceiling and waited for sleep to come.

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I really hope you review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments! It lets me know there are readers :) I have to admit I have been spoiling you guys with an update everynight... And this one is another longer chapter. I am going to try my hardest to get this updated tomorrow, but you might have to wait until friday. I have some test I need to study for tomorrow and friday :P **

**I would also like to thank Kat-D11 for giving me some ideas that I used in this chapter! If there is anything you want to see, just write it in a comment. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds **

_She was standing in his bedroom. Fire and rage filled his eyes. She could see him coming towards her, but didn't have enough time to react. His rough hands grabbed her by the arms and threw her against the wall. Her head snapped back. It came into contact with the wall and black spots filled her vision. There, he got up close to her face. She could feel his hot sticky breath on her cheek. His eyes, once handsome and blue, seemed to change completely. They bore into her like the eyes of a snake. He pulled her away from the wall and slammed her onto the floor and… _

Emily awoke from her dream with a start. Her breath was heavy and she looked at the clock to see that it was only 3 am. She tried closing her eyes again, but the snake eyes stared right back. She didn't want to have to replay that again. She especially didn't want to play back everything from that night, everything she had tried so hard to forget. Staring at the ceiling didn't help; it was as if she could still feel his hot breath on her face. She sighed and then quietly got out of bed. She put on jeans, a sweatshirt, and her shoes. She pocketed the room key and silently left the room. The hallway was barren so she took the elevator to the main level alone, praying that the bar would still be open. When the elevator doors opened she saw that her prayer was met. Walking over to the bar she saw that there were only a few other people there. Apparently 3 am was not a popular bar time in a hotel.

"Couldn't sleep?" The bartender asked as she sat down. He was a middle aged man with kind eyes.

"Nope." Emily answered.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll get a scotch." Emily figured since Hotch had banned her from the case, she wasn't technically working.

The man walked to the other end of the bar and prepared the drink for her. He came back just a few moments later and handed it to her. She took out her wallet to pay, but he stopped her, "This one's on the house; it looks like you had a rough night."

"You've got that right." She answered, with a smile as thanks. She took a sip of her scotch and closed her eyes. She had forgotten there were truly good people in this world. In her line of work it was easy to believe that everyone was evil, since that is what she came in contact with every day. She looked at her scotch and took a big gulp finishing it up. When she went to set it down she saw there was a new one in its place.

"Looked like you could use another one," The bartender said. He stood on the other side of the counter with a towel draped over his shoulder, "Now what's a pretty girl like you doing at a hotel bar in the middle of the night?"

"Work." She answered.

"Ah, I see. They pay for the hotel, when they really should be paying for the alcohol. I mean, that's what gets you through the work day."

"That's exactly what I think." Emily laughed. She didn't realize how easy it could be to talk to a complete stranger.

For the next few hours they talked about what seemed like nothing and everything at the same time. The news droned from the televisions in the background, but for once her life was not revolved around the problems of the world. Not even the problems of her life. For the time being life was revolved around baseball (which she knew nothing about), the weather, books, movies, her scotch and the man standing in front of her. She looked at her watch and came to the sad realization that the rest of her team would be waking up soon.

"Thanks for the scotch; I've got to go now before the others can't find me." Emily regretfully had to say.

"You bet. Come back anytime you can't sleep." He smiled at her. Emily got up from her chair and headed out of the bar when his voice called to her, "And good luck, with whatever is going on."

Emily smiled and left to go back to her room. She walked in thankful to see that JJ was still sleeping. Emily picked out her clothes for the day and stepped into another steaming shower. This time she kept it short, since JJ would need to use it later. She stepped out and quickly got changed. When she stepped out the bathroom JJ was sitting up in bed.

"All yours," Emily indicated the shower.

"Thanks, I feel like I could sleep for another day or two." JJ yawned walking into the bathroom.

Emily walked out of the room and went down to the main level again, this time to get breakfast. Hotch and Morgan were already sitting at the table drinking coffee and Morgan had a plate heaped with food. Walking over to the buffet styled counter she got herself her own cup of steaming hot coffee and sat down with the others.

"Hey Hotch, Morgan." Emily greeted them.

"How are you feeling Emily?" Both of them asked almost simultaneously.

"I am fine." She said in a way that warned them not to bring it up again.

A silence fell over them when Rossi walked in.

"Hey! Did you guys all sleep well last night? I know I did." He didn't even wait for an answer before he went over to the buffet to get coffee and some donuts.

"You know the perk of working out of town? All of the free breakfasts." Morgan joked, yet still meaning what he said.

"Morgan if you keep eating all this food you're going to lose your figure." Emily joked back.

"Ahhh!" Morgan gasped, "Don't say that!" He faked hurt.

Reid and JJ then exited the elevator at the same time. After the whole team had their breakfast and was sitting at the same table Hotch spoke, "Rossi and Reid, I want you to go speak to the victims' families. Morgan and I will start on the profile."

"Hotch, can't I work with you and Morgan at the police station?" Emily asked.

"No. I already told you, you are not working this case."

Emily let out a very audible sigh and had to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

Hotch was about to address her attitude when his phone rang. He picked it up, it was Sheriff Jenkins. They had found another body. Hotch's face turned glum. "We are on our way." He told him.

"Come on, they found another body." Hotch addressed Morgan, Rossi, and Reid.

"Hotch, if JJ and I came we could be a big help." Emily persisted.

"No." Hotch answered again with the same firmness, "You need to rest and stay off your feet."

Within a few minutes all of the men had their gear and were out of the hotel to actually go help on this case. Before he left Morgan stepped over to where Emily was. "Hey girl, you should call Garcia. You know how she can be."

"Okay." Emily agreed.

"Also, if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks." Emily said to his offer.

He then had to hurry out with the rest of the team.

"I'm going to go call Garcia now." Emily told JJ, proceeding to limp towards the lobby, carrying her coffee with her. Dialing Garcia's number Emily prepared to be bombarded with question.

"Hey Garcia." She greeted when the other line was picked up.

"Emily!" Garcia yelled from the other line. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Garcia. I don't really want to talk about it." Emily answered.

"Okay." She was disappointed. "I'm not sure if I am supposed to tell you this but…" Garcia started trailing off.

"Tell me what?" Emily asked.

"It's about that Bates guy."

"Tell me!" Emily practically shouted.

"Fine," Garcia huffed, "But only if you promise to tell me what happened when you get back."

"I promise." Emily persisted.

"Okay. I put the warrant out on him, but we haven't been able to find him. He hasn't been at his house or at his work or anywhere!"

"What?" Emily was shocked. She could barely think. If anyone were to find him it would be Garcia. If she couldn't find him then nobody could.

"But don't you worry my sweets I will find him if it's the last thing I do!" Garcia sounded confident again.

Suddenly Emily's phone beeped, she had an incoming call. It was from an unknown number.

"Garcia, I've got to go I am getting another call. Call me immediately if you find anything."

"I will my darling! Feel better." Garcia commanded.

"Thanks." Emily hung up on her and switched to the other line.

"Hello?" She asked. She didn't know who would be calling her. No one other than the team called her.

"YOU CALLED THE FRICKEN' COPS!" A man yelled from the other line.

"John?" She asked her heart racing.

"Who else?" He spat out.

"How the hell did you get my number?" Emily shouted back.

"Oh I can get so much more than your number. I actually stopped by your house yesterday. You know, you didn't tell me you had a cat." He said in a low tone. "She was very cute. But you know accidents do happen."

"No. You didn't!" Flashes of that bastard in her house crossed her mind. What else did her have of hers?

"Not yet. Now tell me where you are or there _will_ be an accident."

"You better not go into my house one more time you arrogant bastard!"

* * *

><p>Sitting in the other room, JJ could hear Emily shout. She wasn't quite sure what she said, but got up from her seat to see.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who's to stop me? You ran away, you baby. Now tell me where you are?"<p>

Tears brimmed her eyes and her chin was trembling. This bastard had been in her house, touched her cat, and touched her stuff…

"TELL ME!" Another shout came.

"Don't call me again!" She shouted into the phone and hung up. But not before she heard him say, "I'm gonna find you. And I'm gonna kill you. You little bitch." She could hear the smile in his voice. She knew it was the same smile that he had had when he attacked her. It made her stomach turn and make her feel like vomiting.

When JJ got over to where Emily was she was holding her cell phone in her hand. At closer examination she could see her eyes filled with tears and her chin was shaking. Rocking back and forth she continued to stare at her phone.

"Emily, what's the matter?" JJ asked urgently.

She continued to shake. Not taking her eyes off of the phone.

JJ sat down next to Emily and took the phone out of her hand; she saw that an unknown number had just hung up.

"Emily, who was that? What happened?" JJ asked again.

Emily couldn't hear what she was saying. All she heard were the words, _I'm gonna find you. And I'm gonna kill you. You little bitch. _The logical half told her to forget about it, he surely couldn't do anything. But by now all logics were out the window. Despite her own commands not to, and the voice of her mother, Emily Prentiss broke down into tears in the middle of the hotel lobby.

**Dun Dun Dun... I hope you enjoyed it! Comment if you can, I really appreciate it :)**

**If you haven't read my comments, the phone call was Kat-D11's idea, a very good one also, thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Despite what I said yesterday, I have been able to add a new chapter (and quite early in the day). I want to thank you guys for all of the support you're giving me! I would also like more feedback of where you want this to go, or what you dont like... things like that :) **

**So as usual, I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Criminal minds (**

Emily sat on the couch, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She jumped up and ran to the bathroom in the hotel lobby. She didn't stop until she was in the bathroom stall. Unable to control herself, she wretched violently into the toilet. JJ arrived moments after her. She saw her strong friend leaning over the toilet and went over to hold her hair.

"It's going to be okay." JJ mumbled rubbing small circles on her back. "It's all going to be okay."

Emily lifted her head from the toilet and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked gently, letting go of her hair.

"I think so." Emily replied uneasily.

"What happened?" JJ asked again.

"He called." Emily spit out. The second she spoke of him her stomach turned again. She leaned over the toilet again and vomited. She hated herself for doing this, but she couldn't help it. She wiped her mouth again and leaned back.

"Oh Em…" JJ said, "What did he say?"

Shaking her head was the only response she gave. JJ quickly stood up, "I will be right back."

She walked over to the other side of the bathroom and took out her and Emily's cell phone. Emily could hear her talking into her cell phone.

"Garcia? I need you to trace the number 555-742-4827. It's John Bates." She then hung up and came back over.

"Em, can you stand up?" With JJ's help her and Emily walked back to the elevator and rode up to their room. JJ guided her towards her bed. The curtains were open and sunlight filled the room, yet it had never felt so dark. They both sat down on Emily's bed.

"What did he say?" JJ asked for the third time.

Emily ignored the question. She tucked her knees up to her chest, her body still trembling. Gently, she set her head down on her knees and closed her eyes. Doing that brought back memories. Memories she would do anything to forget. Memories that she had not been able to compartmentalize despite all of her effort.

_He threw her onto the ground and straddled her waist. _

_"Nobody refuses me." He whispered into her ear. He raised his hand high above his head and brought it down violently across her face. _

_"Get away from me." She hissed back, hiding the pain she was in. _

_He picked his knee up and jammed it against her gut. _

_She grunted in pain, and he just laughed. His smile disgusted her. He was enjoying her pain; he enjoyed every flinch and every tear. She refused to give that to him. _

_"I'm going to enjoy this." He promised her. _

JJ watched her friend with sadness filling her heart. Her friend was so strong; it was heart breaking to see her broken like this. JJ wrapped her arm around her shaking body and held her close. I am going to find you John Bates, she promised. Emily was shaking like uncontrollable movements were forcing their way through her body.

"Get away," She heard Emily mumble. Her body jerked violently.

"Emily?" JJ questioned.

"Stop…" Emily said her voice soft and sad.

"Emily?"JJ shook her shoulder gently.

Emily quickly picked up her head and looked around bewildered. A look of relief crossed her face as she realized where she was.

"You're okay Em." JJ softly spoke, gently rubbing circles on her back. Emily wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to appear strong, although she knew it wasn't something she needed to do in front of JJ.

"Thank you." Emily genuinely meant.

JJ's phone rang, it was Morgan. Emily looked at the phone and slowly got up. "I'm going to go shower." She told JJ.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She was already half way in the bathroom and closed the door.

JJ picked up her phone and Morgan nearly shouted on the other line, "Tell me it's not true! Tell me that bastard did not call her!"

"He did." She answered sadly. "How did you know?" she added.

"God! Garcia called me. What did he say?" Morgan sounded furious.

"She won't tell me." JJ shook her head, "She is pretty shaken up though."

"I should come back."

"No, you shouldn't." JJ answered. "You need to work on the case; we are down two people as it is. When you get back you can talk to her. You need to focus on the case."

"I feel so helpless… why won't she tell us what is going on?"

"I don't know. I'll try to talk to her more." JJ assured him.

"Okay Jayje. You help her."

"I will." JJ said hanging up the phone.

Emily stepped into the hot shower, water pellets pounding her face. She stood there facing the faucet. The hotness stung her cut and the pounding of it hit against her bruise bringing back the realities. The memories.

_She was trapped underneath him as he kneed her gut. When he wasn't looking she squirmed out from under him._

"_No you don't." He growled grabbing her leg and pulling her back. The fight she gave just caused his grip to get tighter. He grabbed her arms with his strong hands and held them in place as she tried to squirm. He held her shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips. He held them there, despite her effort to squirm away. She managed to push him off which made him angrier. His fiery eyes stared back at her and he smacked her face. Then he grabbed her jaw and forced his lips upon hers once again. She was repulsed and disgusted, but there was nothing she could do to stop him. _

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it was shorter, but I did update today! Be sure to let me know what you think and what you want. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I wasn't able to get a chapter up yesterday, I hope this makes up for it. I appreciate the comments and welcome more! I hope you enjoy and I want to thank Kat-D11 again for some great ideas! **

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

The team walked out of the Police Department. Since JJ was not here, Hotch had presented their profile for the news stations. He was confident that they would be able to find the man that was killing these women. The only question was whether they would get him before he killed the woman he had.

"That bastard called her!" Morgan shouted to the rest of the team as they all got in the SUV. Despite the good feeling of having the profile out in the public he was angry as hell.

"Has Garcia traced the call?" Hotch asked putting the car in drive and pulling out of the Police Station parking lot.

"She was in the process of that when she called me," Morgan answered, "The nerve of that guy!" He shouted slamming his hand into the dashboard in front of him.

After Morgan's outburst the group of men sat in the car, silence hanging over them like a thick mist. What felt like hours later, they pulled into the hotel parking lot. Morgan jumped out of the car and hurried inside. He had hoped they would be in the lobby again, but had no such luck. He walked like a man on a mission to the elevator, with Reid just a few steps behind and then down the hall to Emily and JJ's room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door, and then JJ opened it.

"Hey JJ." Morgan said.

JJ had been expecting him to come. She stepped out into the hallway and gently closed the door behind her.

"How's she doing?" Morgan asked.

"Not very good," JJ shook her head, "She won't talk to me."

"Mind if I go in?"

"Sure. I am going to go get us some food. We haven't eaten since breakfast." JJ answered, handing Morgan the room key. He took it and walked into the room.

Reid looked into JJ's misted eyes and offered to go with her. She gratefully accepted the offer and together they got in the elevator. Fretfully she ran her hand through her hair.

"It's going to be okay." Reid tried to comfort her, "We are going to get the man that did this. You know Garcia won't stop until she does."

"I know…" JJ answered, "It's just… you didn't see her…"

Reid tentatively put his arm around JJ's shoulders as a comforting gesture. When the elevator got to the lobby, Hotch and Rossi were standing there waiting for it. JJ immediately up righted her posture.

"We're going to pick up some food." JJ explained, "Morgan is with Emily."

Hotch nodded and him and Rossi got in the elevator while JJ and Reid stepped out and made their way out of the hotel. The sky was dark but the stars were barely visible due to the city lights. Sirens and car horns filled the air as they walked down the sidewalk to find somewhere to get food. Eventually they happened upon a small Chinese restaurant where they ordered enough for six. After the food was ready the two of them walked back to the hotel.

"I'm worried about her." JJ confided to Reid.

"She's strong." He tried to reassure her.

"That's what I'm worried about," JJ started, "I'm worried she will think she is too strong and not tell us anything."

"It will be okay JJ, we will all help her."

JJ looked up at him and smiled. Reid couldn't help but notice that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. A few minutes later the two of them walked into the hotel. They were headed towards the elevator when they were stopped.

"Miss!" The hotel manager walked towards JJ.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You are here with Emily Prentiss, correct?" He asked her.

"Yes." JJ answered again, confused.

"This just came in for her." He handed her a package that JJ hadn't even realized he was holding.

"Thank you." JJ answered as she and Reid continued to walk towards the elevator. The package had no return address; JJ wondered who would send her a package, and who even knew she was here.

"Reid, go tell Hotch and Rossi the food is here. I'll get Morgan and Emily." JJ told him.

He agreed and made his way down the hallway to get them. JJ walked to her room and remembered she gave her room key to Morgan. She knocked on the door and Morgan opened it for her.

"I've got Chinese." JJ announced. Morgan stepped out of the doorway and let her in. "Hey Em." She greeted Emily who was sitting on her bed still, but with the TV turned on. When she got no response in return she said again, "Hey Em, I've got us dinner."

Emily's head jerked as if she just saw for the first time that JJ was here. "Oh, thanks."

"Also," JJ added, "You got a package delivered to the hotel."

"That's weird," Emily took the box in her hand and opened it, "I wonder who would send me a…" She cut off her sentence, "Oh god." She moaned.

JJ and Morgan both ran over, "What is it?"

They both looked in at the same time and saw a collar. Specifically Emily's cats collar. Morgan rushed out of the room and ran into Hotch, Reid, and Rossi who were walking down the hall.

"You better get in here quick." He said urgently running back into the room. The three of them followed him. They walked over to where Emily was sitting with the package in her hand.

"He killed her. Oh god he said he would kill her." Emily gasped.

"Who?" Hotch asked.

"My cat." Emily answered showing him the collar.

"More importantly," Rossi added, "How did he know you were here?"

"He found me." Emily confirmed.

Morgan stalked out of the room, anger evident on his face. The rest of the team heard a crash in the hallway outside and he came back in shaking his hand.

"Morgan…" JJ warned.

"It was nothing." He answered.

Hotch sighed, "Emily and JJ, tomorrow you are coming with us to the police station. I do not want to risk having you here if this Bates guy knows where you are."

The team all glanced around at each other not knowing what to say. Suddenly the Chinese food didn't sound so appetizing. As if reading everybody's mind Rossi said, "I'll go down to the lobby and see if they have a fridge we can keep this in."

"Morgan I want you to call Garcia and update her on both cases. Find out how he figured out where Emily is staying. Reid go get some sleep, you are taking the second shift. I've got the first."

"Shift?" Emily asked.

"If this man knows where you are he is not getting to you. One of us will be out in the hallway at all times."

"Hotch; you don't need to do that. We can protect ourselves." Emily argued.

"This is not a debate," He answered curtly. Then kinder he said, "Now get some sleep." And all the men left the room leaving just JJ and Emily.

"Emily talk to me." JJ pleaded, "What did he say on the phone?"

"It was nothing." She answered, still holding on to the box.

JJ walked over to her and took it from her hand and set it on the other side of the room.

"Please Em," She pleaded again.

"I'm fine." Emily answered almost automatically. That had always been her response when someone asked how she was. It was easier that way. It was better to have no one know how she truly felt. Despite what she thought she couldn't hold in the pain anymore. She put her head in her hands. It was becoming hard to talk, fearing the tears would start. She had spent so long trying to be strong, but she knew she wasn't. She knew she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. Although she wasn't looking she could feel JJ sit down on the bed next to her. JJ's arms wrapped around her best friend and rubbed circles on her shoulder.

"You are the strongest person I know, Emily. But that doesn't mean you can't show your feelings. That doesn't make you any less strong. What makes you strong is your will to help others, your love for the team, and your ability to help those in need. That's what defines who you are." JJ told her, still holding her.

"I can't anymore. I can't stop crying." Emily admitted shamefully.

"You never needed to." JJ pulled her into a hug.

The two of them sat in each other's company until JJ fell asleep. Emily looked over at her peaceful face too afraid to close her own eyes. She then stared out the window until the sun rose over the trees.

**Thanks for reading! I hope to get some comments :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I have a few things to adress here. First off I have been asked about pairing... Honestly I'm not sure if I will add some in later or not. Also I have been asked for more Reid and I am working on it! He just does not seem to fit a lot in this story.**

**SECOND BIG THING:**

**Sorry about this chapter being really short and pretty uneventful, but I have a reason for it. I have been torn in two directions for where this story should go, and despite all of my hard work I can't have both of them, so I need your help! It is between:**

**1) Keeping it how its going. Angst, Bates, Emily, etc. **

**Or**

**2) Adding some of the case the team is working on. That will mean a little less Bates (but he will still be in it!). More adventure, possibly having Emily in danger, etc. **

**Choose which you want and tell me either in a comment or message me! I will write the one that is most wanted. Enjoy the chapter!**

JJ was awakened by knocking on the door. She looked around and realized that Emily was in the shower, due to the fact that she could hear it running. She groggily got off of the bed and rubbed her eyes. Looking through the peep hole in the door, she saw it was Morgan on the other side. She opened the door.

"Hey Jayje, I am just checking up on you two." He said.

"We're fine." JJ said to the unnecessary check-up.

"Okay, we need to leave to the police station soon."

"Okay," JJ agreed. She then heard the shower stop. "I just need to take a quick shower." She then closed the door.

Emily walked out of the shower in her work clothes and JJ grabbed her own work clothes and hopped in the shower. When she was done she changed into her clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. Despite the makeup Emily was wearing JJ could see dark circle under her eyes.

"Are you okay Emily?" JJ asked.

"I'm fine JJ," She answered, "You don't need to keep asking me that. I just over reacted a little bit last night, okay?"

JJ cursed to herself. Emily had opened up to her a little bit last night, but it seemed like she was pulling herself away again.

"Okay," JJ said not pushing it, "We are leaving for the police station right away."

Emily and JJ both put on their shoes and Emily grabbed her gun. JJ eyed her but then did the same. Being at the Police station was the same as being on the job. Together they walked out and met the rest of the team in the lobby.

"Morgan and Reid, I want you to go back to the first two crime scenes and make sure nothing was missed. Rossi and I will take the two most recent ones. Emily and JJ, go to the police station." Hotch told them. They all immediately left the hotel and got into their separate cars.

A few minutes late JJ and Emily pulled into the police station. They walked in and were greeted by an officer.

"Hello I am Agent Jareau and this is Agent Prentiss, we work with Agent Hotch." JJ introduced them.

"Agent Hotch did not mention you." The young officer stated.

"Well, we work with him, but we are not currently working this case." JJ explained.

The officer eyed them suspiciously and didn't move.

"Would you like us to show you our credentials?" Emily asked annoyed.

"That won't be necessary," An older man walked over and said, "Hello, I am Officer Jenkins. I have spoken to Agent Hotch. Your team is set up in the back." He pointed out the room.

"Thank you." JJ said, and then they made their way to the room and got situated.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby girl, got anything?" Morgan asked answering his phone.<p>

"Oh yeah," Garcia answered, "This man is way worse than we thought!" She fretted.

"Which man?" Morgan asked.

"Bates. I thought he was just some rotten man who liked to beat up women, but I underestimated him."

"What did you find?" Morgan asked.

"Well, right after he called Emily he dumped his phone in a trash can at the park. And he found out where Emily was by hacking into the hotel computer system! This guy is not your average slimy man. He is educated in computers and I hate to admit it, but he has some skill."

"To me he will always just be a rotten bastard." Morgan answered.

"Now that sounds like the man I know and love." Garcia praised.

"Thanks Garcia, call me if you get anything else."

"You know I will sexy." Garcia answered, in a flirting tone.

Morgan laughed and then hung up.

**Sorry again for the shortness of the chapter and all... Be sure to tell me where you want the story to go! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for answering my question! I had some people wanting both choices, so I have done my best to compromise. It will still be based around Bate's, but no longer just angst. A little more action! I hope that I can write about what everybody wants to hear. Please keep up with the reviews, they're great!**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently while he sat parked in the parking lot. Oh how he wanted her. She had escaped from him once, but he will get her and she will pay. He closed his eyes and thought of her thick brown hair beneath his fingers. It was so beautiful and soon it would be his. He would not take no for an answer. One way or another he will have her. Suddenly he sat up and saw what he had been waiting for through the window. He eyed her like a lion seeing his prey. He would now get the one of his affection. He picked up his phone and dialed the number that he had written on the palm of his hand. His lips curled into a smile as the voice he had longed to hear picked up the other line.

* * *

><p>Emily sat in the room alone; JJ was in the bathroom. She walked to the other side of the room to see if there was a case file lying around she could read. She was dying to help on this case. Almost the second she started walking the police phone rang. She leaned over the table and picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" She asked, expecting a member of the team.

"Hello Darling." John smoothly said.

"John?" Emily hissed.

"Why yes. Now, are you ready for out next date?" He asked her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She cried. "You need to stop calling me."

"But my sweetheart we are meant to be together."

"You twisted bastard." Was her response, he seemed crazier than before. If that was possible.

"I bet you meant that in the most endearing way. I'm pretty sure you are going to come to me for that second date." He slyly answered.

"What are you talking about?" Emily questioned.

"Shame on you for not telling me you worked in the FBI! Did that not seem like first date information?"

Suddenly realizing what was going on, which phone he had called her on, she asked, "Where are you?"

"Right here. And you better come. If you don't I have friends back in Virginia that would love to meet your friend Penelope Garcia."

"You better not! This is between us, nobody else!" Emily shouted into the phone, seeing JJ was walking back to the office.

"Then come to me, or I will get your friend." He snarled.

"Where are you?" She tried to keep her voice down.

"I guess you will just have to find me." He laughed ending the phone call.

Emily put the phone down the second JJ entered the room. Emily looked down and could see her own hands were trembling.

"Who was that?" JJ asked.

"Oh, it was just Morgan checking up on us." Emily lied.

JJ laughed, "He can be relentless, but he means well."

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom." Emily said leaving the room. When JJ's back was turned she grabbed her gun from the table. This bastard was not going to get her friends. This was between her and him. She was going to find him, and kill him. She quickly swerved her way through the station and made it outside. Glancing around she spotted something that made her breath stop. The blood froze in her veins. But it was too late. The second she saw Bate's car in the parking lot a hard object came in contact with her head sending her into a flood of darkness.

* * *

><p>JJ sat in the room of the police station picking through a magazine. She wasn't really reading it though, just glancing at the pictures. Something in Emily's eyes had bothered her when she left the room. She thought about going to see if she was okay, but decided to just wait until Emily had some back. Her mind wandered while she flipped the pages of the magazine, but the phone rang bringing her back into reality.<p>

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Jayje, what's up?" Morgan asked from the other line.

"Nothing new in the last five minutes." She answered with a half laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked confused.

"Didn't you just call?"

"No…" A hint of worry entered his voice.

"Emily said you…" JJ froze in mid- sentence. The strange look, the lying, this was not good.

"JJ are you okay?" Morgan asked.

JJ dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom. Emily was nowhere to be seen. Taking a quick scan of the police station she saw she wasn't there either. She ran outside just seconds after an old blue Chevy pulled out of the parking lot.

"Shit!" She shouted pacing back and forth in front of the station. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Emily's number; it went straight to voice mail. She called it three more times just for it to come to the same conclusion. Oh Emily, what have you done? She thought to herself.

She ran back inside to the police station and called the rest of the team.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you like, don't like, want more of, etc. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all of the AMAZING reviews! You don't know how much I appreciate them. I'll keep the A/N short this time. So here is chapter Ten, enjoy!**

**I do not own Criminal minds**

Pain throbbed in her head as she slowly opened her eyes. It hurt to move. She attempted to sit up and look at her surroundings, but had no idea where she was.

"Hello, my darling." A shadow came out of the corner of the room.

Suddenly the events of before came flooding back into her memory. Emily quickly tried to get up, but the pain nailed her to the ground.

Bates laughed at her struggle, "There is no way you are getting out this time." He slowly approached her and brushed her bangs away from her face. From anyone else it would be a comforting gesture, but instead it made her want to puke. She pulled back from his touch.

"You can make this hard. Or you can make this easy." He simply stated and left the room.

Emily dragged herself to the wall and leaned against it. The room that she was in had only the one door Bates had left through. There were no windows, and she assumed she was underground.

* * *

><p>Within minutes of JJ calling the rest of the team, they arrived at the police station. They all knew this had something to do with Bates, although they didn't know the details. They walked into the station and met JJ who was pacing back and forth in the small room.<p>

"Oh thank God you're here!" She shouted.

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"Emily was talking on the phone; she told me it was Morgan. She looked weird. When I found out it wasn't Morgan I tried to find her but she wasn't there. And our car is." The words tripped out of her mouth.

"Morgan," Hotch ordered, "Have Garcia run a trace on the last phone call on this phone. Rossi, look at all of the security videos here." Both of the men immediately started on their jobs.

"It's going to be okay JJ." Reid said, slowly approaching her.

"Reid I was here the whole time! If anything happens to her I'll…" She trailed off.

"Nothing is going to happen." Reid tried to reassure her.

JJ stood there running through her mind every possibility that could have happened. She could also feel an anger filling her. She was angry at Emily for leaving if she knew something was wrong. Not telling her what was going on. And she was angry at herself for not stopping her when she knew something was wrong. She couldn't stand being there doing nothing. She went to help Rossi look over the tapes.

* * *

><p>"Put it on." He demanded dropping a dress on Emily.<p>

"No." She answered throwing the dress away from herself.

"Put it on." He repeated.

She held her glare with his and made no attempt to get the dress. It was a royal blue color and was made out of silk. It was smooth and had gems on the collar. In any other occasion she might have found it attractive.

Bates angrily walked over to the dress and picked it up. He walked towards Emily and made a move for her. She scooted to the side causing him to slam his hand into the wall.

"You bitch!" He yelled shaking his hand.

He trudged back over to Emily and loomed over her body. He raised his hand and punched her across the face with such force causing her body to go limp. Her vision started to blot with black spots and she struggled to remain conscious. Any attempt to move caused shooting pain through her. She could feel Bates grab her body. He ripped her shirt off and then started for her belt. He tugged her pants down her legs until they were off. She flinched away from his hands, but was unable to make any more movements. He roughly grabbed her arms and jammed the dress over her head and pulled it down her body. He stood looking at her, content with how the dress fit. He then walked over to the door.

"You could have made that so much easier." He said and slammed the door behind himself.

* * *

><p>Rossi and JJ were going through the videos from the police station from only a little bit earlier. JJ turned on the video from the front of the station and caught a second of Emily. She quickly paused it and called the rest of the team over. Rossi and Reid sat in chairs on either side of her. Hotch stood a little to the side, and Morgan stood with his hands resting on JJ's shoulders. She pressed play and they all sat watching the screen.<p>

They saw Emily run out from inside of the police station, gun in hand. She then froze and the next thing they saw was a man approaching her from behind. JJ had to hold her tongue to not let out a cry of warning, despite the fact that it would be too late. The man raised a gun, and JJ gasped. He then turned it around and pistol whipped Emily on the side of her head. Her legs collapsed from under her and she fell into a heap dropping her gun. JJ could feel Morgan's hands tighten around her shoulders. He then picked up Emily's limp body and carried her out of sight of the video camera.

The whole team stood there frozen in place, not sure what to say.

* * *

><p>Emily sat in the cold dark cellar and closed her eyes. Her whole body throbbed, but there was a sharp pain radiating from her head. She couldn't move without it shooting through her whole body. She let out a groan and tried to situate herself into a more comfortable position, being unsuccessful. She knew that above all she could not show emotion. That's what pleased him; seeing her pain. She also knew that this man was not just planning to beat her and let her go. He had more elaborate plans, and they all ended with her dead.<p>

**I just really enjoy having Emily in danger don't I... haha :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter though, please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter! I have had a pretty busy weekend, and it being mothers day and all this chapter isn't very long. I hope you enjoy it! Please keep the reviews coming, I love them! **

**I do not own Criminal minds**

"We need to profile Bates." Hotch said to his team. They were all sitting at the table in the room they had set up. Morgan had his hand clenched into a fist, looking as if it were ready to strike at any time. JJ's face was pale and she was picking at her nails. Hotch knew what this was doing to his team; it's bad enough when there is a killer out there, but even worse when there are two and one has your team mate. Hotch had already informed the city police of the situation and they offered all available help. But it is going to be difficult since there is already one serial killer in the city.

"He is an alpha male." Hotch started.

"Due to the injuries he gave Emily the first time, I think it's safe to say he is physically strong, and an organized offender. Emily would not go to the house of just any man." JJ added.

"Do you think he brought her back to his house again?" Reid asked.

"Unlikely," Hotch answered, "I think he lives somewhere in the Virginia, Quantico area. Getting here in the first place would take awhile, and taking her back would be too risky."

"Then where is he keeping her?" Morgan asked. "If he is not comfortable with this area, where would he have to take her?"

Hotch thought about this. "Reid and Rossi, figure out how many abandoned buildings there are, and if they are accessible. Morgan, call Garcia and see if Bate's has any connections to this city." Hotch gave out orders. The four of them got out of their seats and went to go do their tasks, leaving just Hotch and JJ sitting there.

"What about us?" She asked.

"We are going to continue to profile them. You know the most about what happened before. What did Emily tell you?"

"She said that he seemed like a nice guy at first and that the date was going pretty good."

"What changed?" Hotch asked.

"He brought her to his room and wanted to have sex, but she said no…" Suddenly the realization dawned on JJ. If that's what happened last time, now that he had Emily, what was to stop him now?

* * *

><p>Emily was lying on the cold concrete floor when she heard the door open. She slowly sat up, trying to make herself look less vulnerable. She heard footsteps approaching her, but didn't look up. Suddenly a rough hand grabbed her bare arm and pulled her up. He had what felt like a death grip around her arm. He grabbed her face with his other hand and planted a kiss on her lips. He moved his body closer to her until their stomachs were touching. Her attempts to get out of his grip did nothing, but make it worse. He grabbed the hair on the back of her head. When she squirmed he took her body and threw it to the floor. When she hit the floor she heard a crack in her left arm. Pain radiated from it. He moved towards her again, and she was no longer able to move. He kneeled down next to her and smiled. It was the smile that had haunted her dreams. She refused to cry.<p>

"You can't stop me this time." He laughed.

He leaned over her body putting his weight on her hurt arm. The pain was unbearable and soon her vision started to blot. She prayed she would go unconscious. She prayed she would not have to feel what has happening. Her prayers were answered and the last thing she thought before the darkness filled her head was, _please JJ, Oh God. Please find me. _

* * *

><p>"Hotch, Garcia didn't find any connections to Bates and this city. He's never been here before now, no relatives live here, and from the looks of it no friends." Morgan said glumly. The still didn't have any leads.<p>

"We might have something." Rossi said walking into the room. "We looked through the abandoned buildings in the city and there were only a few that would be easy to break into and isolated enough to keep a person."

"Where?" Hotch asked.

"Right here." Reid circled a 5 mile radius on a map of the city.

"Let's go." Hotch said standing up.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, it's been a while since my last update... Im really sorry about that! It sure had been a hectic week, I'll try not to let that happen again! I'm loving all of the comments you are giving me and I would love more! I hope you like the story be sure to tell me what you think/ want.**

**:)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

"Rossi and Reid, you get these buildings," Hotch told them pointing to a map. "Morgan and JJ, you get these," He pointed to another section. "Sherriff Jenkins and I will take the rest. Call if you find anything."

Everyone nodded and then took off in the direction of their assigned buildings. Reid and Rossi made their way to the first one and silently entered. The building was a maze of rooms and hallways. They entered the first one and saw nothing. They continued down the hallways checking the rooms systematically. When they had checked the whole building they hadn't found any sign anyone had been here in the past ten years. Rossi shook his head and Reid grimaced. They left the building and headed for the next.

* * *

><p>His hands were shaking with excitement as he entered the room Emily was in. It was hard for him to contain his enthusiasm when he saw her. He walked into the room and saw her lying on the floor. Oh how beautiful she was, and how much more beautiful she became when she was in pain. He walked over to her and kneeled next to her sleeping form.<p>

"Good morning Sweetie." He said waking her up.

She jerked open her eyes and he saw a split second of pure terror in them. Just a few seconds later she was able to cover her eyes with a steely glaze. He leaned over her for a good morning kiss and she had no energy to stop him. When their lips touched she closed her eyes and tried to move as far away from reality as possible. He moved his hands around her waist. They slid across the silk of the torn dress she was still wearing.

* * *

><p>"How do you know this guy is here?" Sherriff Jenkins asked Hotch.<p>

"We know that he lives back in Virginia so after taking her he wouldn't be able to go back home. These buildings are the perfect location. They are abandoned and far enough away from civilization he doesn't need to worry about sound."

Jenkins just nodded as they approached the first building. They entered it the same way Reid and Rossi had. Silently they checked the whole building coming to the same inevitable end. She wasn't here.

* * *

><p>He pulled a knife from his pocket. He was giddy with excitement to see pain on her face. He pulled it towards her face and rolled it over in his hand, in her direct eyes sight. She flinched away from the sight, but was able to do nothing else. He brought it to her arm and pressed the point of the knife in breaking skin. He saw her flinch again, but she was still not crying. Anger filled him. He pulled the knife down, cutting her right arm.<p>

Emily could feel her eyes water. She couldn't take the pain, but she refused to cry. She refused to give him that satisfaction. She bit her lip and could taste blood in her mouth. She could feel her chest tightening and tears rising. She used the last of her energy to keep them down. He brought the knife deeper into her arm, causing her to let out a cry as he cut her arm.

Bates smiled to himself. He tenderly caressed her face and then slapped her. He then stood up. He could let that do for now. Tears would come soon enough. He walked out of the room, leaving Emily alone. Alone with her fears of him returning. And the fears that she would live longer to endure the pain.

* * *

><p>JJ and Morgan walked into the first building they had been directed to. JJ could feel her heart pounding in her throat. They needed to find Emily and they needed to now. She had a pretty good idea of what his plans were for her would be if they didn't. Morgan motioned to the first room and they entered it swiftly. There was nothing but a few beer bottles. They moved down the hallway and entered another room with the same contents. Suddenly they heard a sound. It was so faint that they nearly missed it. Then it came again, they could hear the faint sounds of someone moving around. JJ and Morgan looked at each other and moved down the hall together. The sound got louder and louder the farther they got down the hallway. They were soon met with a door, and they could tell the sounds were coming from the other side. Morgan nodded to JJ and she opened the door. Morgan ran in shouting, "FBI!"<p>

JJ was right behind him. They ran in and Bate's was in the room. He was standing, knife in hand, beer in the other. Morgan held his gun level, "Bates." He shouted as confirmation.

"Yes?" Bates answered as if nothing was wrong.

"Drop the knife! Where is she?" He yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled, keeping the knife in his hand.

"Where is Emily?" Morgan yelled again. He could see JJ was moving across the room to the other side of Bates.

"Oh her? You'll never find her." He giggled.

"WHERE IS SHE YOU BASTARD?" Morgan yelled.

"With me." He said calmly, and then charged at Morgan with his knife.

JJ already had her gun leveled and took the shot hitting him in the stomach. His body stopped and he grabbed at his stomach. Even falling down the smile stayed on his face. Morgan and JJ ran up to his body.

"Where is she?" Morgan hissed leaning over his laying body, "You're going to die no matter what; the best thing you can do is tell me where Emily Prentiss is. I know you love her, this is how you can show that."

"But why would I do that when I can have her join me in death very soon?" Bates smiled and closed his eyes.

"Don't you die! Don't you dare die!" Morgan shouted grabbing his face and trying to wake him up, but it was no use. Bates was dead.

Morgan jumped up and pulled out his cell phone simultaneously. He dialed Hotch's number.

"We found Bates, he's dead. We still haven't found Emily." Morgan said while he and JJ moved through the building looking for any sight of their friend.

"We are on our way. I'll call Rossi and Reid." Hotch answered

Morgan hung up the phone. He could feel a sense of relief that Bate's was dead, even happiness. But right now he couldn't think of that. He needed to find Emily. He needed her to be okay, because she was his friend. And he could not lose a friend. Not like this. Not ever.

**I hope it was worth the wait! The next chapter should be up probably tomorrow! Please review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**As I promised I got the next chapter up today! Just like I say everytime (because I truly mean it) thanks for the reviews, I love them! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

"WHERE IS SHE YOU BASTARD?"

Emily heard Morgan shout from somewhere on the other side of the door.

_I'm here,_ she tried to shout, _Please get me, I'm right here. _

She tried to move closer to the door, but the pain was too unbearable. She could feel blood flowing out of her arm. She knew she didn't have long. Suddenly she heard a shot ring out. She prayed to God that it was Bate's who was shot. She would not be able to handle it was one of her friends. She closed her eyes and tears dripped down her face. Come on Emily Prentiss, you are stronger than this, she scolded herself. She heard footsteps running down the hallway. They were getting closer. Please be JJ, please let her find me, Emily begged to anyone. The doorknob jiggled, and in the back of Emily's mind she feared it was Bate's. She curled into a fetal position.

* * *

><p>JJ turned the knob to a locked door.<p>

"I've got it." Morgan said, JJ backed away.

Morgan ran up and kicked the handle off of the door. It came off and he was able to get in the room. He walked in with JJ and saw a form curled up on the ground. They ran closer. Emily was on the ground covered in blood.

"Oh God…" JJ gasped.

"JJ call an ambulance!" Morgan had to shout to get her attention. JJ took out her phone.

Morgan approached Emily.

"Emily everything is okay. Its Morgan and JJ. You're safe. Bate's is dead." Morgan soothed. He looked at Emily's face and saw something that scared him. He looked into her eyes and didn't see pain. Didn't see fear or shock or relief… he saw nothing. Her eyes were blank and staring into the distance. He looked at the blood that surrounded her and the torn blue dress she had probably been forced to wear.

"It's going to hurt Princess, but I need to pick you up. Help is on its way." Morgan said in a low soft voice. He bent down and slowly picked up Emily's rigid body. When he lifted her up she let out a cry of pain.

"I'm so sorry." Morgan's heart sank. He started walking out of the room and down the hallway to the entrance of the building. JJ was just a few feet in front of him opening doors. Her face was streaked with tears and more threatened to flow over. The three of them slowly made their way out of the building. When they exited the rest of the team was just running up. They all stopped in their places when they saw Emily being carried by Morgan.

"Ambulance is on its way." JJ said her voice shaking, "Bate's is dead inside."

Reid walked up to JJ and pulled her into a big hug. She hugged back and needed the comfort. She felt like her heart had been pulled out of her chest. Seeing Emily like this…

She eventually pulled out of the hug, wanting to go wait by Emily. Hotch pulled off his jacket and handed it to JJ, "Give this to Emily." He said.

JJ took it and walked over to her broken friend. She was still in Morgan's arms. He was squeezing her right arm, trying to stop the flow of blood. JJ laid the blanket over the parts of Emily that it couldn't hurt further and took over that job and looked at her friend. She was wearing a silk blue dress, with parts missing everywhere. She lay unconscious and was bruised everywhere that JJ could see. She wanted to help her friend so much, but there was nothing she could do but wait.

What felt like an eternity later and ambulance pulled up. EMT's ran out of the ambulance. Morgan took Emily and carried her into the back and laid her on the stretcher. Immediately people started assessing her injuries and treating them.

"Two people can come with." One of the EMT's said, eyeing the large group of people.

"JJ and Morgan, we will meet you at the hospital." Hotch told them.

JJ jumped in the back with Morgan and the doors were closed. The ambulance sped onto the street and made its way to the nearest hospital.

A bag had been hooked up and was pumping blood into Emily's body. Bodies continued to hurry around her doing who knows what. JJ stood arms crossed staring at her friend. She couldn't believe this had happened.

"Jayje." She heard Morgan say. She looked up and saw him. He took her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay." Morgan whispered into her ear. Morgan could feel JJ's body shaking. He pulled her in tighter and whispered reassurances into her ear. He too was looking at Emily. He hated to see any one in pain. Especially anyone on his team. He hugged JJ until they pulled into the hospital. Emily was immediately wheeled into the emergency room and they followed. When they walked into the emergency room they were stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry," She said, "You will have to wait here." She pointed to a waiting room.

"But-" JJ started.

"I'm sorry, there are no exceptions." The nurse interrupted. "The doctor will come and give you information when he can."

JJ glared angrily at the nurse as she walked away. Morgan took JJ's arm and they walked to the waiting room. Morgan sat down and pulled out his phone while JJ started pacing back and forth across the small space. She couldn't bring herself to sit down. She needed to see Emily; she needed to see that she would be okay. Morgan hung up his phone and said to JJ, "That was Garcia; she is taking the next flight here."

JJ nodded and continued her pacing.

"Come sit down Jayje." Morgan suggested.

JJ ignored him and turned her back towards him. She didn't want him to see her cry. She brought her hand to her face and held it. It was her fault. Emily had been taken while JJ was at the station too. She should have noticed sooner. She should have stopped Emily when she saw something was wrong. But she hadn't and that's why Emily had been taken. It was her fault. JJ continued to pace back and forth. She tried to think of anything but what was going on, anything at all. But she failed. It was like trying to ignore the fact that you were burning up in flames. And that was exactly what it felt like.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, sorry about the wait. Also, this chapter is not very good, it's more of a filler. But the next one will be better! Enjoy**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

The whole team, except Garcia, was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come tell them how Emily was doing. JJ continued to pace despite the rest of the teams attempts to have her sit down. She stared at the clock as the minutes slowly ticked away. It had been three hours since they had come. Three hours and the doctor still had not come talked to them. She couldn't help but imagine the worst. It had become a habit of hers due to her job. A missed call now meant there had been an accident. Someone coming late now meant they had been taken. She hated to think this way, hated what the job had done to her. There weren't nearly enough happy endings for her. There were the few that made her think the job was still worth it, but the universe always made sure never to offer more. Too often she saw innocent men and women and children killed. Families forced to live with the pain of an empty dinner spot, or an empty bed. Too many times she saw the broken souls of people taken and tortured, the look of someone who has stared death in the face and it stared right back. The look of surrender, and the scars that never healed.

"Family and friends of Emily Prentiss?" Were the words that cut through JJ's thoughts. She looked up and saw a doctor standing in the doorway. She immediately walked towards him and saw the rest of the team was doing the same.

"How is she?" Morgan asked.

"Her condition as of now is stable, but there was a lot of blood loss. She also has a broken arm, broken rib, a sprained ankle, except I believe that was an earlier injury."

"It was." Hotch stated.

"Okay," The doctor nodded, "There was also extensive bruising to the rest of her body. We are still not sure the extent of the damage." The doctor looked at the people in front of him and saw the expressions he witnessed too often. The expression of anger and sadness filled their faces.

"She is sleeping now and is on some heavy pain medications. If she wakes up I don't want her to become anxious or overwhelmed so she may have two visitors for now. The rest of you will be able to see her later."

The team looked up at Hotch.

"You know, I think I will go get us some coffee." Rossi answered.

Reid looked at JJ and Morgan, "I'll come with you Rossi." He added. Reid and Rossi walked down the hallway together in the direction of the cafeteria.

Hotch nodded at JJ and Morgan and sat down again in the waiting room.

JJ and Morgan glanced at him and then they followed the doctor down the hallway and entered a private room. The curtain was pulled around the bed and before he opened it the doctor said, "She is in a very fragile state; if she wakes up I do not want her to get worked up about anything or try to move at all. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Morgan and JJ answered. The doctor slowly pulled away the curtain as too not make too much noise. Then he left the room.

Morgan looked at Emily. She looked so small lying of the hospital bed. Most of her body was covered with the sheet of the bed, but her arms stuck out. He could see her right one bandaged and her left one in a cast. Anger rose in him, but he willed himself to stay calm. He looked over to JJ and saw her eyes moisten. He offered her the chair next to Emily's bed and she took it. He stood next to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

JJ looked over at her friend. Her brown hair was messy across her face, sweat covering her forehead. JJ gently took her hand and brushed her hair to the side. She could see her eyes moving beneath her eyelids. No doubt dreaming. JJ prayed she wasn't dreaming about Bates. She could hear Emily's breath rapidly increase, along with her heartbeat on the monitor. Suddenly the monitor started beeping, and the doctor ran in.

"I need you to leave." He urgently ushered them out of the room.

"Emily, Emily wake up." He coaxed her awake.

JJ and Morgan were forced out of the room. Morgan stalked down the hallway and passed the waiting room. He arrived in a small hallway with a vending machine. He let all the anger he had bottled up go, and he punched the vending machine. He felt a throbbing in his hand, but he punched it again. He became angrier and angrier with each punch. He saw his friend lying in the hospital bed, and punched it again. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Morgan I know you are angry." Rossi turned Morgan around to face him. Morgan was easily stronger than Rossi, but he no longer felt he possessed that strength. "But remember Bates is dead."

"He deserves worse than death." Morgan shot back, "He deserves to suffer."

"Trust me, I know that." Rossi responded.

"You didn't see what he did to her!" He angrily shouted.

Rossi just nodded, no words could explain what Emily had been through. "Morgan you need to keep your temper in control. I know you are mad, but punching the first thing in sight when you are won't help. Now let's go get your hand checked out." Rossi eyed his bleeding hand.

"I don't need to get it checked out."

"You either go get it checked out now, or I'll have Garcia take you when she arrives." Rossi threatened.

Wanting to avoid anymore drama Morgan stalked out to the closest nurse's station to get his hand checked out. He was still angry, but he no longer felt like punching anything, he could do with Bate's dead, although he deserved so much worse than that.

**I would LOVE more reviews on anything you want to see, or just what you think in general. Thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

Hotch sat in the waiting room with the rest of his team, examining them. A lot of his job was keeping an eye over them, and making sure the job wasn't affecting them too much. He had failed with Elle. He knew something had been wrong, but he didn't help her. She ended up running away. The same happened with Gideon. He was determined not to let that happen again. He looked over at Morgan and saw his wrapped up hand. He knew Rossi had already talked to him, so he let it be. JJ was taking this hard, but Hotch knew she didn't want to talk about it, and he didn't feel the need to push his team just yet, they were going through enough as it is. He took a sip from his coffee and slowly stood up. He made his way over to where Emily's doctor was.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

The doctor checked Emily's vitals on the computer and then nodded, "She is still sleeping, but you may see her."

Hotch walked into her room and took the seat next to her bed. Silently he stared her. What he could see of her mostly covered body was filled with bruises. Prentiss was one of the best agents he had ever had, actually one of the best he had ever seen. Also one of the strongest, she never let their cases get to her. He knew she kept those feelings bottled; it was part of being a profiler. He should have put a protection detail on her as soon as he knew Bate's knew where she was.

A nurse then walked into the room, "Oh I'm sorry sir, I didn't know anyone was in here." She apologized.

"It's okay," Hotch assured her. "Do you know if anything had changed on her condition yet?"

The nurse looked at the chart she was holding and shook her head, "I'm sorry, we have not learned anything new yet. I just need to change her bandages quickly." She moved over to the other side of Prentiss's bed.

"I was just leaving," Hotch said getting up from the chair and returning to the waiting room.

"Is there any new information?" Rossi asked him as he entered.

Hotch grimly shook his head. "I'm going to make another coffee run, does everybody want some?"

The whole group mumbled yes's and thank you's. They all continued to sit in silence. They didn't know what to say, or what to talk about. It was easier just to stay locked in their own thoughts and stare at the wall. JJ was playing with the cap of her empty coffee cup, when Emily's doctor came over, "Are you JJ?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?" She answered.

"Emily just woke up and she is asking for you." He smiled.

JJ jumped up from her seat and nearly ran to her room. She slowed as she opened the door and walked in. She saw her friend's eyes were open and she was sitting up.

"Hey Emily." JJ smiled.

"Hi." Emily weakly answered.

JJ walked over to her bed and sat down in the chair. Tears slowly slid down Emily's face.

"I'm so sorry," JJ whispered. She took her fingers and wiped the tears off of her face. Emily awkwardly slid over in her bed, and patted the space next to her. JJ sat down next to her and tentatively put her arm around her shoulder. She didn't want to cause her any more pain then she was already in.

"What happened back there?" JJ slowly asked.

Emily shook her head, tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Her hands shook as she raised them to wipe her face. JJ rubbed small circles in her shoulder. They sat there in silence, Emily trying to control her tears, and JJ trying to keep in her own. She hated seeing her friend like this.

"It's my fault." Emily suddenly broke the silence, turning her head away from JJ.

"Look at me." JJ commanded, " Emily Prentiss, look at me."

Emily slowly turned her tear streaked face. "This is not your fault." JJ sternly told her, "What this bastard did is nobody's fault but his own. And he paid for it." JJ said, but didn't quite believe what she said. If only she had noticed something was wrong earlier, she might have been able to prevent this. She then looked into Emily's eyes and saw more. She saw a deeper pain.

"I should have stopped him." Emily sputtered out.

Stopped him… JJ thought, "Emily did he…?"

Emily turned her head away again, and JJ pulled her into a hug.

"You need to tell me Emily," JJ whispered into her ear, "Did he rape you?"

A silence hung in the room, only broken by soft sniffles. Finally Emily found her voice. It sounded like a small child's. It was filled with so much pain. "Yes."

Oh, God, JJ thought. Emily tucked her head into the nook of JJ's shoulder and she held her there. Emily had finally dropped her barrier. She couldn't handle to hold it up anymore and she felt safe enough around JJ.

"Have you told the doctor?" JJ asked.

She could feel Emily shake her head.

"Oh Emily, you need to tell them."

"Can you?" She asked.

"Of course I can Em." JJ answered. Emily then sat up and JJ pressed the call button next to her bed. Within seconds the doctor was in the door way. JJ got up from the bed and walked over to him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Not really," JJ sighed, "Emily was raped." She had to hold in tears and anger

"Oh dear," The doctor responded. He walked over to Emily and JJ followed.

"Emily," He said sorrowfully, "We are going to have to do another examination."

She nodded, with tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Em, I'm going to leave for this, but I will be back in a few minutes." JJ hugged her friend.

"Are you going to tell the team?" Emily asked.

"Only if you want me to."

Emily thought about this and finally she nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit, remember it's going to be okay." JJ soothed, delicately smoothing her hair.

Emily gave her a weak smile as she left the room.

As soon and JJ was alone she leaned against the wall. How could this have happened? She asked herself. She was filled with so much anger, she felt like she was going to burst. How could someone have done this to Emily? She felt tears leak out of her eyes despite her attempt to hold them in. She slid down the wall so she was now sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest. She hit her hands against the floor and closed her eyes.

"Jayje?" She looked up and saw Morgan standing there holding two cups of coffee. Morgan got on the ground and sat next to JJ.

"I thought I was the only one who liked to punch things when I got mad." He smiled, gesturing to his wrapped up hand.

JJ tried to smile, but it wouldn't make it past her sullen expression.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, handing her one of the cups of coffee. She took it graciously and took a gulp. She shook her head. "Morgan, I should have stopped her at the police station. I knew something was wrong. But I let it go and look what happened."

"JJ, you can go over all of the should of's or could of's but it won't change anything. You know as well as anybody else that this is Bate's fault and solely his." Morgan told her.

Morgan looked at her and knew she wasn't convinced. Another tear slipped down JJ's cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but not before Morgan saw it.

"Hey come on now, there's no reason to cry." He tried to cheer her up, but she just looked away from him. Seriously he asked, "What aren't you telling me JJ?"

"Morgan," JJ looked at him with sad angry eyes, "Emily was raped by Bates."

It took a second for the news to register to Morgan. "You're kidding me." He almost begged for this to be some sick joke.

JJ sadly shook her head. Morgan's fists clenched tight, he forgot everything that Rossi had talked to him about. He jumped up from where he was sitting. JJ understood what he needed to do, and nodded at him. Anger fumed from him as he walked towards the nearest set of doors leading outside. If Bates weren't already dead Morgan would have beat the shit out of him. He looked at the brick wall in front of him and pictured Bates, and took a punch. He saw what he did to Emily. He raped her. _Why God why? _His mind screamed. Why her? He would have rather he was taken. Physical pain was so much easier then the pains of seeing his friend suffer. He took another hit at the brick wall, brining pain to him. The pain was comfortable, he could control physical pain. What he couldn't control was his sadness, his anger, his confusion. The question of how any God would allow this to happen. He took another punch at the wall.


	16. Chapter 16

**First off I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but since it is a long weekend I should definantly be able to update more often! Arg! I have been having some difficulty with the past few chapters, so I hope it doesn't show... Well, I hope you enjoy it. And as you know I LOVE comments! **

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

"Shhh, Shhh, it's going to be okay." JJ petted Emily's hair. She was sitting next to her again in Emily's hospital bed. As she had promised, JJ had come right back into the hospital room. She did everything she could to comfort Emily, but there wasn't much she could do. "You're safe here." She assured Emily's rigid form. Looking at Emily, JJ saw tracks of tears stained on her cheeks. She looked more broken than she had just minutes ago. JJ continued to become more angry at Bates. Emily's eye was starting to turn purple and they were still pumping blood into her body. Not to mention that he had taken advantage of her. She suddenly felt Emily's breathe even out. Emily let herself close her eyes into the comforting, safe arms of her friend. She felt the pressure lift off her and she gently drifted into sleep.

When JJ saw her sleeping, she was once again no longer hold in her tears, her anger. She stared out the window and no longer cared if she had tears running down her face. She had to be strong for Emily, but Emily couldn't see her now. She pushed her pride aside for just a few seconds.

"JJ is everything okay?" Hotch asked from the doorway.

JJ quickly turned her head to face him. He saw her tears and took another step into the room.

"What's happened?" He asked with serious concern.

JJ quickly wiped the tears off of her face. "Hotch…" She started.

"Tell me, JJ."

JJ's glistening eyes penetrated Hotch's dark ones. She didn't know what to say, or how to say it. She pushed her hair away from her face and looked up at him. She saw a man that looked older than his age. His eyes had lost any glint of humor and had been taken over by an intense gaze. There was now another masked with worry.

"Emily…" JJ tried to begin, but was once again at loss for words.

"Did she wake up?" Hotch asked her.

JJ nodded.

"Did she talk to you?"

JJ nodded again, "She wanted me to tell you something."

Hotch took another step towards them and gazed upon his agents. He stood there in silence waiting for JJ to take her time telling him what she needed to.

Finally JJ looked up again, "Emily told me part of what happened when she was taken."

Hotch nodded encouraging her to continue.

"Hotch… He… Emily… She was raped." JJ finally told him. She hated to have those words come out of her mouth.

"Have the doctors?" Was Hotch's first question.

"They just did." JJ answered.

"Who else on the team knows?" He asked.

"Only me and Morgan."

"That explains why we can't find him." He said, and JJ laughed, but it was a superficial laugh, one that never made it to her eyes.

"What about the rest of the team?"

"Emily wanted me to tell everyone. I don't think she wants to herself. She's ashamed Hotch."

"She has got nothing to be ashamed of." He replied.

"You know she won't see it that way." JJ said almost angrily.

"I know," Hotch agreed, "I can tell the rest of the team."

"Would you?" JJ asked.

"Of course," Hotch said, "Call me when she wakes up," He then left the room.

As he walked down the hallway he ran into Morgan. He glanced at his second hand, now also wrapped up.

"Morgan-" Hotch started.

"You're not going to tell Rossi are you?" Morgan cut in.

Hotch shook his head, "JJ just told me. I'm going to go tell the rest of the team. Coming with?"

"Sure." Morgan agreed.

As the two men walked down the hallway Hotch turned to Morgan, "You might want to make those hands less visible. Or Garcia might have a heart attack when she arrives."

Morgan laughed, that is until they entered the waiting room. They were met with the expectant eyes of Reid and Rossi.

"What's the update?" Rossi asked, just as Garcia rushed into the hospital.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, "Where is my Emily?"

"Hey baby girl, I think you should sit down and hear this first." Morgan greeted her.

Garcia was impatient to see Emily, but the grave look on Morgan and Hotch's faces got her sitting in a chair almost immediately.

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

**Thanks for reading the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment I really love to get them! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Just as I promised I got another chapter up quickly! And this one is even a longer one. The weather outside has been pretty bad, so I have an excuse to stay inside and write :) I hope you like the chapter.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

"Oh my God," Garcia breathed.

"I know baby girl," Morgan put his arm around her.

Reid stared dumb struck at the rest of the team. He couldn't believe what he had just been told. Statistics ran through his head. Things he didn't want to see right now. He wished he could just shut his brain off.

"Is she okay?" Rossi asked

"I'm not sure. She was sleeping when I went in. JJ told me." Hotch answered.

"JJ told you?" Rossi asked.

Hotch nodded, "Emily told her to tell us. She didn't want to herself. You guys know from all of the rape cases we have worked. She will most likely be embarrassed about what happened. When we go to see her, don't press her. Let her open up as she wants. She is still in a fragile state."

The rest of the team nodded in unison and Hotch took a big gulp from his coffee.

"Morgan?" Garcia looked at him wide eyed.

"She's gonna be okay. You know Emily, she's strong." Morgan pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p>Hotch's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID, it was JJ. He picked the phone up, "JJ?"<p>

"She's awake Hotch."

"Okay. Garcia just got here and the team now all knows." He told her.

Hotch could hear JJ sigh into the phone.

"Everyone wants to come see her. Do you think Prentiss is up to it?" Hotch asked her.

"Let me check." Hotch could hear JJ saying something to Emily on the other side of the phone. "That would be good." JJ answered, "Just…"

"I know JJ, we won't bring it up." Hotch hung up the phone and walked over to the team.

"JJ just called me, Emily has woken up. She wants to see all of you guys." Hotch told the team, who all jumped up at the news. All five of them walked down the hallway and entered Emily's room. She was now sitting up in bed, being propped up by pillows and JJ was sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Hey guys." Emily said uncertainly.

"Oh Emily!" Garcia ran over to her, "Are you okay!"

"I'm fine Garcia," Emily made an attempt to smile. Garcia quickly reached into the large purse she was carrying and took out a big stuffed purple teddy bear.

"Here you go! I thought it could brighten the place up." Garcia set it on the bed side table.

"Thanks Garcia," Emily examined the Teddy bear that was now sitting near her head.

"Well I'm not sure I can compete with that,." Rossi stepped towards Emily. "But I do have this," He pulled out a small card, which he had gotten from the gift shop just a few minutes earlier.

"Thanks Rossi," Emily took the card from his hand and opened it up. She read it and chuckled, it was typical Rossi. She then propped it up next to the Teddy bear.

Reid walked over to the side of her bed with his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry… I-"

"It's okay Boy Genius." Emily smiled.

"I hope you feel better." He quietly told her.

"Thanks." Emily said to the kind words, "So Garcia how was your flight up here?" Emily wanted to start a conversation.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it!" Garcia exclaimed, "I got the tickets late you see, so the airplane was already jam packed when I got on. Then I was forced to sit next to this man who wouldn't stop talking. I now know way too much about the life cycle of a centipede."

"Did you know that the life cycle of a centipede is closely related to one of a meal worm?" Reid asked her.

Garcia punched him in the arm, "Ow!' He exclaimed.

"I swear if you start talking about the life cycle of ANY bug, you will end up in your own hospital room!" Garcia threatened.

"Morgan?" Reid tried to look for help.

"If I were you I would listen to the pretty lady."

"Aww you're too sweet." Garcia flirted with Morgan.

"Only for you hot stuff." He winked.

Emily enjoyed watching her friends banter. It had a comforting rhythm.

"How about you Hotch? How is Jack?" Emily asked him.

She saw a glint of excitement enter his eyes as he started to talk about Jack, "Well Rossi and I just started coaching his soccer team, and they are getting better every day."

"By 'better' he means, at least they are now running in two clumps up and down the field." Rossi laughed.

"They'll get better." Hotch assured the whole team.

"We should come to one of his games!" Garcia offered.

"I think he would like that." Hotch said, "He misses you guys."

"He even misses Reid?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"Hey!" Reid yelled back offended.

"Calm down pretty boy," Morgan said back.

"So Emily," Garcia leaned closer to her, "What's your doctor like? Is he cute?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" A voice said from the doorway. They all looked over and saw Emily's doctor standing there.

Emily met Garcia's eyes and they both smirked. The doctor walked into the room which was already crowded.

"Sorry to end the party, but I need to speak with Emily." He said.

"He is pretty cute." Garcia whispered to Emily.

"Come on Garcia, let's go get food." Morgan walked up to her.

"Ooooh is little ego boy jealous?" Garcia asked.

"Maybe." Morgan pouted.

"You're lucky I think you're cute." Garcia said, taking Morgan's arm and walking out of the room towards the cafeteria.

Rossi, Reid, and Hotch all glanced at each other. "I think I could do with some food." Rossi offered. And the others agreed.

"Emily, we will stop by later, call if you need _anything_." Hotch told her.

"I'll be fine." Emily said as the three men left the room. "JJ you should go get something to eat too."  
>JJ started to protest but Emily stopped her, "Go get something to eat while I talk to the doctor, I am going to be okay."<p>

JJ reluctantly left the room and caught up with the men. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she entered the cafeteria and smelled all of the different foods.

* * *

><p>Emily looked up at her doctor. All signs of humor had left his face.<p>

"We got the results back from your blood test." He said.

Emily clenched her fists together and waited for what he was about to tell her.

**Dun, dun, dun... Another cliff hanger**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I got the chapter up quickly for all those who couldn't handle the cliff hanger. I hope this makes up for all the suspence you were in yesterday :) Enjoy!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

Morgan, Rossi, Reid, Hotch, Garcia, and JJ all sat around the same cafeteria table eating.

"Sitting here makes me feel like I'm in high school all over again." Morgan observed.

"Let me guess Morgan, you sat at the jock table." Garcia said.

"You've got that right, jocks and cheerleaders." Morgan smiled reminiscing.

Reid smirked.

"Don't worry Reid, if the bullies come try to beat you up, I'll protect you." Morgan laughed.

Silence reigned over the group again as they continued to eat. It had been a while since any of them had had a meal and they were all very hungry.

Then Hotch broke the silence, "Why don't we stop back at the hotel and grab some new clothes and get cleaned up. And Garcia can drop off all of her stuff."

Everyone in the team agreed except JJ.

"Hotch, I'm staying here." She told him.

"I'll stay here with you Jayje." Morgan said.

"Okay," Hotch nodded, "JJ, give Garcia your room key and we will pick you both up some clean clothes."

JJ searched her pockets and pulled out her room key and handed it to Garcia.

When the team finished eating they took their trays and put them away. Garcia, Rossi, Reid and Hotch headed to the parking lot and got into their SUV's. Morgan and JJ walked back to Emily's room.

"How are you holding up JJ?" He asked her softly. He knew she was taking this hard.

"I'm alright, how about you?"

"Same." He told her.

Emily laid in the hospital bed curled into a ball. How could this have happened?

_His dirty hands caressed her face as he leaned over her. He slid the dress up her legs and then over her waist. She tried to fight him but it was no use. She had no energy and there was too much pain. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore him. What he was doing. Her body was shaking from fear, exhaustion, and pain. Tears dripped her eyes; she was no longer able to stop them. She was no longer able to stop him. _

Morgan and JJ walked into Emily's room and could immediately tell something was wrong. Emily was facing the window and her shoulders were shaking. Sobs were forcing their way through her body.

"Emily!" JJ ran over to her, and Morgan followed. "Emily, it's okay."

Emily's eyes wildly searched around and JJ tried to put her arm around her, but Emily pulled away. She curled into a tighter ball, putting distance between her and JJ. Sobs continued to shake her body.

"What is it Emily?" JJ pleaded for an answer.

Emily stared at the ground, refusing to look up.

"Princess?" Morgan stepped closer to her, but Emily didn't move. JJ took this moment and sat down on the side of the bed Emily wasn't occupying. She gently took Emily's shoulders and pulled Emily towards her. Emily tried to pull away, but JJ wouldn't let her. She pulled Emily into her and stroked her hair. Morgan took a seat in the chair by the bed.

"Emily what did the doctor tell you?" JJ asked rubbing circles in her back.

"Jayje," Emily cried, "I can't do this it's too much."

"Emily, whatever happens you have me. You need to understand that." JJ soothed.

"You also have me." Morgan added.

"I know it's just..." Emily trailed off.

"Whatever is going on, you can tell us. We are your friends Emily and nothing will ever change that." JJ assured her.

Emily turned her head away again.

"Please Em; tell us what's going on." JJ whispered holding her friends fragile body.

"I can't believe he did that. If only I had…" Emily mumbled.

"Don't do that Princess," Morgan said, "You know this isn't your fault, and we know this isn't your fault."

Emily looked back up at Morgan and JJ. Her breath hitched like she was about to say something, but she paused for a second. Looking into JJ's eyes she saw worry, sadness, and her own fear. Emily hated this. She was the one that was causing her friends to hurt. She looked back over to Morgan and saw dominantly anger with sadness on the side. Morgan was very protective of the team. This made her feel like he really cared about her. Like he wasn't a typical guy who would run away at the first sign of trouble. JJ truly loved everybody on the team. They were her family and she would do anything to help them. Everyone on the team had their own problems, so they did their best not to judge each other. Emily decided she could let this do for now. She could tell them what had happened.

"I- I'm pregnant… It- it's Bate's."

**Oooooh... :) I hope you liked it. Please comment and tell me what you think! Even if you just started reading :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**First off, I need to apologize for my innacuracy in the pregnancy test, thank you for pointing it out! I guess my lack of knowledge of pregnany really showed there. I'm doing my research though, but I do apologize for anything in advance that may be incorrect. For the sake of this story, Emily is already a few weeks ahead. Other than that I hope you find everything else in the story good! **

**I do not own Criminal Minds **

"Oh Em…" JJ hugged her tear streaked friend.

Morgan stared in disbelief.

"Do you know what you are going to do?" JJ asked her, "They could probably perform an abortion at the hospital."

"_I'm scared." 15 year old Emily looked up at Mathew Benton. They sat in the waiting room, and he took her hand in his. _

"I can't do that. Not again." Emily shook her head.

"Again?" Morgan asked.

Emily sighed, "When my mother's post was set in Italy, I was fifteen. I didn't have any friends, and all I wanted was to fit in." She wiped tears off her face, "I got pregnant. Do you remember Mathew Benton?"

JJ and Morgan nodded their heads.

"He helped me get an abortion." Emily explained, "You saw what happened to him."

"Emily, what happened to him was not your fault." Morgan told her.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" JJ asked.

"I told Rossi, but I didn't want to be treated differently."

"We wouldn't have then, and we won't now." Morgan assured her.

Emily gave them a weak smile.

"We are here for you Emily. And we will be every step of the way." JJ assured her.

"I know," Emily nodded, "Thank you."

"Of course Princess," Morgan said, "And don't you forget it." He walked over and hugged her.

"Please, don't tell the rest of the team. Not yet." Emily begged.

"Of course not." JJ said. "Not until you're ready."

The three of them sat in silence and Emily felt comfortable by her friends. The tears on her face had dried and a burden had lifted off of her chest. She was still resting in JJ's arms and Morgan was now standing next to her with his hand on hers. Maybe I can do this, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The whole team had been staying in the hotel while Emily was in the hospital. But there was always at least one person with her at all times. After three weeks in the hospital the doctor had decided she was healthy enough to fly home, as long as she had frequent check- ups. Her arm was still in a cast and the bruises on her body were still sore, but she was getting better.<p>

"Ready to leave?" Morgan asked popping into the room with a wheelchair.

"You don't know the half of it," Emily said getting out of bed, "I really don't need that wheel chair."

"Doctors orders," Morgan helped her sit down. He pushed her to the parking lot where the rest of the team met her.

"Emily! How are you feeling?" Garcia asked.

"Better." Emily asked, "I do want to get out of here though." She pointed to the hospital.

"Of course," Garcia said. Hotch opened the door to one of the SUV's and Morgan tried to help her in.

"I'm fine Morgan. I can do this myself." She hissed, and he backed away. The rest of the team got into the cars and they drove back to the hotel. They all walked into the lobby, Emily's limp almost completely gone.

"We will be flying out early tomorrow, so why don't we all go pack." Hotch suggested.

The team agreed and got into the elevator. When they reached their floor they all got out and entered their rooms.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked as soon as the door closed to their room.

"I'm alright. Just really tired." Emily admitted.

"Why don't you get some rest? I can help pack your stuff."

Emily almost refused, but she could barely keep her eyes open, "Thanks." She said falling onto her bed. She fell asleep to the soft humming of JJ.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how much more of this the team can go through." Hotch said to Rossi.<p>

"Emily's strong, she will get better." Rossi assured him.

"It's not just that. First there was Elle, then Gideon, and Reid being taken from Tobias and Emily from the cult leader, Garcia being shot. And there's more. How much longer until they break down?"

"It comes with the territory." Rossi said, "It's better us getting hurt, we signed up for it."

Hotch massaged his forehead with his hands and then continued packing. Yet the thought remained with him. How much more could the team handle?

**I hope you enjoyed the story, and thank you so much for all of the amazing comments! I would just love to get more :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I just want to warn you guys I have finals starting tomorrow and going until thursday... and then I am having surgery Friday, so it might be a little bit until my next update. Since I need to majorly study for some of my tests (let me point out it is on stuff I will NEVER use in the future)... and my project that my partners not really helping me with! Sorry I just needed to vent for a second. And I'll be in the hospital over night and then on some pain medication... so it might be a week or so until my next update. But it would really make my day if you would all update! Whether you have before or not, or just started reading or anything, I LOVE getting comments :) Well I think I better let you guys read the story**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

_Emily lay in the hospital again. Her body full of pain. But this time a different type of pain. She was hot and sweaty and panting. Her muscles ached. She looked around and saw nurses surrounding her with eager looks on their faces. Someone was squeezing her hand too tight and telling her to push. _

"_It's a boy!" An all too peppy nurse's voice cheered, "Do you want to see him?"_

_Then it dawned on her, she had just given birth. To Bates' child. No, Emily tried to say, she didn't want to see him. But she couldn't make a sound. The words wouldn't come out of her mouth. The nurse, un- knowing to the panic rising in Emily's chest, brought the baby to her, and put it in her hands. Emily looked down, but it wasn't a baby she saw. It was Bates face attached to a small body. She screamed and dropped the baby to the ground. A splattering sound rose in the room and suddenly every one glared at her. _

"_It's your fault you're pregnant." The nurse with the once peppy voice blamed. _

"_All you will ever see in your baby is Bates. Because that is what it is." The doctor assured her. _

"_Your fault… your fault…" Echoed in the room. _

_Suddenly the baby on the ground started to reassemble itself into Bates again, "There's no getting rid of me." He giggled. _

_She screamed again, trying to get out of the bed as he came towards her, but she was chained down. _

_No,no,no, this can't be happening, she panicked. _

"_It sure is, honey," Bates put his hand on her arm and it burned. It burned like it was on fire, like her arm was about to burst into flames. She screamed at the pain, and screamed at Bates, and screamed at the baby. Bates was clawing up her arm and reached her face, he stroked it, bringing the same fiery pain. NO! She sobbed trying to move away. No! She screamed as he moved his hand down her body._

JJ woke up to Emily's screams. It took her a second to figure out just where she was. She looked over and saw her friend sobbing and JJ jumped out of bed. Emily let out another scream and JJ ran next to her. "Em, wake up, it's just a dream." JJ begged, trying to draw Emily out of the nightmare that was hurting her so badly. Emily continued to sob. "Please Emily, come on, wake up," JJ shook her shoulders. Emily was not awakened by JJ's pleadings. JJ shook her shoulders more in a desperate attempt to wake Emily up. "Emily! Wake up!" She shouted. Suddenly Emily's eyes suddenly flashed open. JJ saw pure pain and terror in her unmasked eyes.

"Em, it's okay, it's JJ. We are at the hotel." JJ calmly comforted her.

Emily was unable to answer, her throat raw from screaming and sobs still shaking through her body. Doing what she had done at the hospital, JJ got next to Emily in her bed and pulled her close to her body. JJ held her friend there as tears forced their way through her body. Emily was shaking and her body was sticky from sweat.

"Shhh, Em, everything is okay," JJ whispered into her ear, gently rocking her friend.

Soon the tears stopped and Emily was able to speak, "I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about Emily." JJ assured her. JJ looked into her tear filled eyes and saw that the mask had returned. It covered up all the pain and terror that JJ knew was hidden there.

Although Emily was done crying neither of them made an attempt to move. It was too comforting.

"What was the dream about?" JJ asked, wanting to help her friend.

"I don't remember." Emily automatically lied.

"Emily…" JJ said skeptically.

"Really JJ, I don't." Emily told her.

JJ still didn't believe that her friend was telling her the truth, "Emily you now you have nothing to be afraid of, or embarrassed of."

"I know, I'm fine. I just don't remember." She answered too quickly. She moved to get out of the position she was in and JJ let go.

"I need to shower." Emily said quickly moving that way. Minutes later the water was running.

JJ stared out the window and sighed. Not this again, she thought. Emily was opening up and JJ was helping her, but Emily had stopped. She wouldn't tell JJ what was going on. JJ knew there was moretham Emily was telling her, but she also knew Emily wouldn't willingly give up the information. Please, just not this again. She absentmindedly ran her hand through her hair.

* * *

><p>Four hours later the team sat on the jet as they finally flew home. They were ready to be in familiar territory. With the help of the BAU's profile the local police had been able to find the first killer they had been after. The total body count of his was 8. Nobody knew how many women Bate's had gotten, but it was obvious Emily was not his first. Yet the team tried to push these thoughts out of their minds and just focus on the fact that everyone was alive. JJ stilled worried about Emily, but Emily had made it clear she wanted to be alone. JJ didn't want to be completely shut out, so she respected her space. For now.<p>

Emily sat in the corner of the plane reading a Kurt Vonnegut book.

"Hey Prentiss, how's the book coming?" Morgan sat down next to her totally ignoring the fact she wanted to be alone.

"It's good." Emily answered, trying to be pleasant.

"Hmm… Breakfast of Champions," He said reading the title, "I don't think I've read that one yet."

"I'm almost done." Emily flipped through her remaining 50 pages, "You can borrow it when I'm done."

"I think I might just have to take you up on that offer."

Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over Emily and she dropped her book.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

Emily was about to answer yes when she felt the sudden need to vomit. She jumped up from her seat and quickly stepped around Morgan and ran to the bathroom. She leaned in front of the toilet in the small bathroom and vomited. She suddenly felt strong hands rubbing her back, but she didn't dare move. She almost thought she was okay when another wave hit her. She vomited into the toilet again and quickly flushed it when she was done. She took a piece of toilet paper off the wall and wiped her mouth off with it. She slowly stood up and washed her face off. She turned to Morgan who still had a protective grip on her arm.

"Morning sickness?" He asked.

**I hope you enjoyed the story, and remember I LOVE comments! Thanks :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this update took so long and is more of a filler one. I wanted to tide you over until I could write a better one. Well the good news is that my finals all went well and so did my surgery :) You should start expecting the updates at their usual pace. I hope you enjoy this chapter and comments!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

Hotch stared intently at the portable whiteboard sitting between him and Rossi.

"I think this might work." Rossi suggested sketching out a design.

Hotch looked it over and quickly shook his head. "The formation is all wrong." He erased the board with an eraser, "We need it more even in the front." Hotch scrawled X's across the board.

Garcia sat in wonder watching the two men debate over the serious issue.

"Well," Reid cut in, "Statistically if you put three up front and four in the middle and then a diamond in the back it will work much more smoothly."

"The kid has a point." Rossi nodded.

"But," Hotch interrupted, "we can only have ten."

"Okay guys," Garcia stopped the men in the middle of their debate, "This is just the lineup for an elementary school aged soccer game!"

"_Just _the lineup? This is the most important part if we want to win the game!" Rossi exclaimed.

"They play the whole game in one big clump. They need to spread out." Hotch added.

"During the next practice we need to focus on them actually playing their position." Rossi agreed.

Garcia sighed and threw her hands in the air. There was no hope with these guys. She looked over to JJ who was sitting alone across the plane from them. She was staring out the window. Garcia got up from her seat with the guys and walked over to her.

"Hey JJ! Why so glum?"

"I'm not Garcia; it's just been a long trip." JJ sighed.

"Tell me about it." Garcia agreed.

Suddenly a commotion on the other side of the plane interrupted their conversation. They both looked over and saw Emily dart into the bathroom. JJ instinctively leapt up. She was about to go over, but stopped. Morgan was standing by Emily; his hand was on her arm. He was with her right now, and her going over there would probably just be a hassle. They probably didn't want her to go over there. JJ slowly sat down again, but was on the edge of her seat. She looked around the plane and saw the rest of the team had been alarmed.

Emily stepped out of the bathroom a few moments later; it was obvious she had been sick. Morning sickness, the idea popped into JJ's head. That's what was going on.

"Emily are you okay?" Hotch asked from where he was sitting.

"Yeah I'm fine." She assured everyone, "Just a little motion sickness." She lied taking an unsteady step back to her seat and Morgan followed.

"That's weird;" Reid scrunched his eyebrows together, "Emily has never had motion sickness before. Usually this is a reoccurring illness. You wouldn't suddenly start getting it if you have been unsystematic for all these years."

"It's probably just the pain medication that she is on." Rossi pointed out.

Reid thought about this, but he wasn't convinced.

Eventually the men returned to their discussion about the plan for Jack's next soccer practice, planning out drills, and finishing the line up for their possible scrimmage.

JJ returned her gaze to outside the window. Garcia took the hint and returned back over to the men, and refereed their further discussions.

Emily sat down uneasily on the airplane seat. Her stomach was still shaky, but she felt it was safe.

"You doing okay Princess?" Morgan asked sitting across from her.

"I think so." She slowly nodded her head.

"How are you doing with everything else?" Morgan gestured to her stomach. He was talking about the baby. The baby she wanted to forget about. The baby she couldn't even call hers.

Emily replied with a shrug, not sure of any way to explain how she felt.

"You know I'm here for you always, don't you?"

Emily smiled at him, nodding.

"There's also JJ, and Garcia, and the rest of the team. We all care about you and are ready to help you with anything." Morgan told her.

"I know." Emily said, "I think I'm just going to try to catch a nap before the plane lands, I didn't get much sleep last night."

Morgan nodded and got up from his chair. He looked around the plane and saw JJ in the corner by herself. He walked over to her and sat down. He did not speak, and neither did she. A comfortable, peaceful, silence surrounded them that they both appreciated. The silence said so much neither of them wanted to. It said the questions that filled their minds with worry. What next? How can we help her?

**I hope you liked it, and like I said earlier you should expect a better one pretty soon. Please comment thought! I enjoy reading all of them, and using your advice!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is finally a longer chapter after all of the shorter ones you have been getting. I hope you enjoy it. And please comment! Even if you just started reading, or haven't ever commented, or have a lot! I love reading all of them :) because you guys are all awesome.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

"Emily I want you to take a few more days off until you come back to work." Hotch told Emily after they got off the jet.

"Hotch; I've already had a lot of time since, then..." Emily argued back.

"I know, but just a few days. Get some more rest. I don't want you coming in until you are well rested."

"Okay," Emily agreed. It was reasonable, and she was exhausted.

"Now who's up for some drinks?" Rossi asked.

"Oh, I am!" Reid answered.

"Jack's over at a friend's, I think I can come." Hotch said.

"I'm game, but only if you come Mama," Morgan wrapped his arm around Garcia.

"Oh, my chocolate god, when would I ever pass up drinks with you?" Garcia answered back.

They all looked over at Emily and JJ.

"You know, I'm pretty tired. I think I'm just going to go home."Emily said.

"Same here." JJ answered.

"You don't know what you're going to be missing." Morgan tried to tempt them.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I do." Emily shot him down, "I'm going to head out now." Emily started walking toward her car. She got in and drove the short drive to her apartment. She passed through the lobby and made it to her room. She opened the door and was greeted by her apartment. But it had been ransacked. She looked inside and books were on the ground, and papers had been spread around them. Plates and glasses were broken on the ground. Emily sighed, and stepped into the room closing the door behind. Suddenly she heard something come from her bedroom. She heard footsteps. Instinctively she reached for her gun, only to realize it wasn't there. Bate's had taken it. She grabbed a steak knife from her kitchen counter and slowly approached the door. She listened silently and heard the footsteps come again. She reached for the knob and silently turned it. In a second she threw the door open and stepped in with the knife at the ready. She was met by a figure. A figure she had not expected to see. Sergio ran up to her from across the room.

"He didn't kill you!" Emily said relieved. He was missing his collar, but he was alive. Emily quickly checked the rest of the room to determine that Sergio had in fact been the sound she heard. She fell onto her bed and her cat jumped up. He nuzzled his head into her side and purred. Emily was too distracted petting him that she didn't immediately realize all of her clothes had been thrown around her room. And one of her mirrors had been broken.

Emily kicked her shoes off and got under the covers of her bed. Sergio jumped up angry that she had moved, but quickly re- settled next to her head. She looked over to the clock and saw it was only 7:30, but she was exhausted. Emily closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_Emily was holding a baby. Her baby. She felt it in her arms, but was too afraid to look down at it. Afraid she would see Bate's. She took a quick glance down and saw what looked like just a normal baby. She took a second look and paused. She stroked the baby's face and brought it up to her own face. The second she did that it started to transform. It turned into Bate's and pushed her down. He lifted up the bottom of her dress. He drifted his hands up her legs. She kicked at him, but he grabbed her leg. He pinned both of her legs down with his knees. His hands continued to move up her body. He fingered her underwear; playing with the elastic on it. He then pulled it down to her knees. Emily tried to sit up, she tried to fight but he pushed her back down and overpowered her. He worked the zipper on his own pants, and then leaned over her… _

Emily woke up with a gasp. She was coated in a thin sweat. She startled Sergio and he jumped up and ran to the foot of her bed, where he curled up again. Emily took a few deep breaths and wiped her face off. She was tangled in her covers. Quickly she untangled herself and got out of bed. She sat on the edge of it and put her head in her hands. He's controlling my life, she thought. Emily got up and walked to her kitchen. She had to step around all of the stuff on the floor to get to the cabinet. She went through all of them until she was able to find a glass. She cautiously walked to the other side of her kitchen and pulled the scotch out. She poured herself a glass and sat down. She brought the drink to her lips and paused. It suddenly came to her. She was pregnant, she couldn't drink. She slammed her cup back onto the table. She held her head in her hands. She couldn't even have a drink to try to forget the memories. She got up from the table and started pacing up and down her hallway. She glanced at the clock on the wall and read 10:45. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She hesitated before pressing send. It was late; she didn't want to be a bother. Finally her desperate need to talk overcame her other worries. She pressed send and the phone starting to ring.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Hey Jayje." Emily said.

"Emily." JJ warmly greeted back.

"Did I wake you up?" Emily asked.

"No, I was just watching some made for TV movie," JJ laughed, "I'm actually kind of glad you interrupted. It was pretty bad."

"Do you think…?" Emily started, but cut off before finishing.

"I'll be over in a few minutes." JJ answered, knowing what her friend was asking.

"Thanks." Emily sighed relieved.

"Anytime," Emily could hear the smile in JJ's voice.

She hung up the phone and turned on the TV. The news was on. A story about the recent murders in the city was being featured across the screen. She immediately clicked the TV off. Why was the world so filled with pain and suffering? It was like humans were forms that were only capable of conflict. She knew there were good, like the bartender, but the Bates' of the world far outnumbered those. It seemed no one stood a chance in this world of suffering.

Then the door knocked interrupting her thoughts. She walked over to it, stepping over the things that were thrown on the ground. She looked through the hole in her door and saw JJ standing there. She opened the door for her. JJ looked in and saw her friend was still wearing her work clothes, but she also saw something was wrong. JJ stepped into her apartment and saw that it had been trashed.

"Oh Em, did Bate's do this?" JJ asked.

"I'm guessing." She answered, "But I'm not going to worry about it until tomorrow."

JJ understood. She held up the bag she was holding, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Both of them walked into the kitchen and JJ set down her bag on the table. Emily smelled the aroma of Italian food surround her.

"That smells amazing." Emily said trying to find some plates that they could use. She finally found two suitable ones and some forks. She set them on the table as JJ took the food out of the bag. As JJ set down the two Styrofoam containers of food she spotted the glass half filled with Scotch.

"Em…?" She motioned towards the glass.

"Don't worry JJ, I didn't drink any. The rest of it spilled when I slammed it down on the table. That bastard made it so now I can't even drink." She spit our bitterly. She then picked up the glass and dumped the rest of it in the sink. Both of the women filled their plates with food and sat down at the counter. Emily cleared all of the stuff off it by dumping it on the ground.

They ate in silence. Emily didn't realize how hungry she was until she took her first bite of the food. When they were done eating, Emily took their plates and set them in the sink. Then the two of them migrated over to the couch.

"How are you holding up?" JJ asked Emily, looking into her eyes.

"I'm fi-" Emily cut herself off. The lie had been almost automatic. "I'm scared." She admitted looking down.

JJ scooted closer to Emily, and put her arm around her friend.

"I don't know if I can do this JJ. I don't know if I can have this baby." She looked back into JJ's eyes, "I keep having dreams and I keep thinking… what if this baby is like Bates? How can I love his child?" Tears filled her eyes.

"Emily this baby is not going to be like Bates and it is not Bate's. This baby is yours. You want to know why? Because being the biological father means absolutely nothing. Bates will have no part of this baby's life." JJ assured her.

"But every time I look at the baby, it is going to remind me of his father. Of Bates. It's going to remind me of when he… Oh God JJ, I don't want to remember." Emily cried.

JJ just hugged Emily; no words could convey what she wanted say. Emily hugged her back. Eventually she looked back up.

"When I was in that room, I knew what he was going to do to me. I knew, and there was nothing I could damn well do about it. He made me wear that dress, to play out some sick fantasy of his. After that he didn't even do it right away, but I couldn't even keep him off long enough for you guys to come. And because of that he was able to…" Emily couldn't find herself to use the word.

"Emily don't do that. You know this is not your fault. And you don't know how badly I wish we could have gotten their faster."

"Don't you do that either JJ," Emily almost commanded, "You came as fast as you could."

They both sadly smiled at each other for the un-spoken agreement that this was Bate's fault. Clear and simple.

"Emily, I know you, and I know you can do this. You are so strong and you have so many people that want to help you. That includes me and everyone else from the team."

"I know," Emily answered, "I couldn't ask for anyone better." She then looked at the clock again. "It's late; you probably want to go, don't you?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Emily Prentiss. I'm here for the long haul, and that means I am here now."

Emily took her friends hand in hers and squeezed it, "Thank you." She said gazing in her friend's eyes, meaning every word she said.

JJ took her hand out of Emily's, but then pulled her into another hug. "And don't you forget that." JJ whispered.

And Emily never would.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys are able to comment :) I really appreciate all of them **


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you enjoy another longer chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews I got! And I hope that I get more! **

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

Four weeks since the team had come home, and almost two months since Emily had been captured, the team got their first big case. JJ called the team and they all joined in the conference room. She already had the computer set up.

"You guys have probably already heard about this on the news," JJ started. The string of murders that they were about to investigate had been committed in their own backyard. "There have been three bodies and another has gone missing in four weeks. All of them have been women ranging in ages from 15 to 30. All of them were athletic and brunette"

"Three bodies and another missing in four weeks?" Morgan asked. "That's considerably faster than usual."

"The first two bodies were found 18 days apart and the third was found 11 days later." JJ informed them. "Another girl went missing 5 days ago."

"And they just called us in now?" Emily asked incredulously, "He is taking less time in between murders. This girl doesn't have that much longer."

"Then we better get working." Rossi said.

JJ filled them in on the rest of the information that they had regarding the case.

"Reid, I want you to start a geographic profile. Rossi, go speak with the family of the girl that is missing now. Morgan, talk to the family of the first victim. JJ and Emily talk to the family of the second victim. I am going to speak with the family of the third victim and then I am going to get caught up with the local Leo's on the crime scenes." Hotch passed out jobs.

JJ and Emily got up and left the office to drive to the house. When they were in the car Emily looked over to JJ. "Jayje… was there any sexual assault on the victims?" She had to know.

"Yes. They were raped and there were also signs of other forms of sexual assault." JJ said, wishing those words didn't have to come out of her mouth.

Emily clutched her hands into a ball, jamming her jagged fingernails into her palm. She took a deep breath in and gazed out the window as she let it out.

"Em, are you going to be okay?" JJ asked concerned.

"We need to get going." Emily replied, ignoring the question.

JJ turned the car on and they drove the rest of the way in silence. Emily couldn't help but imagine what that bastard was doing to that young woman now. Finally they arrived at the house and they stepped out of the SUV.

"These are the Myers. Their daughters name was Sasha. She was 15." JJ reminded Emily as they walked to the door.

"God, this isn't right." Emily said as she knocked on the door.

A women, not older than 40, opened the door for them.

"Hello ma'am. You must be Mrs. Myers?" JJ asked.

The woman nodded at them.

"I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau from the FBI and this is Agent Emily Prentiss. We would like to talk to you about your daughter."

"Please come in." Mrs. Myers stepped out of the doorway and led them to the couches in the living room. "And please, call me Sarah."

"Sarah, I am so sorry for your loss," Emily said as she sat down, "Could you tell us about your daughter Sasha?"

Sarah's eyes misted over at the sound of her daughter's name. "She was a wonderful girl. She was just a sophomore in high school." Sarah's voice broke.

"It's okay, just take it slow." JJ soothed.

Sarah composed herself a little bit, and then continued, "She was on the JV soccer team. She loved school. She didn't have straight A's, but she tried her hardest. She always tried her hardest at everything she did."

"Where was she when she disappeared?" Emily asked softly.

"She was going on a run. She wanted to stay in shape outside of the soccer season."

"Does she usually go on runs alone?" JJ asked.

"Sometimes her friend Nicole goes with her, but a lot of the time it is alone. If only I wouldn't have let her go. We were going over to my families, but I let her run first. If only I hadn't let her…" Sarah cried.

"Sarah, you can't blame yourself for what happened. None of this is your fault." Emily tried to comfort her.

Suddenly they heard a sound coming down the stairs; they looked up and saw a man.

"That's my husband," Sarah said, "His name is Chris."

"Who are you?" Chris asked as he came down stairs.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau, and this is Emily Prentiss. We are with the FBI." JJ took out her credential to show him.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"We are trying to find the man who did this to your daughter." Emily explained, "He has another girl right now."

"Now? You're coming now? Why didn't you come while Sasha was still alive? You didn't do anything while he had her!" He yelled at them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Myers," JJ said, "We just got called in on this case."

"I know there was a girl before Sasha, why didn't you come then? Why didn't you save my baby?" He cried.

"I'm sorry. We are going to do whatever we can to catch the person who did this." Emily assured him.

"I want you out of my house now!" He commanded.

"Please Mr. Myers we just need to ask you a few more questions." JJ tried to reason.

"No! It's too late. You didn't help find my daughter and now she is dead. I want you out now!"

Emily and JJ both made their way to the front door. Emily took out her card with her numbers on it and slipped it to Sarah, "Call me if you want to talk, we need your help to catch whoever did this." Emily whispered under her breath as she gave it to her.

Sarah gave a slight nod, and the two women left the house. They got in the car and JJ immediately pulled out of the driveway, they could see Mr. Myers watching through the window.

Emily put her head in her hands as they drove back to the BAU. She couldn't keep what he had said out of her mind. When they pulled into the BAU the women silently got out of the car and walked to their office. When they entered they were met by Hotch and another man.

"This is Officer Orthright; he is in charge of these murders." Hotch introduced them, "This is Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss."

"It's JJ," JJ told him.

Emily just glared at him. What Mr. Myers said to her continued to run through her head.

"Why didn't you call us in earlier?" Emily asked hardly.

"We weren't sure that the murders were connected until the third one happened." He tried to explain.

"And it didn't occur to you to call us in sooner? After you found the third body and knew they were connected, or perhaps after the fourth girl went missing? This girl has been missing for five days already!"

"We didn't think we needed-" Emily cut him off before he could finish.

"You didn't think you needed what? You didn't think you needed our help? Thought you could do it on your own? What do you think he is doing to that girl right now because of you ignorance? Because of you idiocy-" Emily shouted at him, until Hotch cut her off.

"Prentiss. Here, now." He demanded, walked to the other side of the room.

She reluctantly followed him.

"What the hell was that?" He angrily asked, "We do not treat the people we are working with like that."

"Hotch, if they would have called us sooner, we could have gotten this guy already!" She argued back.

"You don't think I don't know that? But it has never been acceptable to speak that way. It stops cooperation and you know that. Now get out of my sight while I try to smooth this over." Hotch ordered her.

Emily fumed with anger, but she knew there was nothing left to do. She watched Hotch walk over to the officer and talk to him. It disgusted her. She walked over to the bathroom and stared in the mirror. She could see the anger in her own eyes, and it scared her. She turned on the faucet and caught water in her hands. She splashed her face with it, hoping to cool it down. Her cheeks were flaming red. She put her hands on either side of the sink and bent her head down trying to cool herself off. She brought in a shaky breath and slowly let it out. She didn't hear the door open behind her.

"Emily," JJ said.

"JJ don't," Emily pleaded staying in the same position. "I already got a lecture."

"I'm not here to lecture you Em. You should know me better than that. I want to know what's going on."

"I'm scaring myself JJ." Emily said looking up. "God I just got so angry. I know what that girl is going through, and I can't stand doing nothing about it."

"We aren't doing nothing." JJ tried to assure her.

"She's already been there 5 days. Even if we find her… She'll never forget what happened to her."

"She might not, but we can still help her."

Emily took another big breath in; this time it wasn't quite as shaky. She took a paper towel and wiped off her face.

"How mad is Hotch?" Emily asked, cringing while she waited for the answer.

"He was able to smooth it over nicely, so that should help." JJ told her.

Emily nodded.

JJ starting to walk for the door but Emily stopped her, "Jayje?"

"Yeah?" She looked back to Emily.

"I have a doctor's appointment after work tomorrow… I'm seeing the ultrasound… and…" Emily trailed off.

"I'll be there." JJ said smiling up at Emily.

"Thank you."

"Like I said Emily, I'm here for you for everything, no matter what."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please comment and tell me what you thought! I appreciate every single review I get! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**I apologize that this chapter is a little boring. But don't fear, it is just a build up for the next chapter. I PROMISE YOU THAT IT WILL GET BETTER! Hang in and keep reading! I hope to get lots of comments :)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

"We believe that the unsub is a white male. He would be in his late twenties or early thirties. The time between murders is decreasing, so we believe he continues to become more mentally unstable and is unable to control his urges." Hotch presented the profile to the Quantico Police.

"The trigger for these murders would most likely be either the loss of a job, or possibly being left by his wife or girlfriend. He targets brunettes with athletic bodies, so we are assuming that is what the woman looks like." Morgan continued.

The police officers sat intently listening and writing down the information on their notepads.

"We know that the unsub is not sexually inadequate, but he may feel inadequate in other ways. By committing these murders it helps him feel in control." Emily said.

"Are there any questions?" Hotch asked.

One of the officers in the back row raised his hand, "Do you believe he has already killed the girl he has now?"

"We have not found a body, so until any new information arises we are going to continue on the assumptions that she is alive." Hotch answered.

There were no more questions so JJ said, "I will be holding a press conference with the media in five minutes it is then that we will present our profile to the public."

After that all of the officers went back to their work and the team met in the back.

"Do you think we have a good chance of getting this guy before he kills her?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know," Hotch shook his head, "We just need to work with the profile we have and hope we get him in time."

"It's time for the press conference," JJ said, and the team walking to the front steps, and were met by cameras and reporters. JJ stood in front of them with poise and gave them the profile. They got the few expected questions and then were back inside.

* * *

><p>When they got back inside officers were sitting at tables waiting to field calls that press conferences always received. Getting the right tip could be crucial, but they also had to screen through too many pointless calls, and ones from callers who just want to get attention.<p>

"Reid, what did your geographic profile show us?" Hotch asked.

"The unsub most likely lives in the suburbs of Quantico, that is where his comfort zone seems to be." Reid answered.

"Okay. Morgan, have Garcia run the residents in the suburbs against our profile. Maybe we will get a match or at least be able to narrow down the suspects." Hotch told him.

Morgan flipped out his cell phone and walked to the other side of the room to talk to Garcia.

The rest of the team started on different angles in a desperate attempt to catch this unsub.

* * *

><p>"Agent Hotchner!" Officer Orthright called from the other side of the room. He was holding a phone, but had covered it up.<p>

Hotch quickly walked over.

"I think I got something. This woman thinks her husband fits the profile. She just left him and has brown hair, also she is a runner." Orthright quickly said.

Hotch took the phone from his hand and talked to the woman on the phone. He got enough information to be satisfied that this might be the unsub. He also got possible locations of where he could be. He quickly walked back to his team.

"We have a very good looking suspect, his soon to be ex-wife just called us. His name is Timothy Hart. We have a few possible locations of where he could be. Morgan, JJ, and Emily I want you to go to the house he has been renting. It is 78957 Trutly Drive. Rossi and Reid go to his workplace; Officer Orthright and I are going to his storage locker." The team quickly split up and headed out. Morgan, JJ, and Emily all got in one SUV and drove to his house in record time.

* * *

><p>"We don't have a warrant," Morgan realized, "If he is at this house, how are we going to get him to let us in the door?"<p>

The three of them looked at the house and saw the light turn on in one of the front rooms.

"I'll go," Emily said, her eyes locked on the house.

"No Em…" JJ started.

"JJ, we know he is into brunettes, he will let me in. When I find enough evidence I'll call you."

"I don't like this," Morgan said uneasily, "Emily, you're pregnant and this would be putting you and the baby in danger."

"Morgan, I am not going to let this girl die because of a damn search warrant." Emily said sternly, "Without a warrant we can't go in without his permission. I am going to get us in and you can either help me or not."

"Fine," JJ and Morgan both said although they were not comfortable with it. They also both knew that there was no stopping Emily when she had her mind set on something.

Emily upholstered her gun and tucked it in the back of her pants, covering it with her shirt. She then took her hair out of its ponytail, and ran her hand through it.

"Be ready for my call," She said as she stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her. Slowly she walked up to the house and rang the doorbell, going over her rouse to get in the door. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, never before had she been this anxious.

A man opened the door; he was white and looked like he was in his late twenties. He was also living in the suburbs, right where Reid expected. Exactly what the profile had been. This was no coincidence, this was their unsub.

"Hello," Emily said in a sweet voice, "Is Cassy here?"

"Cassy?" The man asked gruffly.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! I have been driving around for hours and haven't been able to find her house!" Emily couldn't tell if he was buying it or not.

"Anything I can help you with?" Yes, Emily thought. He was buying it.

"You look like a nice man," Emily flirted, "And the thing is my phone died on me a few hours ago. Would you be kind enough to let me use yours?"

"Of course," The man said. He opened the door wider and Emily stepped in. As she did he closed the door behind her.

**Yeah I know it wasn't very long or exciting, but dont worry, next chapter will be! I really hope that you comment and tell me what you like/ dont like/ want to see aboutmy story :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know this is a short one, but I made it a fast update for all those who wanted one :) Thanks for all of the reviews I got, I hope to get more!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

Emily heard the door lock behind her. She nervously started picking at her finger nails.

"Let me show you to the phone," He offered, "I'm getting my upstairs re- done, so the only workable one is in the basement."

"Of course," Emily smiled. How did anyone ever fall for this? It was so obvious what he was doing, not to mention he didn't look like the most trustworthy person around.

He led her to the door and opened it revealing stairs. He offered her to walk first, and reluctantly she did. Emily had her hands in her pocket. She already had Morgan's number typed in; all she had to do was press send. She got to the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner. The first thing she saw was the young girl from the pictures JJ had shown them chained up to the wall. It was Samantha. She pressed send just as hands grabbed her neck from behind. He pushed her onto her knees.

"Don't you wish you had found Cassie's house?" He laughed in her ear.

"There is no Cassie you son of a bitch," She turned and punched him in the face.

A look of shock and surprise crossed his face, but was quickly filled with rage. He brought up his hand and before Emily could react he struck her in the face. This caused her to lose her balance and she stumbled. He used this as an opportunity to tackle her to the ground. Emily could hear footsteps from upstairs as he pinned her to the ground and struck her face again. Emily heard a crack and pain shot through her nose. She looked over to her left and saw the terrified girl. This gave Emily the energy back to fight him. She got out from under him and managed to get him on the ground. She hit him against the face. She then hit him again.

"This is for that girl over there." She punched him again, "This is what I wish I could have done to Bates." She punched him as hard as she could.

The man's body stopped struggling underneath her. She heard footsteps running down the stairs and heard Morgan yell, "FBI!" He saw Emily and ran over. She was about to punch him again, but Morgan grabbed her arm. "He's unconscious Emily!" Morgan said looking at the man's bloody and bruised face. He had to pull Emily from off of him. She turned around and he saw blood gushing from her nose.

Morgan quickly pulled out his cell phone, "We need three ambulances."

Emily looked over and saw JJ was sitting next to Samantha and she was bawling in JJ's arms. JJ had found the keys to the chains hanging on the wall and unlocked her. Emily walked over and hugged her best friend and the victim.

"It's all over," JJ whispered to both of them, "The ambulance is on its way."

JJ and Emily sat on either side of Samantha.

"It's all over," JJ reassured her again.

Emily looked the girl over and was shocked. Her face was bruised and bloody, she had tear streaks on her cheeks. In more ways than one she reminded Emily of herself.

Morgan had called the rest of the team, and by now they were arriving. Hotch briskly walked down the stairs.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"I called three ambulances," Morgan said, "And Hart is unconscious." He motioned over to where Hart was lying lifeless on the floor.

As Hotch nodded the paramedics ran down stairs. They put Samantha on a stretcher and carried her up stairs and into the ambulance. Another pair came and took Hart and brought him up to another ambulance.

* * *

><p>"Come on Em, you need to get checked out," JJ ordered her. She stood up and helped Emily stand.<p>

This time Emily didn't argue. She was worried about the baby. She touched her nose and saw blood was still running out of it.

She and JJ started walking upstairs. JJ wrapped her arm around Emily's waist and offered her support as they starting walking. When the two of them made it to the front door Emily was feeling light headed. As soon as they walked outside the ambulance pulled up. The paramedics got out of the back of the ambulance. One of them saw Emily and grabbed gauze from the back of the ambulance. He offered his hand out to her and she took it. He helped her into the ambulance.

"I need you to sit down," He said. When she did he applied the gauze to her nose. He held it there a few minutes until the bleeding stopped. He then looked over her nose. "I think it is broken, but you will need to get it x-rayed at the hospital." He observed. He gave her an icepack to hold to her face. The coldness stung as it came in contact with her face, but it eventually caused it to numb. In her opinion that was the best feeling, nothing.

"Were there any more injured people?" The paramedic asked JJ.

"No, that's it." JJ answered.

"Okay, then we are going to head to the hospital."

"I'm coming with," JJ said already stepping in the back of the ambulance. She sat down next to Emily and wraped her arm around Emily's waist again.

The paramedic closed the door and immediately the ambulance made its way to the hospital.

"Is anything else bothering you?" The paramedic asked Emily.

Emily didn't respond for a second, then look over at JJ, "I'm over two months pregnant."

**I hope you enjoyed it :) The next chapters are probably going to focus a lot more on the pregnancy then the past few have. Please review! I LOVE getting them and hearing what you have to say! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter, and it is happier then the past few have been :) And as I promised there was more about the baby. I hope you enjoy and I really hope you comment!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

Emily lay on the examination table. Her shirt was pulled up over her stomach.

"How far along are you?" The nurse asked, quickly setting up the ultrasound equipment.

"A little over two months," Emily answered.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" The nurse asked, "I need to determine what the chance is that your baby got hurt."

The nurse already knew the background information that Emily had been attacked while entering a suspect's house.

"First he choked me, then pushed me to the ground, he pinned me there…" Emily trailed off looking around the room. This reminded her too much of Bates. When he pinned her to the ground, and what he did after. "Then he punched me a few times. That's all." She quickly finished.

"Okay, it doesn't sound like anything came in contact with your stomach, which is good," The nurse said as she finished setting up the equipment. She took out the gel and squeezed it on Emily's stomach. The screen was situated next to Emily and as the nurse moved the ultrasound around her stomach a rhythmatic beating came out of the monitor.

"You hear that?" The nurse asked, "That is your baby's heart beat." The nurse smiled at Emily.

Emily stared wide eyes at the monitor, her baby was okay!

"Right here," the nurse pointed to a small circle on the screen, "This is the baby's head."

Emily drew her breath in as she saw her baby's head. She couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't believe she was going to be a mother.

"I'll print out these pictures so you can show you friends," The nurse offered.

Emily quickly nodded her head. The nurse printed the pictures and then started to put away the equipment. Emily wiped off her stomach and then pulled her shirt back down.

"Another thing," The nurse said, "I don't want you working in the field again until the baby is born. That means arrest warrants, under cover, talking to a suspect, anything that would put you or your baby at risk. I read your file and I know that recently you have been in a great deal of danger and that can't happen anymore."

Emily was so happy to see that her baby was okay that she agreed to what the nurse had said without any argument.

"Here you go," The nurse handed Emily the pictures from the ultrasound, "We are going to need to see you back here in a few months."

Emily nodded and left the room. She had already been treated for her nose, which was officially broken, so a stiff white paper had been put around it. But at least this meant she could leave. Emily entered the waiting room and saw JJ sitting there.

"Jayje!" Emily ran over to her. Involuntarily tears filled her eyes, "my baby's okay."

JJ stood up and pulled Emily into a tight hug, "That's the first time I've heard you call the baby yours."

Emily nodded and pulled out of the hug and quickly took out the pictures the nurse had given to her, "Look!"

JJ took the pictures and looked through them, "Oh Em!"

Emily smiled back at her friend. "Where's the rest of the team?" She asked.

"They had to go fill out all the paper work. Morgan said he would take care of ours." JJ explained.

"I would never turn down an opportunity for Morgan to work for us," Emily laughed.

"So do you want to go out for dinner?" JJ asked Emily.

"Actually there's something I need to take care of first. How about we meet at my house in an hour?" Emily offered.

"Sounds good," JJ didn't asked Emily about what she needed to do.

JJ left the hospital and Emily turned around and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Hey Samantha," Emily said as she entered the hospital room, "I'm Emily Prentiss."<p>

"I remember you," Samantha said, "You were the one that beat up that man."

Emily laughed, "Yes, I guess I did do that."

"Thank you for finding me," Samantha said.

"We all did that. How are you feeling?" Emily asked as she sat down in the chair by Samantha's bed.

"I'm fine." Samantha answered.

Another way of how she is like me, Emily thought.

"Don't do that," Emily said.

Samantha looked at her with questioning eyes.

"About two months ago I was taken by a man," Emily started to explain. "He had me for a few days until my team came and found me. I was so scared about my team finding out what he did to me, because I thought they would think I was weak. I tried to hide everything and was ashamed of how I was feeling. But I found out I was wrong. You know why? Because I found someone who cared and who I knew wouldn't judge me," Emily said thinking of JJ. "Samantha, you need to find someone to talk to, it will help you. Take it from me. I'm not an open person but when you find someone you can talk to it changes things."

Samantha nodded.

"Do you promise me you will do that? Do you promise you won't try to hide what happened?" Emily asked.

"I promise," Samantha whispered.

Emily heard the door open from behind her.

"Samantha?" A young girl asked from the doorway.

"Lynn." Samantha said back.

Lynn ran over and hugged Samantha.

Emily stood up to leave, "Don't forget your promise."

"I won't" Samantha smiled, nodding to her friend Lynn.

Emily smiled back and left the room. She had a feeling that Samantha was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Emily arrived back to her apartment 45 minutes later. She left her door unlocked and went to take a shower. She stepped into the shower and washed the day off. When she finished she stepped out and dressed into jeans and a navy blue top. She brushed her hair out and walked out of her bedroom. She walked into the kitchen and saw JJ standing there pulling out plates for the Chinese she had brought. JJ was wearing dark pants and an elegant red shirt. Her hair was pin strait. In other words she was gorgeous.<p>

The two of them sat down and devoured their food. When they were finished JJ looked at Emily, "When are you going to tell the rest of the team?" JJ was referring to the pregnancy.

"Tomorrow," Emily decided.

The two of them moved to the couch, as they had last time JJ was over.

"I talked to Samantha," Emily told JJ, "I really think she is going to be okay."

"That's great," JJ smiled, and stared into Emily's eyes. Emily gazed back. She saw the eyes of someone who was amazing. Someone who had always, and will always be there for her. The eyes of someone who loved her. But most of all, the eyes of someone she loved.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for all the comments I have recieved. It really is amazing to recieve all types of comments, so I hope I keep getting some! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**I owe SO MUCH thanks to Kat-D11! I was having a lot of trouble with this chapter and how the team would react and everything, but Kat-D11 helped me with all of that and more! I wish I could show you my gratitude better! **

**I also have a question for all reader! How serious would you like JJ and Emily's relationship to be? Tell me your answer in a comment or a PM. Ill take all of your answers into consideration when I start writing my next chapters. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

Emily walked up the steps to her supervisor's office. Nervously she picked at her fingernails. She wished she had taken JJ's offer to come with her. But Emily decided she needed to tell Hotch herself. She stood in the doorway and hesitated. Rossi was sitting in the office with Hotch. She wasn't expecting this, but she had made her choice. She knew if she didn't tell them now she might chicken out. Emily couldn't understand why she was so nervous. Maybe she was afraid of what he would think. Or that he would be angry. But it was more than that. As much as she hated to admit it this whole thing terrified her. Finally she was able to push those feelings down and knocked of the open door.

"Come in," Hotch said, him and Rossi looked up from their paper work.

"Hey Hotch and Rossi," Emily said.

"Hello Prentiss," Hotch replied offering her a seat.

Emily took the seat to be polite, even though she would much rather be standing.

Emily looked down at her feet, "There's something I need to tell both of you. Well actually the whole team."

Both Hotch and Rossi immediately noticed her demeanor, she was nervous and they didn't know why. Both men quickly started profiling her as discreetly as possible. "What's on your mind?" Rossi asked.

"I know I should have told you this sooner, but it was just… I just couldn't. Not then." Emily mumbled.

"What is it Emily?" Hotch started to worry.

"I'm pregnant." Emily answered bracing herself for their anger.

"Emily, why didn't you think you could tell us that?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's just… " She trialed off, "Never mind."

"How far along are you?" Rossi asked.

"A little over two months," Emily answered.

Two months, Hotch and Rossi both thought simultaneously. That was when… oh. Everything suddenly became clear. It was Bate's. Both men stared at her. Waiting for anything really.

Emily looked up at them, "It was just a lot to handle at the time. And because of the circumstances, and because," She sighed, "Because,"

"Emily, you don't need to go into detail." Rossi told her, "We understand."

"Have you seen a doctor?" Hotch asked, as usual he was all business.

"I saw the doctor yesterday and she doesn't want me working in the field doing anything dangerous until the baby is born." Emily answered.

"Of course," Hotch answered, "For all of our cases when you feel okay working, you can just stay at the station and work on the profile. And we can discuss your time off when we need to."

"Thank you Hotch." Emily said grateful.

"Emily, if you need anything," Rossi started, he then reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, "This whole team is here for you. For anything, at anytime."

"I know Rossi, thank you."

Hotch nodded at Emily as she stood up. She left his office feeling a little better than she did earlier. But she kept in mind that she still had two more people to tell. God, it shouldn't be this hard, she thought. And the truth was if her baby wasn't also Bate's it wouldn't be.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking?" Rossi asked, looking over at Hotch.<p>

"I'm thinking I wish that son of a bitch wasn't dead, so I could do it myself." He answered.

Rossi nodded his head in agreement, "I'm with you on that one Hotch. Just remember, this doesn't have to be all bad."

Hotch looked over at him, it was obvious on his face that Hotch had no idea what Rossi was talking about, "Was I the only one profiling there? Did you not see her nervousness, her fear?"

"Emily's pregnant, yes it's Bate's, but that part doesn't need to be focused on. Of course this is hard for her, but as a team we need to help her."

Hotch saw where Rossi was coming from and nodded.

"But we will need to keep an eye on her. She is going to need a lot of support now. And you know how Emily is; she will probably refuse it." Rossi added.

* * *

><p>Emily walked down the stairs and met JJ at the bottom.<p>

"How did it go?" JJ asked.

"It was fine. They understood." Emily said in monotone.

"Em, what is it?"

Emily gave up on keeping things from JJ a while ago, "I just, they already know I was raped. Isn't that enough? Didn't this 'man' do enough? Now I have to go around and re- advertise to the team how weak I am."

JJ opened her mouth to say something, but Emily stopped her before she could, "I know, I know, 'I'm not weak,'" She mocked what JJ was about to say, "God, you're a broken record!"

JJ just stood and looked at the brunette.

Emily looked over at JJ and their eyes locked. Inside her friends eyes, Emily saw hurt. And she realized she was the one who had put it there. She hated seeing it there, and was so ashamed of herself. She was hurting so she took the opportunity to give her pain to the one person that she fully trusted.

"Oh god JJ, I'm so sorry!" Emily urgently apologized.

JJ continued to just stand there. She had nothing to say.

"Please JJ, I didn't mean what I said!" Emily pulled the stunned blonde into a hug.

At the close contact JJ realized what was going on. "It's okay Em," She said into her friend's ear, "It's okay." She put her arm on Emily's back.

"I'm so sorry; I know you are just helping." Emily said back, a tear slipped down her cheek. JJ pulled out of the hug although she wanted to stay in the warm embrace forever.

"Why am I crying?" Emily asked in utter confusion.

JJ smiled at her confused friend, "its hormones Emily. The sudden anger, then the sadness those all come with being pregnant." JJ took a strand on Emily's hair and played with it.

"You mean this is going to happen a lot?" Emily gasped astonished, and angry.

"Hormones are a bitch," JJ answered the question using those words.

"Oh, god," Emily groaned, "These are going to be some rough months."

"Tell me about it," JJ laughed.

Emily laughed back and quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks. She would need to concentrate more on keeping her emotions in check. Especially in the office.

Emily glanced around the office and saw Morgan and Reid sitting together playing a computer game. "Jayje will you come with me to tell Reid?"

"Of course!" JJ and Emily walked together toward the two men.

"Looks like your paper work is going well," Emily said behind them. Both men jumped and turned around. They hadn't realized she was there. In their moment of shock the airplane they had been flying crashed to the ground.

"Emily! You crashed our airplane!" Reid whined.

"I think you'll get over it when Hotch comes down and sees your playing games instead of working." Emily smiled.

"Fine," Morgan pouted, but turned his computer screen back to Microsoft Word where he had been writing something.

"Reid there's something I wanted to tell you," Emily said.

"Yeah?" He asked looking around the room.

Morgan also turned back around; he wanted any excuse not to do his paper work.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Emily said bluntly.

Reid stared at her wide eyed, "Oh, well that's… um, that's…"

"This is a good thing Reid… I think." Emily told him. She could tell he was confused about how to react.

"Oh well then congratulations," He stood up and hugged Emily, "If there is anything you need just ask, like I can help you with your paper work if you want." He offered.

"That's a dangerous thing to offer boy genius," Morgan warned him.

Emily glared at Morgan, "I'm really starting to wonder how you ever get any girls."

"It's all these good looks," Morgan gloated, but then he stood up from his desk, "But I am glad I get to congratulate you formally." He then hugged Emily. "And I was joking before, if you need anything I am here too."

"Thanks guys," Emily smiled at both of them as she pulled out of the hug with Morgan, "Now I just have one more person to tell."

The four of them exchanged glances.

"You might want to get prepared." Morgan offered Emily some advice.

Emily nodded and she and JJ made their way to Garcia's lair.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I want to thank Kat-D11 again for all of the help! Don't forget to answer my question and write other comments :) Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't know if you guys have realized this yet, but I'm kind of a people pleaser. I asked for your thoughts on JJ and Emily's relationship and got a variety of answers. I wish I could make everybody happy, but I know thats not going to happen, so I can only hope that you will continue reading if it doesn't go where you like. And I thank you for commenting! This chapter is more of a lighter one, and I am guessing the next one will be too :) I hope you guys have a great 4th of July! **

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

When the two women got out of sight of Reid and Morgan Emily twisted her hand into JJ's. JJ smiled and grasped the rough hand back. Together they made their way to the other woman of the BAU's lair. Emily knocked on the door with her free hand, and they heard Garcia hustle to the door. The second it was opened Emily dropped her hand out of JJ's. JJ felt a pang of hurt, but she understood.

"Oh Deary!" Garcia exclaimed to Emily. She quickly ushered the pair into her computer filled room.

"Hey Garcia," Emily said meekly.

"Morgan told me you were in the hospital again! You've got to stop doing that! I hate seeing anyone of you guys hurt! Do you think it's easy for me to just sit here while you guys go out and almost get yourself killed? Oh, your nose! What happened?" Garcia rambled.

Emily waited until Garcia had that out of her system until she answered. She knew she owed Garcia a huge deal of explanation. Her promise to tell her about Bate's had been dropped, and she knew Garcia wouldn't bring it up again. "My nose is broken." Emily said.

"Oh!" Garcia gasped.

"Garcia, you should have seen what Emily did to the unsub," JJ smiled, "She knocked him unconscious."

"What world has this come to that knocking someone unconscious is a good thing?" Garcia exclaimed, but she still flashed Emily a thumbs up and a smile.

"A pretty crappy one," Emily answered Garcia's rhetorical question, "But you have gotten your wish."

"What wish?" Garcia asked confused.

"I'm out of the field for a while." Emily answered. There was still a small feeling of anger about that matter.

Garcia had never once in her career at the BAU seen someone voluntarily step out of field work. No matter how much she was glad her friend was going to be safe, she couldn't help but fret over the reason. "Why are you out of the field?" Garcia asked cautiously.

Emily knew this was coming, this was even the reason she had come, yet the question took her off guard. Emily glanced over to JJ who gave her a nod of encouragement.

Garcia noticed the small exchange between the two agents, "What aren't you guys telling me here?" She exclaimed feeling out of the loop.

"Garcia, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. I even just told Hotch and Rossi and Reid." Emily said.

"Just told them what?" Garcia felt as though she would explode if Emily didn't just tell her what was going on.

Emily obviously didn't feel the same way. She wanted Garcia to understand why she was just finding out now. She knew the technical analysis could be fragile and sometimes take things personally that she shouldn't. "After Bates had… "Emily started over, "After I got back and was in the hospital, I was so overwhelmed. I couldn't even imagine telling everybody what I am telling them now."

"Please Emily just tell me before I have a heart attack!" Garcia interrupted her friend.

"Okay. I'm pregnant." The sentence came out as more of a question than it did an actual statement.

"Oh Emily!" Garcia squealed and pulled her friend into a tight hug, "I thought this was going to be bad news, the way you were drawing it out and everything." Suddenly Garcia paused and pulled out of the hug. She held Emily's shoulders in her hands and held the agent out at arm's length.

"Is this good news?" Garcia asked suddenly.

"I think so, yes." Emily answered.

"Oh thank god!" Garcia pulled her back into the hug. "I'm so happy for you! I can't believe there is going to be a little Prentiss!"

Emily and Garcia ended their hug, but Garcia still had a lot to say.

"Do you know if it is a girl or a boy?" Garcia asked.

"The doctor isn't able to check yet. I might be able to find out in a few months." Emily informed her.

"Oh I know exactly what we need to do!" Garcia squealed again looking between JJ and Emily, "We need another girl's night! We can discuss everything then."

JJ and Emily both nodded in agreement, "That sounds great."

"One problem," Garcia made a small frown, "My apartment is being fumigated."

"Where have you been staying?" JJ asked.

Garcia's frown turned into a devious smile, "The one and only Derek Morgan has let me room with him a few days."

"Gar-ci-a!" It was now Emily and JJ's turn to exclaim.

"I know, I know," Garcia said with a smile still plastered on her face, "And I don't think a girls night at Morgan's would work well."

"Then we'll have it over at my house," JJ offered.

"That sounds great!" Garcia was excited; she already had plans running through her head.

"Let's go to the bullpen and see when Hotch will let us out." Emily suggested.

The three BAU women left Garcia's computer lair and made their way up to the bullpen. When they entered it they saw Hotch was at Morgan's desk. Reid and Rossi could be seen snickering in the background.

"I think Morgan just got busted for playing video games instead of working." Emily snickered, and JJ and Garcia joined in. They walked over to where Reid and Rossi were. Then they all walked over to Morgan and Hotch. It looked like Morgan was done receiving a speech from Hotch. Morgan saw Reid laughing and loudly whispered, "You're just lucky I didn't rat you out Pretty boy."

Reid then looked sheepishly around the room making the rest of the team laugh even louder.

"Hotch did you have any more work for us?" Emily asked her boss.

"Well even if I did, I doubt any of it would get done." Hotch glanced and Morgan and Reid this time. This got another round of laughs from the rest of the team, "You guys can head out for the night."

"Thanks Hotch." Emily said.

"Hey Morgan I won't be over 'till late," Garcia winked at him, "We are having a girls night at JJ. But be sure to wait up for me," She flirted.

This received a few glances from the other men of the team that didn't know the back story.

"No! You guys Garcia's apartment, its being fumigated," Morgan tried to explain.

"Sure it is," Emily said faux doubting his claim.

"No really! She is just staying over until its okay to stay at her own place!" Morgan defended himself.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be?" Garcia fake gasped, "I thought you were different than that Derek Morgan, but you're just like all other men!"

Morgan was at a fault for words and confused. The woman smiled at their successfulness to set up Morgan.

"Well we better head out," Garcia looked between Emily and JJ. They both nodded in agreement. The three of them walked out and left the baffled FBI agent Derek Morgan behind them.

* * *

><p>Hotch had been examining Emily in the few minutes she was in the bullpen, he didn't want to admit he was profiling her again. She looked and acted happy. It was as if her emotions had drastically changed since she talked to him and Rossi.<p>

"You noticed it too?" Rossi walked over to Hotch.

"I don't understand. Earlier today she was nervous and jittery, but now she is laughing and well she's happy." Hotch stated baffled.

"After three failed marriages I can answer that statement with complete confidence. I'm surprised you don't remember this during Haley's pregnancy with Jack. It's called hormones."

**Thanks for reading! And I would really appreciate it if you would comment! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**I apologize that this is a VERY short chapter, but it had some light cuteness, and some fluff. If you don't like where I'm going with JJ and Emily, I do hope that you continue to read :) You should also all know by now that I love to get reviews and comments! Even if you are reading this chapter later and their are others posted, I also love getting reviews on old chapters :)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

JJ and Emily sat on the couch in JJ's apartment as they waited for Garcia to arrive.

"I don't know if you remember this," JJ starting, gazing at Emily, "But what I said before, during one of our cases, I stand by. I see you as a great mother." JJ was referring to after one of their cases when Emily offered to let a teenage victim whose family had been killed live with her.

"How could I have ever forgotten that?" Emily asked.

JJ let a small smile creep across her face, "You're going to be amazing Em."

Emily scooted closer to JJ on the couch. She couldn't keep herself away from the beautiful blonde that was sitting just a few feet away from her.

"You already are amazing Jayje, at everything." Emily whispered as the two of them brought their heads closer together. Emily let her lips gently brush up against JJ's to see if the other woman would pull back, but she didn't. Instead JJ put her small soft hand on Emily's cheek and stroked it.

JJ noticed that Emily's eyes were watering and quickly pulled back, "I'm sorry, I just…" The blonde mumbled worried she had done something wrong.

"No," Emily quickly stopped her and gently pulled her back in with her hand on the small of JJ's back.

Both of the women smiled at each other. But their moment was interrupted when they heard JJ's front door being opened. They jumped away from each other and stood up. Garcia walked in the front door and they greeted her,

"Hey Garcia!"

Emily quickly ran a finger under each of her eyes, damn hormones, she thought.

"Are you girls ready for a party?" Garcia exclaimed. She had missed Emily wiping her eyes and her and JJ jumping off the couch. She was too excited getting to see two of her favorite FBI agents out of the office.

"Yeah!" JJ answered, "I ordered some Chinese so it should be coming soon."

"Well to tide us over until then I got us some snacks," Garcia held up a huge bag filled with food.

"Wow," Emily looked at all the food, "How are we going to eat all of that?"

"Well someone here is eating for two," Garcia smiled giddily at Emily.

Garcia sat the bag down on JJ's counter and pulled out bags of chips and chocolate. Garcia grabbed some of the bags and the three of them made their way to the living room area.

"So let's talk baby!" Garcia excitedly said opening up the bags of food and setting them on the table in between the couches, "Do you have any names picked out?"

Emily sat there for a second, she hadn't really thought much about names, "Um… if it's a boy I like the names Anthony and Brian."

"Oh those are sooooooooooooooo cute!" Garcia exclaimed. She was a sucker for anything baby, especially one of her friends having one, "What about if it's a girl?"

"I don't know," Emily lied. She had an idea of a name, but she was going to keep it to herself until she knew if it was a girl or a boy.

"How about Sophia?" Garcia offered.

"Yeah, or Eloise?" JJ added.

"There's also Katelyn."

"And Alexandria."

"And Sarah.

"And Kirsten."

"And Consuela." This made all three of them laugh.

"Yes, that's it. Consuela Prentiss, my daughter." Emily joked.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang, "I've got it." JJ stood up.

A few minutes later JJ returned to the living room with a bag full of Chinese food and some plates.

The women quickly dug in and filled their plates with the food. The smell was amazing and made Emily's stomach grumble. They immediately started eating their food with the chopsticks. In between their bites they continued their baby discussion. They talked about everything from work, to supplements, to decorations for the baby's room. When they had cleared all of their plates, and the multiple containers of food, JJ brought their plates to the kitchen. When she got back Garcia made a suggestion, "I brought this movie," She then proceeded to pull out, 27 Dresses, "I figured we could do with a light romantic comedy. Not to mention that James Marsden is a hottie!"

Emily and JJ laughed and then agreed to watch it. They put the movie in and Garcia turned off the lights. Then they all sat down on the couch facing the TV. Emily sat in the middle of Garcia and JJ, per Garcia's request.

A quarter of the way through the movie Emily grabbed a blanked from the ground and covered them up with it.

The three of them laughed through the movie, and Garcia cried, and ooooed and ahhhhed at James Marsden. JJ and Emily found him attractive, but that was it. If anyone would have removed the blanket from them during the movie, they would have seen that the whole time JJ and Emily had their hands clasped around each others.

**Isn't that cute? :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you have time to review! Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is a longer chapter to make up for the last one being so short. It isn't the best chapter I have written though... but I hope you hang in and keep reading because I have some exciting things planned out :) Unless I have any objections (which I would love to hear!) I'm going to move through the pregnancy pretty quickly. I hope you enjoy and review!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds **

Two and a half months later Emily was almost five months pregnant and officially in her second trimester. It was time for another check up. JJ and her had gotten the morning off from Hotch and were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. By now Emily's baby bump was very visible, and she had her hands rested on it.

"Are you going to find out if it's a girl or boy, or are you going to wait until the baby's born?" JJ asked.

Emily gave this question a lot of consideration. She could see why women would want to wait to find out. So they would have the excitement after giving birth. So they could share the joy and surprise with their husband. With their husband, Emily thought again. "I want to find out." She answered, giving no explanation for her choice.

JJ nodded and the two of them resumed flipping through pointless magazines. Finally after what felt like an hour in the waiting room the nurse came and called Emily's name. The two of them got up and met her.

"Emily Prentiss?" The nurse asked again to make sure she had the right patient.

"That's me," Emily answered.

The nurse then looked at JJ, expecting an introduction.

"Hello, I'm Jennifer Jareau. I'm a friend of Emily's." She answered in her FBI voice.

The nurse led them to the examination room and then took Emily to get her height and weight. After that they sat in the room and had the eternal wait for the doctor to come.

"Maybe I should keep getting attacked by unsubs," Emily joked, "It seems the doctors are faster when that happens."

JJ laughed and then grabbed a Parenting magazine and handed it to Emily. Emily looked at it like it was in a foreign language, but then opened it up. Inside were articles for healthy food for babies, crafts for kids, the cheapest cribs, good time- out techniques, and anything else that may apply to having a child. Emily stared wide eyed at it. She had no idea what any of this was.

"Ah shit, Jayje I don't even know what half of this stuff is!" Emily blurted out.

"Hey, that's okay, you'll learn." JJ assured her.

"What the hell is that?" Emily pointed out a picture in the magazine, which for some reason didn't seem to have a label, or anything else identifying what it was.

JJ took the magazine out of Emily's hands and looked at it, "Ummm… Uh… I have no idea…" JJ trailed off, "But don't worry. We will learn all of this. You have me and the whole team. Between all of us we should be able to figure everything out."

Emily nodded but was still unsure. Luckily a knock on the door saved her from any more thoughts of how un- prepared she was.

"Come in," Emily said, to who she prayed was the doctor.

It turned out she was correct, and the Doctor walked in, "Hello, I'm Doctor Wang." A small Chinese woman introduced herself. This was not Emily's doctor from her last visit.

As if reading her mind the doctor said, "Your normal doctor had an unexpected family emergency, so she could not be here. Now why don't you get on the examination table and pull your shirt up."

Emily did as she was told and saw the doctor pulling up the ultrasound machine.

Doctor Wong plugged the machine in and squeezed the gel on Emily's stomach. "Could the father not be here?" She asked.

And the sound of 'the father' Emily cringed. Thoughts of Bates entered her mind. She tried to push them down, but they were overwhelming and filled her mind. Pictures of the baby as Bates surrounded her. Emily closed her eyes in the hope that she could put it behind her, but it just made things worse.

JJ saw her friends face go white. "'The father,'" JJ spit out; obvious in her voice that she was using quotes around the words, "Is not, and will never be here. If you had read Emily's medical history you would have known that." JJ tried to save Emily from the memories she was drowning in.

The doctor quickly pulled out the file and scanned it. She reached the line that JJ was talking about and quickly turned red. She was embarrassed for the mistake she had made, and also felt terrible. She could see her patient was very uncomfortable, and she didn't know what other pain she may have caused.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Prentiss," The Doctor quickly apologized.

"It's fine," Emily mumbled looking up. She was still trying to pull herself out of the terrible memories that seemed to plague her mind.

"Would you like me to come back in a little bit?" The doctor offered.

"No," Emily answered. She knew Doctors were just like waitresses. You send them away once and it takes them forever to come back, "It's fine, honestly."

"Okay," The Doctor said, still unsure. She started using the ultrasound on Emily's stomach and a picture came up on the screen, "There's your baby!" The doctor happily pointed out different body parts.

JJ got up from her seat and came over so she could see. "Oh!" She exclaimed. Although it didn't really look like a baby, the fact that she knew what it was made up for that part.

"Is it healthy?" Emily asked.

The doctor nodded, "Your pregnancy is a high risk one because of your age and the fact that you had an abortion, but your baby is perfectly healthy and moving along right on track. Now, since you are almost five months along we are able to tell the sex of your baby. Is that something you would like to find out?"

"Yes," Emily nodded. She glanced over at JJ anxiously. JJ smiled excitedly back and took Emily's hand in hers.

"Okay," The doctor said, "From that right there," She pointed out something totally foreign to both Emily and JJ, "We can tell that your baby is a girl."

"Oh Em!" JJ said looking over at her friend. But something stopped her. Emily made no reaction to the news. She didn't move or say anything; she just sat and stared at the wall in front of her. Slowly she nodded, but that was it for the movement. It was then that JJ realized that Emily's hand was gripping hers in a death grip. She looked at the other and it was gripped into a tight ball.

"Can you give us a moment?" JJ asked the doctor who quickly left the two alone.

JJ grabbed the chair with her free hand and slid it to the side of the bed, "Em?" She said trying to snap her friend out of whatever haze she was in.

"Em what is it?" JJ asked concerned.

"It's a girl," Emily mumbled numbly, still staring straight ahead.

"Is that not what you wanted?" JJ asked confused.

"It's a girl," Emily just repeated in the same numbness.

JJ took her free hand and wiped Emily's hair out of her face.

"Talk to me Emily," JJ persuaded.

Suddenly Emily snapped out of it and turned to JJ, "It's a _girl._"

JJ nodded, not sure where this was going or what to say.

"A _girl._" Emily repeated for the fourth time.

"Emily you need to talk to me. I don't know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

Emily looked JJ in the eyes, "Jayje, you don't need Reid to know the statistics. Girls and woman are statistically more likely to become victims of assaults, abuse, kidnapping, murder, _rape._" She emphasized the last one.

Suddenly JJ knew what was scaring Emily. "Em," She said softly, "You need to realize something. What we work with, what we see every day, is not the majority of the world! We see the worst of the worst. All the stuff that we deal with does not happen to the majority of the people living in this world."

"It happened to me," Emily whispered.

JJ gripped Emily's hand tighter, "I know, and god I am so sorry it did. But your child, your _daughter_ is going to have you. And I know you can protect her. And not to mention the group of FBI agents that will be treating her like their own daughter. Just think of Morgan protecting her. Nothing is going to happen to her." JJ said strongly.

Emily thought about this. Sometimes it was so hard having the job she had. She had come to think that everyone was evil. She needed to remember that wasn't true. She needed to think of the bartender. Of her team, of how they were her family. Even of just the normal people who went to work and then went home to their family.

Suddenly a smile spread across Emily's face, "It's a girl!" This time her tone was much different. She was happy. Honest to god happy.

* * *

><p>One hour later Emily and JJ walked into the BAU.<p>

"Hey guys," Emily greeted when she saw Morgan, Garcia and Reid at Morgan's desks.

"Hey Princess," Morgan greeted back.

"Hi Emily," Reid quickly followed.

"Did we get any cases while we were gone?" JJ asked.

Morgan shook his head, "It seems the last few months we have been low on serial killers."

"How's the baby?" Garcia asked.

"Good," Emily smiled. Then she looked up and saw Rossi and Hotch coming out of their offices.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked them as they reached the group.

"Does there always have to be something wrong for us to come down here?" Rossi asked.

"There always seems to be," Reid said.

"Well there's not." Hotch answered.

Rossi looked at Emily and signaled to her with his head to move to the other side of the room. She was confused with the request but followed it anyways. Hotch also followed them.

"How are you doing Emily?" Rossi asked her.

"Fine," She answered, unsure of where they were heading.

"How's the baby?" Hotch asked.

"Healthy," Emily again gave them the short answer.

"We just want to make sure that you don't overdo it. We know that this job is a stressful one and that could affect your pregnancy," Rossi informed her.

She smiled at Rossi's honesty, "I'm fine. I promise I won't overdo anything." Emily looked at them, and when they didn't say anything else she took that as a queue that she could leave.

When she left Hotch looked at Rossi, "Do you believe that?"

"Not in the slightest," Rossi answered back.

They then returned back to their team who was still sitting around Morgan's desk. They all talked about anything non work related. It was odd for them not to have a case in so long, but they embraced it. It meant there were less people out killing each other.

Suddenly in the middle of their conversation Emily gasped and quickly put her hands to her stomach.

"What is it?" JJ quickly asked.

"She just kicked!" Emily said grabbing JJ's hand and putting it on her stomach. JJ felt the baby and a huge smile broke out on her face.

"Come on Reid you've got to feel her kick!" JJ said.

"Umm… I don't know," Reid hesitated.

"Come on Pretty boy," Morgan said and Reid reluctantly put his hand out and rested it on Emily's stomach. Then he felt it. He felt the baby kick!

"Whoa," he said stunned.

Each of the other team members took a turn feeling Emily's stomach and ooohing and ahhhing.

"Wow she is a kicker," Emily laughed.

"Wait," Rossi started, staring at Emily, "Have I been hearing you say 'she'?"

Emily broke into a huge smile confirming the profilers guess.

**Yeah... I know it wasn't my best work, but I promise you it will get better! Once again, I would absolutely love it if you reviewed! Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here comes a little bit more angst! I love the comments that I got and hope to get more :) Enjoy!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

It had been three more weeks free from gruesome murders and serial killers, but then a big one landed on JJ's desk. She walked outside of her office and knocked on Hotch's and Rossi's doors. They knew from her expression that they had another case. A bad one. JJ then looked down to the cluster of desks that belonged to the rest of the team. Emily, Morgan, and Reid were sitting down there laughing and talking and feeling Emily's stomach for the kicking little girl. She loved to see Emily laughing, her eyes lit up and smile huge. Ever since that night a few months ago when they had almost kissed she couldn't keep her mind off the brunette. But their relationship hadn't gone anywhere since then and she was worried that Emily thought that it had been a mistake. Maybe it was, she thought to herself, maybe we should just forget it ever happened. But deep down JJ knew she would never be able to forget that moment.

"Guys," She called, "We've got a case."

The three of them looked up at her and quickly stood up. Emily felt a pain in her back when she stood up. She had woken up with the back pain and couldn't figure out what it was from. Must be the baby, she thought to herself.

When the whole team, including Garcia, was sitting in the conference room JJ set up the slide show. She could already tell this was going to be a particularly awful case, for multiple different reasons.

"There have been ten bodies found over a one year period," JJ started, "The reason the police didn't connect the murders were because the bodies were dumped across state borders." A map of Colorado and Utah came on the screen with dots where the bodies her found.

"The bodies are all right near the border," Reid observed, "I'm surprised it took them this long to connect it."

"What is the victimology?" Hotch asked.

"This is where it gets really bad," JJ said, "The victims have all been girls and boys aged three to seven."

A silence surrounded the team. Child murders were always the worst. Emily clutched her hands together.

"This is Cindy, she was found two days ago," A picture came up on the screen of a young girl, probably five, wearing a pink skirt that was dirtied by mud lying in the bushes, blood covering her body.

Garcia gasped when she saw the sight. Emily felt her stomach turn. No, she commanded herself, but it was too late. She squeezed her hands into a tighter ball hoping she could keep herself from being sick.

"Prentiss, you okay?" Morgan asked, observing her agitation.

Emily didn't trust herself to open her mouth and she knew if she didn't get to the bathroom now it would be too late. She quickly stood up and briskly walked out of the room. The rest of the team was silent as they watched her go, but JJ quickly followed her out of the room.

Emily made her way to the bathroom, willing herself to hold on until she got there. She practically ran into the stall and vomited into the toilet. She held the rim with both of her hands as she felt another wave of nausea fall upon her.

JJ arrived in the bathroom just as Emily vomited for the second time. She made her way over to the stall and held Emily's hair for her. When Emily was done she leaned back from the toilet.

"There just children god damn it!" She grunted.

"I know," JJ soothed running her hand down Emily's silky hair, "And we are going to get the bastard before he can hurt anyone else."

Emily made a move to stand up and JJ quickly took her arm to help her. They slowly walked to the sink where Emily washed out her mouth and washed her face. When Emily finished JJ looked over to her.

"Em, I just… I'm sorry about before. At my house, if you thought it was a mistake we can just forget it ever happened." JJ said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Emily immediately knew what JJ was talking about, "No Jayje," She took a step closer, "That's not at all what I want. I was just afraid you didn't mean it, or you wished it never happened."

"Emily how can you even think I didn't mean it?" JJ asked.

"I don't know I…" But JJ stopped her before she could continue. She pulled Emily into a fierce hug and Emily hugged back. Emily ran her hand down JJ's soft hair and pulled her head back keeping her arms around her. She softly placed her lips on JJ's.

"JJ, you are the best thing that ever happened to me," Emily whispered into her ear.

The two arrived back to the conference room and the rest of the information was portrayed without a glitch.

"Wheels up in 20," Hotch said as they all stood up.

Emily made her way to the door so she could grab her go-bag but Hotch intercepted her as she did, "Emily I want you to hang back on this one. You can work with Garcia."

"Hotch; you said I could just work at the station in Utah." Emily tried not to let frustration enter her voice.

"You are almost in your third trimester," Hotch said.

"Yeah, _almost_. I can still fly and work." Emily thought for a second, "Is it because of this case? The murders?" When Hotch didn't answer Emily spoke again, "Hotch you have a little boy too."

Hotch nodded, "I know that. But you also know as well as I do that Child murders are very high stress and are hard on the mind and body."

"That's why I should be there helping!" Emily failed to keep any signs of anger out of her voice.

"The final answer is no," Hotch said like a father punishing his child, "I can't let you put your child at risk. And if you won't think about her safety, then _I _will."

This hit Emily exactly in the spot that made her angry as hell. Hotch was already criticizing her as a mother, "You want to talk about our children's safety? What about you sticking Jack at home with some babysitter that probably knows more about him than you do? So don't you dare talk about my child like you are better than I am. I may be new at this, and I may have no idea what the hell I'm doing, but you do not tell me I don't care about my daughter!" Emily said this coldly. She then sidestepped Hotch and quickly walked out of the room. She knew if she didn't there would be nothing to stop her from taking more jabs at him.

Hotch stood there wordlessly. He knew he had pretty much asked for what Emily had said to him, but he couldn't keep it out of his mind. He knew he wasn't there enough for Jack, and he wished he could be there more. But he didn't have a choice right? This was the job. Another thing haunted his thoughts. He knew he had just cut any lines of trust between him and Emily. He hadn't meant to imply anything with what he said, but he knew he had.

"Hey Jayje," Emily stood in the doorway to JJ's office.

"Em," She smiled brightly at the sight of her, "Come in."

"Hotch isn't letting me go with you guys, I'm going to work with Garcia."

"I think that's good Emily. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." JJ said with only true intentions. Emily heard no criticism in her words.

Emily nodded. If that's what JJ wanted she could do that. She would help get the bastard, just from here.

"JJ, I need you to stay safe too," Emily voiced her worry, "I can't do this without you."

"Don't you worry about me," JJ walked over to Emily, "I'll stay safe. But same goes for you. Take care of yourself first."

Emily agreed and then held the beautiful blonde in her arms. She couldn't imagine life without her.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please comment :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm so sorry about how long it took me to update! It was caused by a mix of major writers block (ugh), Harry Potter coming out (yay!), and my family member visiting for a few days before he deploys over seas for a year (:/). I hope you enjoy this chapter, but like I already said I have been having some really bad writers block, so this isn't one of my best chapters. There is actually a lot of the case in here which in unusual for me. Expect some more angst in the next few chapters.**

**On another note, I admit that I have majorly screwed up my timing and if you have been paying attention Emily may be a little farther along then before... Sorry about my innacuracy again. **

**But I do hope you enjoy, and I hope you comment :)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds. **

Emily and Garcia both sat in the technical analyses lair. Garcia was in her usual chair with wheels on the bottom to roll from one computer to the next. Emily was sitting in an almost identical one that the two had managed to steal from a room down the hall. Emily sat there picking at her nails. It was killing her that she was stuck here. She wanted to, _needed to, _be out there helping the team. Morgan had sent the pictures of the crime scenes to Garcia for her to check the crowds in the back to find reoccurring faces. She had a computer program running this, but Emily couldn't help stare at the pictures as they slid across the screen. They made her sick, and she was trying as hard as she could to keep her small breakfast down.

"I can't even imagine actually being there," Garcia said, referring to the crime scenes.

"It's hard," Emily agreed, but then added, "But it gives you the fuel to do whatever it takes to catch the person that did it."

Garcia glanced over at her friend; she already knew that she was a stone. A un- readable stone. All of the profilers she worked around were. It made her feel safe when she was around them, but it also scared her. She didn't know how someone could keep so much emotion inside. So many times Garcia wished the rest of the team would talk, to her, or to anyone. Finally Garcia pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

"Have you started decorating the baby's room yet?" She asked with a happy tone.

"No," Emily shook her head, "I've pretty busy, plus I'm not due for another seven weeks. Maybe I will when this case is over."

Then Garcia's phone rang and she immediately put it on speaker phone, "Hey baby girl, I need you to get a list of men who work in schools. It wouldn't be anything like teaching, but try cafeteria workers, janitorial staff, delivery men, or computer techs." Morgan told Garcia over the phone.

"You've got it my chocolate god; I'll call you when I get a list." Garcia answered back.

"Hey Morgan," Emily cut in before they hung up, "Do you have the profile? I could help Garcia narrow down the suspects from here."

Morgan hesitated before answering. Although Hotch had told her she would work the case from there, he had also not made it a secret to the rest of the team that he didn't want her to know too much about it. But Morgan couldn't do that. He couldn't hold out on his friend like that, especially when he knew how desperate she was to help.

"We know he's a white male. Like I said, he works around children, and all of the victims went to the same school district that bordered both states. He is socially awkward towards adults, but at first doesn't seem threatening to children. He pays too much attention to them, and it probably wouldn't be too hard for him to get them to follow him somewhere. He might have prior arrests." Morgan presented it as they had to the police officers, "Now you take care of yourself Princess."

When Morgan hung up Garcia was already compiling a list of names. Emily leaned back in the chair Garcia had given her. The team had already been gone for a few days. A new little girl had gone missing. Emily prayed to god that they would find the little girl.

"Emily, I've got a list," Garcia snapped her out of her thoughts.

Emily scrolled through the names with their criminal records, "Petty theft, drug possession, drug distribution, _child pornography!_" She read the list of charges against the various men, "Do these schools not run these people before they hire them! How do you hire a man, who views _child _pornography, at an elementary school?" Emily exclaimed feeling her heart beat faster with anger.

"If I ever have a child I am personally checking the record of every single adult that comes in contact with them," Garcia told Emily matter- o- factly, "And I will do the same for yours."

Emily continued to go through the list and found a dozen or so names that matched the profile best. Garcia called Morgan back and portrayed the information.

* * *

><p>JJ sat in the conference room that had been provided to them by the Utah police. She gazed at the board they had set up, hoping she could find something they had missed. For some reason her gaze kept returning to the victim, Haley Bright. She had been five when she was taken, and had been found dead three weeks later. She had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. JJ shuddered when she thought about what had happened to that little girl in those three weeks.<p>

"Hey JJ, what's on your mind?" Rossi asked as he walked in the room.

"I don't know," She held her gaze; "I just wish there was something I could do."

"This case is a tough one, but we will find the unsub," Rossi said. He then followed her gaze to the board, which was when he realized she wasn't talking about the case, "You're worried about Emily." Rossi said. It wasn't hard to profile her.

JJ simply shrugged.

"That's okay, you know that right?" Rossi asked.

Once again JJ shrugged.

Rossi went and sat down next to her, "We are all worried about Emily. And I can tell that you have helped her the most."

"I just hate not being there, with all that has gone on."

"I know," Rossi responded, "But we have to be here to catch this guy."

Suddenly Morgan came into the room, "We've got some names." He held up a sheet of paper." He phoned the rest of the team and within a few minutes they were all sitting around the table. With their profile they were able to narrow the list down to nine, but that was still too many. They phone Emily and Garcia again,

"Hey baby girl, you're on speaker so be polite," Morgan greeted Garcia in his usual banter.

"Oh, so we should save our sex talk for later?" Garcia returned, "Or just sext me when you're done."

The rest of the team snickered, but Hotch got right down to business, "Emily, Garcia," He started, "We were able to narrow your list down to nine." He told them the names of the ones that they knew due to the geographic profile didn't fit, "Can you take out all men that are married. The Unsub may have children, but he would probably be divorced."

"Whatever you want," Emily responded coldly on the verge of mocking. The whole team heard it clear as day and Morgan glanced at JJ who shrugged in return.

On the other line they heard furious typing and then Garcia announced, "We still have five."

"Take out ones who live in apartments or condos, they would need privacy." Rossi told them.

The typing continued on the other side, and then stopped. Garcia sighed contently and then answered, "Myron Bert. Age 42, one daughter age 6, divorced, lives at 45924 Renter dr. He is a computer tech for the whole district."

"Thank you baby girl!" Morgan said.

"Oh anything for you, but now you owe me." Garcia smiled.

"I always owe you," Morgan laughed.

JJ could tell Morgan was about to hang up. She needed to talk to Emily,"Uh, Morgan can I?" She gestured to the phone.

Morgan nodded and then handed it to her; she quickly took it off speaker and walked to the corner of the room where no one else was, "Em?" She asked.

Emily heard JJ's voice and quickly picked the phone up on her end, "Hey Jayje," She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked warmly.

"Tired," Emily groaned, "I think my child is plotting against me to make sure I never sleep again."

JJ laughed in return but it died off, "Are you sure your okay?"

"The only reason I wouldn't be okay, is because I'm not with you," Emily said wishing she could see the gorgeous blonde.

This made JJ smile. She just had one more question, "What was that with Hotch?"

Emily suddenly became steely again, "If you want to know, ask him." She shot at her.

JJ took in a breath; she didn't want to start this again, "Em, I just want to make sure you're doing well."

Emily's voice softened again as she answered, "Don't worry about me. But I need you to promise me you will be careful. I know you guys are going to go find this Bert guy, and I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

JJ looked over and saw the rest of the team was getting ready to head out, "I've got to go get this bastard now, and I'll try to send Garcia a video link from SWAT."

"I always knew I could count on you to keep me in the loop. Bye Jayje."

"Bye Em," She hung up the phone and made her way to the team who was ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Garcia sat in her chair with it leaning back as far as it would. She looked over at Emily for the second time today. But this time phrases ran through her head. When Emily had been talking she hadn't bothered to whisper or move.<p>

_The only reason I wouldn't be okay, is because I'm not with you._

_I don't know what I would do if you got hurt._

Emily had said those things to JJ.

**I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if you don't like the JJ/Em slash, and sorry there was no warning but I honestly had no idea that's where this story was headed until it got there. I hope you still continue to read and tell me what you think! **


	33. Chapter 33

**After writing the last chapter it has seemed that my bout with writers block has subsided! Thank you for all of your support in my writting. I also want to thank TigerLily888, seditionary, and ilovetvalot for helping me with all things pregnancy. With their help along with the internet I am doing my best to keep everything as accurate as possible, but I apologize in advance for anything that isn't, just know I'm trying my hardest! **

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

The FBI BAU, SWAT, and the city police pulled up their cars outside of Bert's house. Emily and Garcia watched through the link JJ had managed to get them from the camera that was on one of the SWAT agents. What Garcia had heard Emily say earlier that day kept running through her head,

_The only reason I wouldn't be okay, is because I'm not with you._

_I don't know what I would do if you got hurt._

She kept trying to think of what that would mean, and kept coming up with the same conclusion. But she decided she would wait, she would let them tell her whatever they needed to when they were ready. Because what if she was wrong?

Garcia's thoughts on that subject ended when she heard Morgan's voice through the live feed.

"Me, Rossi, JJ and you guys got front," Morgan said pointing to a group of SWAT, "Hotch and Reid go around back with the local PD and the rest of SWAT." Morgan gave the orders. Oh how Garcia loved him when he used his commanding tone.

Emily was also staring intently at the screen. But she wasn't looking at Morgan. Stay safe, she almost ordered JJ in her mind, forgetting the fact that she wouldn't be able to hear her.

* * *

><p>JJ followed closely behind Morgan through the dark night towards the house. Her bullet proof vest pressed comfortingly against her chest. She had her gun out and pointed to the side. She could feel Rossi's breath directly behind her. They slowly approached the house and a SWAT agent silently broke through the lock. Morgan had already gone over the plan with everybody there. With Bert having a young daughter and possibly the other victim there was the risk they were there and he would take them hostage. Once the downstairs was cleared it was JJ's job to go upstairs with others and search for the girls. They thought a female officer would be more trustworthy and they may be able to keep them from crying if they were alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily and Garcia watched in suspense as the downstairs was cleared. They watched their team urgently searching the house for any signs of an occupant. When it was determined no one was there they saw JJ make her way upstairs with Morgan and SWAT in tow. The camera was giving them the view of JJ's back. "Come on Jayje," Emily whispered picking at her fingernails. JJ took the final five steps to the upstairs landing.<p>

* * *

><p>Morgan crept behind SWAT. To be honest he didn't like JJ going in first without the upstairs first being cleared, but he knew if there was the child, either his daughter or the victim, she was the best chance at getting them out. He saw as she made the last step and rounded the corner in the hallway.<p>

* * *

><p>Just get him, Emily kept thinking. Just get him and get out. She had never once been so worried while trying to find a suspect. The reason was because she wasn't there. She was forced to watch her team doing it. She would not be able to help them if they needed it. If JJ needed it, she thought dismayed. She could feel her heart beating over time in her chest. She just wanted to have JJ with her. She wanted her to be safe.<p>

* * *

><p>JJ rounded the corner and saw a sight that froze her in her place. A single shot was fired and it rang through the air. Suddenly it was chaos. She could barely understand what had happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily heard a shot and her heart dropped. On the screen she saw JJ stumble back and fall to the ground.<p>

"No!" Emily's shout echoed through the small space, "No!" She cried again.

But then the camera moved past her. Why was the camera moving past JJ? She thought angrily. Why weren't they stopping? In the background she heard Morgan, "JJ? Come on JJ."

Then she realized the SWAT was continuing to go after Bert. But she didn't care about Bert. She needed to know JJ was okay. Before she knew what was happening she felt her eyes moisten. JJ you promised you'd be okay! She couldn't help but think. She felt a hot tear glide down her cheek, "Jayje," She cried out. "No, Jayje, what happened. GOD DAMMIT SHOW ME WHAT HAPPENED!" She screamed at the screen that continued to follow Bert. By now tears were streaming down her face and she didn't give a damn. Why should she when JJ could be hurt? When she could be dead? No! Do not think like that, Emily tried to make herself stop. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed JJ's. Then Morgan. Then Reid, Rossi, and even Hotch. Each call went directly to voicemail. "Answer your phone!" She said angrily, she should have known from experience that they wouldn't have the ringer on, but all common sense was out the window. As she sat there worried, even scared, a pressure sort of pain suddenly hit Emily's back and then moved to her lower stomach. She gripped the side of her chair until her knuckles turned white. She turned in her seat hoping to relieve the pain, but it didn't work. She was angry that the pain was keeping her from paying attention to what really mattered. Finally a little less than a minute later the pain relaxed. She took in a deep breath and quickly looked back up to the screen, Bert was now being cuffed. This would usually give her great satisfaction. But not even that would now. She tapped her fingers on the chair in no pattern. She picked her phone up and called the team again, with the same inevitable ending. On the screen they were bringing Bert to the police car and Emily saw an ambulance pull up. Her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach.

"No," She whispered, unable to comprehend. "Jayje," She whispered again. "I need you to be okay."

"Emily," She heard a soft, sad, scared voice next to her. Emily jumped at the sound and turned, she had forgotten that she was not alone in the room. She saw Garcia with red rimmed eyes just a few feet from her.

"Oh Garcia," Emily said as Garcia pulled her into a hug.

"Now you understand how stressful and scary it is not knowing what's going on with you guys!" She cried.

Emily knew she should be embarrassed. Garcia had seen everything. She had seen Emily completely break down, but that didn't seem to matter now. All that mattered was JJ. Oh God she needed to know she was okay.

* * *

><p>JJ groaned as she was lifted into the stretcher. She wanted to argue about going to the hospital but the pain in her chest was too much.<p>

"The vest caught the bullet," Morgan informed the paramedics.

They nodded, but still rushed her into the ambulance. When she was in it they helped her remove her vest and JJ saw the bullet lodged in it. At the last second Hotch knocked on the Ambulance and they let him in.

"Hey Hotch," JJ said as the ambulance rushed to the hospital, "Did they get him?"

"They got him," Hotch confirmed, "And both girls were safe. They were locked together in a closet upstairs."

JJ nodded.

"Good thing you had the vest," Hotch said, for lack of anything better.

"Good thing," JJ agreed. She hesitated. There was something she wanted to ask him, but she wasn't sure if she should. He was her superior, and it really wasn't any of her business. They were surrounded in silence until finally curiosity ruled over JJ's decision, "What happened between you and Emily?" JJ asked hesitantly.

Hotch sighed, he was surprised it had taken someone this long to ask after what happened on the phone, "I was stupid," He said being truthful, "I said some things I shouldn't have to Prentiss."

That was all he said, and JJ left it at that.

* * *

><p>"She's going to be okay," Garcia reassure Emily, it was probably the first time she had ever reassured someone on the team. Usually they were the confident ones, and she was the mess.<p>

Emily was biting her nails and staring at her cell phone. Anticipation had her heart beating just as fast as it had been before. She could feel a knot in her stomach, the one usual associated with stress and fear. It felt like it had been forever, she couldn't believe no one had called them yet. Then another wave of pain hit her stomach. It felt like she was having terrible cramps. When they finally passed, she waved them off as nothing. They couldn't be anything right? She wasn't due yet.

Frustrated she called everyone on the team again.

* * *

><p>Morgan checked his phone as he got in the SUV. He had three missed calls from Prentiss. Damn, he couldn't believe he hadn't called her or Garcia yet. He quickly dialed the number back and it didn't even ring once before Emily picked up.<p>

"Morgan," She said urgently, "Is JJ okay?"

"Her vest caught the bullet, but she's going to the hospital to get examined." Morgan told her quickly sensing her desperation.

"Oh thank god," She whispered.

"I'm headed down to the hospital right now. I'll call you when I find out more." He promised.

"You better not forget," She said sternly, but then her voice softened, "Morgan, make sure she's okay."

Morgan could sense something in her voice, but couldn't quite pinpoint it, "Sure thing Princess."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I really hope that you tell me what you think :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is the next installment of my story that you guys have been so wonderful about giving me reviews on! I absolutely love them! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please understand that I have tried my hardest to get all of this stuff accurate, so be kind :)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

Emily stood up from the chair she was sitting in and started pacing, to the best of her ability, across Garcia's small office. She continued to bite her nails with each step. She hated the bulkiness she was feeling. Her pregnant stomach protruded out in front of her. It had been way too long since she talked to Morgan, and JJ hadn't called yet. What if something happened? She thought. What if the vest hadn't stopped the bullet? She urgently ran her fingers through her hair and wiped her eyes again. She didn't even want to see what she looked like. If she looked in the mirror her thoughts would just be confirmed. She had mascara running down her face, and her eyes looked blood shot and puffy.

"Emily you should sit down," Garcia suggested from her spot in the room.

"I can't," Emily responded, "It's been too long." She continued to fret.

Garcia thought of how she could calm the profiler. "Morgan would have called if something had happened," She found it the only thing to say, "I bet she is just waiting for the doctor, you know how they can be late."

Emily nodded absently, not fully understanding what she was agreeing to.

Garcia continued to gaze at the distressed brunette. She had known the second she heard Emily talk to JJ that there was more going on between them. Emily's reactions now just confirmed it. Of course if anyone else on the team would have been hurt, they would both be worrying and scared, but Garcia had seen Emily keep her mask on even in the worst of times. Suddenly she saw her friend reach towards her stomach and gasp. Emily grabbed for the chair next to her and held on to it.

"Emily?" Garcia asked worried, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Emily answered breathing deeply, "The baby just kicked, it surprised me." Emily was so obviously lying, but she just couldn't handle everything that was going on. She needed to keep her mind focused on JJ, anyways it was just some stomach pain, and Emily figured that must be normal.

Garcia gave Emily a look that said she had seen clearly that she was lying. When the pain subsided she looked over to Garcia, "Really I'm fine," She promised, "It was nothing."

It didn't take a profiler to see how desperate the woman was, so Garcia let the lie slide. A heavy silence hung over them. The kind of silence, Emily noted, that was in a room when parents were waiting for a ransom call.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity later, Emily's cell phone rang. She grabbed for it at flipped it open; it was JJ.

"Jayje," Emily said as she answered.

"Hey Em," JJ said in a small cute voice.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked urgently.

"I'm okay," JJ answered, "as I'm sure Morgan told you the vest caught the bullet. It did bruise my chest and crack a rib though."

"Oh Jayje! How are you feeling?"

"It hurts a bit," JJ admitted, "But I've got some pain medication. The doctor said it should heal itself in a month or so." After a moment of silence she added, "I really miss you Em."

Emily's face broke into a smile when she heard this. "I miss you too JJ. Do you know when you guys are flying back?"

"Probably tomorrow. I can't wait to see you two! Now how's our mommy doing?" JJ asked eagerly.

If anyone else had called Emily a "mommy", she probably would have hated it, but with JJ she thought it was cute, "I'm doing well." Emily said keeping out all of the parts about the pain. "I do think that my child is plotting against me so that I never sleep again." They both laughed.

The two of them talked for a few minutes longer, but then JJ had to go pick up her prescription.

"Bye Em," JJ said, "Try to get some sleep."

"I will," Emily promised, "But you need to milk your injury as much as you can with all those men around."

JJ agreed and then they hung up the phone.

Garcia looked over at her with an expectant expression.

"She cracked a rib, but other than that she is okay," Emily portrayed the information to Garcia, "They are most likely heading back tomorrow."

Garcia's heart lifted at the information. JJ was safe, and knowing that would probably also help Emily, "It's late," Garcia noted, "Do you want to go out to eat?"

"Looking like this?" Emily asked pointing to her face, and general appearance.

Garcia chuckled, "Okay, I think we can get someone to deliver here."

Emily pulled out her cell phone. She had at least a dozen take out restaurants in her contacts. She handed it to Garcia, who looked back up at her.

"Hey! It's easier then cooking." Emily defended herself.

The two of them finally agreed on a small Chinese restaurant. They had missed lunch, so they ordered enough food for three. Well, technically they were eating for three.

"Should be here in twenty minutes," Garcia informed Emily.

* * *

><p>About forty minutes, more stomach pain, some lying, and a now concerned Garcia later, the Chinese food arrived.<p>

"I'm probably just hungry," Emily said denying that anything else could be wrong, "Let's eat."

The two of them dug in, but it did nothing to help the pain that kept returning to Emily's stomach. The third time it happened she clenched her hands into a fist and her face turned into a grimace.

"Come on," Garcia said standing up. She had had enough of the lying and seeing her friend in pain, "We are going to the hospital."

Emily tried to protest, but Garcia threatened to call the team and have them make her go. Emily didn't want to unnecessarily worry JJ when she was already injured, so she reluctantly agreed to go with Garcia. They left the Chinese in Garcia's office and quickly made their way to her car. As they were walking through the office the pain returned. It moved from her back to the bottom of her stomach. If forced her to put a hand on Garcia for support. Garcia became more and more frantic as they made their way past the BAU offices.

"Grab my go- bag," Emily pointed to the bag near her desk. She wanted to make sure she had her things; she wanted to go straight home after the doctor told her this was just nothing.

Garcia did so and the women quickly walked the rest of the way to her car. Garcia had to help Emily get in the passenger seat, and then she ran over and started the car. She got in and started driving to the nearest hospital. She swore, between the whole BAU team, they could probably fund their own hospital for how much they used it.

Emily reached her hand to her stomach and groaned again. God, she just wanted the pain to stop. She'd been in worse pain; it was just that this was not the time for it.

Garcia pulled into the Emergency room and parked the car. She helped Emily out and they walked in together to the ER. They went to the front desk where a nurse was sitting. She looked up when the odd looking duo approached her.

"What can I help you with?" She asked. She saw that both women had tear streaks and running makeup. One was wearing a bright colored skirt and top, with her hair in pig tails. She had seen a lot in the ER, but this was pretty odd.

"My friend here has been having stomach pains," Garcia pointed to Emily.

The nurse looked over and saw she was pregnant. That really changes things, "What kind of pain?"

Emily described what she had been feeling to the nurse who was jotting down notes.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"About 30 weeks," Emily answered.

"Okay," The nurse started, "What you have described to me sound a lot like contractions."

That froze Emily. Contractions? She glanced wide eyed at Garcia who had the same look on her face.

"I'm going to send you immediately back to the doctor," The nurse ushered her past the doors with Emergency painted in red across them. She was placed in a room and immediately a doctor arrived. This was what made Emily finally understand how serious this was. Doctors never came right away, especially not in an Emergency room. She answered the same questions for him, plus a few more, such as how far apart the contractions had been.

"I'm going to go get your chart," The doctor said handing her a flimsy hospital gown, "I want you to put this on, I will be back quickly." He then left the room.

Emily stood frozen in place. Garcia was finally the one who brought her back to the present, "Do you want me to leave?" She asked.

Emily immediately shook her head. She couldn't be alone. Garcia looked out the window to the city below as Emily quickly changed into the gown, well as quickly as a pregnant woman can do so.

As promised the doctor arrived back just a few minutes later, "Okay, I see from your chart that you are having a high risk pregnancy. Can you please lie down on the bed?"

Emily did as he requested, and tried her best to think of anything other than the fact that he was examining her. She closed her eyes, and saw Bates. Not now, she thought angrily. She shook her head trying to get him out of her head. She had enough going on without thinking about him.

"Okay," The doctor said, "You have started dilating. From what you are telling me about the contractions I think it's safe to say you are in labor now. Usually we would have medicine to slow down this process, but you are too far in labor for that to help now."

Emily took a deep breath in. When she looked to her side Garcia was standing there holding her hand, "It's going to be okay Sweetie," She whispered.

"I'm only 30 weeks, how is this possible?" Emily asked stunned.

"From your file I see a few things that put you at risk for a premature delivery. First your age, your past pregnancy, the trauma you have experienced in your work. Frankly I'm surprised your doctor wasn't watching you more carefully."

"Past pregnancy?" Garcia asked. She looked at Emily, but her eyes were already down casted.

"Have you been under any stress lately?" The doctor asked.

Emily nodded slowly, "My friend got shot."

The doctor was surprised, but hid it well, "That has also been shown to be a contributing factor."

"Is she going to be okay?" Emily asked in a small voice that Garcia had never heard her use before.

"Premature labor comes with its risks, but they have a good medical team." The doctor informed her.

Suddenly Emily felt a liquid run down her leg. Oh great, she though bitterly.

"You're water just broke," The doctor informed her, "We are going to wheel you to the labor and delivery floor. You should be having your baby soon."

**I would absolutely love to hear what you guys think! Thanks for reading :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry this is a short one, but I have been actually doing very well on my update times. It's suprising how easy it is to write when you enjoy what you are writing and have fantastic support from all your readers! I also want to thank littlegreenbottle for helping me with more pregnancy info :) Enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds **

Emily was in a daze as they rushed her through hallways and up elevators, but she was aware that Garcia was there the whole time. The contractions continued to get closer together, and fear really began to set in. She tried to just think this was a dream. Pretend it wasn't actually happening. But each bump they hit she was jerked back into reality. The place that had come to be a living hell. She just wished that her baby would be okay. She also wished that JJ were there with her. To hold her hand and stroke her hair. Just so Emily could look at her beautiful face. Because if she could do that, she knew that this wouldn't be so bad. But the fact was JJ wasn't here. And she probably wouldn't get here in time.

Garcia had to speed walk to keep up with the hospital bed they were wheeling Emily in; she pulled out her cell phone. She needed to tell the rest of the team what was going on.

Her first thought was to call Morgan, but then she thought of Emily. She dialed JJ's number into her phone and after three rings she picked up.

"Hey Garcia, what's up?" JJ asked.

"JJ," Garcia said practically panting, "Emily went into labor."

"WHAT?" JJ practically shouted into the phone.

"She was having contractions, so we went to the hospital. Her water broke and she's dilated. This baby's coming."

"Can I talk to her?" JJ asked in shock.

Garcia looked around at the hospital personnel, but quickly passed the phone over to Emily.

"It's JJ," She whispered.

Emily grasped the phone like it was her final lifeline, "Jayje," She practically cried into the phone.

"Em, oh god Em, it's going to be okay," JJ said tears springing to her eyes.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm not due." She exclaimed desperately.

"I know baby," JJ soothed, "It's going to be okay." she quickly covered up the phone and whispered urgently to Hotch, "We need to leave, now!" He gave her a questioning look, but her fierce look back made him nod.

"Em, we are leaving soon." JJ assured her.

"Jayje I can't do this without you," Emily whispered into the phone.

"You can do this Emily," JJ told her, "You have to do this for your baby. I'm so sorry I'm not there."

Emily felt herself sniffling as she tried to keep more tears from running down her cheeks. They were pulling her into a delivery room and the doctor told her she had to give the phone back to Garcia.

"I have to go Jayje."

"I will be there as soon as I can," JJ promised, "I believe in you, and… and I love you."

Emily gasped, but for the first time that she could remember the same words came easily to her own lips, "I love you too JJ."

JJ hung up the phone and was met by the questioning looks from the rest of the team. Morgan immediately noticed her damp eyes and hurried over to her.

"Emily went into labor," She answered quickly pulling together her own stuff.

Reid's eyes visibly widened at the information, "I thought she was only 30 weeks."

"She is," JJ said, "We need to go now."

The team finished grabbing their stuff from the conference room. Then they drove to the hotel and quickly stuffed their things into their go bags. JJ felt like she was on the verge of going crazy the entire time. She couldn't believe she wasn't going to be there for this. She just couldn't believe it. The pain returned to her chest and she practically ran everywhere, but she didn't care.

In record time the team was on the airplane and it lifted into the air. After it was deemed safe, JJ started pacing up and down the aisle. She fretfully ran her fingers through her hair. She was filled with so much worry it was consuming her. She couldn't imagine how scared Emily was right now. Having her baby early. All the risks. But most of all she wished she was there. She wished she hadn't been on this case, and that she could have been with Emily through all of this. She was making her way past the back of the airplane where the men were sitting, and Rossi intercepted her.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked.

JJ shook her head, "Thank you, but I'm okay." She said even though she clearly didn't look okay. She continued back down the aisle. To be honest she did want someone to talk to. She had never been as good as Emily was at keeping things to herself. JJ couldn't put up walls the same way she could. But JJ was afraid if she talked to any of these men she would accidentally say something she shouldn't. She might accidentally slip how she felt about Emily...

That she loved her.

* * *

><p>Emily's vision was blurred as more nurses examined her. She couldn't believe this was happening. It felt like she was watching someone else's life. She felt a squeeze on her left hand and saw Garcia still by her side. Emily weakly squeezed back.<p>

"Emily," one of the nurses with a kind voice stood on the other side of her bed, "you have dilated completely. We have a team of highly trained staff waiting for anything. But I'm going to need you to push."

Emily stared back at her blankly.

"Em," Garcia gave her hand another squeeze;" You can do this." She tried to encourage her.

Emily tried to concentrate. She tried to focus her mind on pushing, but she couldn't. She couldn't do it. But then JJ's words ran through her head.

"_You can do this Emily," "You have to do this for your baby."_

She found these words gave her power she didn't know she had. She started to push and felt beads of sweat pop out on her forehead.

"That's right," the nurse said, "Now push harder!"

Emily pushed again letting out a grunt.

"You've got this Emily!" Garcia cried.

"I see her head!" A nurse at the end of the bed told Emily.

Emily thought of her baby girl, and she thought of JJ, and she pushed with all her might. She pushed until she felt like she had no more energy left in her.

"She's out," The same nurse said.

Emily tried to look over, but she could only see glimpses of her baby.

"You did well," The nurse near Emily's head congratulated her.

Emily looked back at her baby. She wanted to hold her, wanted to see her face, but she saw the nurse holding her was leaving the room. "Where are they taking her?" Emily cried.

"They need to take her to the NICU," The nurse next to her said calmly.

Fear reiterated itself in Emily's chest, "Is she okay?"

"We don't know yet," The nurse answered, "Since she was born so early we need to run some tests to ensure she is healthy. When we are done you can see her in the NICU."

Emily looked up at the door as it closed, "I want to hold my baby," She whispered.

**Ooooh... I hope you enjoyed :) I also hope you continue with the amazing comments you have already been giving me! Also, I know you guys have been asking for more talk amongst the team (especially JJ/Em) don't fret, I will add some, but it just didn't seem to fit well with this chapter. I guess you'll just have to keep reading :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**It seems as though I had another brief encounter with writers block, but hopefully that isn't evident here. If you have any suggestions for what you want to happen in the story I would appreciate them! Well, on to the chapter I guess. Enjoy :)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

JJ continued to pace up and down the aisle feverishly. She could see the men glancing at her every so often, but she couldn't help herself. Eventually the plane was about to land so she sat in her seat fidgeting.

The second the plane hit the ground and the doors opened JJ already had her bag in hand and was halfway out the plane.

"JJ!" She heard someone call after her as she hurried to her car. She turned slightly, but didn't slow down. It was Morgan, "JJ wait up," He ran over with his own bag. "Let me give you a ride to the hospital," He offered.

JJ was about to immediately refuse, but then she changed her mind. She didn't feel she should be driving right now. She got into Morgan's passenger seat and could see the rest of the team was getting in their cars.

"They are also going straight to the hospital." Morgan told her.

JJ tapped her foot and the floor of the car the whole way to the hospital.

"JJ I get that your worried about Emily, we all are. But is there something else going on?" Morgan glanced over at her.

"Nothing else is going on," She said absentmindedly. As she heard herself say that she realized she sounded just like Emily. She said the same words that had agitated her for so long.

They pulled into the hospital and quickly walked in. The rest of the team was right behind them. JJ went to the front desk and they gave her Emily's room number.

* * *

><p>As if Garcia had been sensing the arrival of the team she stood at the doorway of the private room they had brought Emily to. She saw them running down the hall and couldn't help but feel relieved. She knew it was selfish, but she just didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to comfort Emily.<p>

"How is she?" JJ asked the second she saw Garcia.

Garcia shook her head, "She's not good. They took the baby and wouldn't even let her see her. But she has been asking for you."

When JJ heard this she sidestepped Garcia. She walked into the room and saw the brunette lying in the hospital bed. She looked so small. JJ saw makeup smeared across her face, and her eyes were still red. Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and Reid followed. They all stood surrounding her hospital bed.

"Emily," JJ ran over and pulled Emily into a hug. Emily saw her and hugged back greedily. They pulled out of the embrace and a single tear rolled down Emily's face. "They wouldn't let me hold her," Emily whispered. Morgan took his thumb and wiped the tear off her cheek.

JJ felt her heart swell. Emily sounded like a small child, "I know Em," JJ stroked her face with her soft hand, "But everything is going to be okay," It has to be, JJ thought to herself.

JJ didn't even care that the rest of the team was here. She just wanted to be able to comfort Emily. Their gazes locked and it said more than Emily could manage to sputter out of her shaking lips.

"Let me go get you a glass of water," Rossi offered.

Emily nodded and smiled. She couldn't even get any words out. She quickly looked up with her eyes to try to prevent another tear from falling.

"It's okay Em," JJ told her. She took Emily's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I need to get up," Emily said.

"I don't know if you should," Hotch told her.

"I can't just lie here. " Emily simply said back, she had no power to fight.

She slowly sat up and pulled her legs over to the side of the bed. JJ put her hand on her back and helped her stand up. She took a shaky step and walked with JJ's help to the bathroom that was in her room.

"Will you be okay?" JJ asked.

Emily nodded, and with great reluctance she let go of JJ's hand. She walked into the bathroom and couldn't help but be shocked when she looked in the mirror. She ran her hands under the cold water and washed her face. Using soap Emily scrubbed at the makeup that was smeared across her face. Finally after she managed to get it off she combed her hair with her fingers. She still looked like hell, but she looked better. Emily then opened the door and stepped out. The rest of the team was still standing in her room. They immediately turned their attention back to her. Rossi immediately handed Emily a glass of water. Out of courtesy she took a sip, but then set it on the table.

"I need to see my baby," Emily whispered to JJ. She nodded and took Emily's hand. Morgan took the other side of Emily and wrapped his hand around her waist for support. Together they walked out of the room. The rest of the team was following them. As they stepped out they were met by Emily's doctor.

"I was just about to come talk to you," She said with an expression that even none of the profilers could read.

"What is it?" Emily asked cautiously.

"We ran some tests on your baby, and we found something out," The doctor retained the same expression.

Are you going to tell me what it is, Emily wanted to shout. But instead she took a deep breath, "What did you find?"

"We found that your daughter has Patent ductus arteriosus."

Emily felt a shock shake her body, "What is that?"

"When an infant is born, one of their blood vessels which is no longer needed closes. Hers didn't" The doctor answered.

Emily didn't know exactly what this meant but for some reason it hit her hard. She knew that this was something bad. Before Emily knew what was happening her legs went out from under her. Morgan caught her before she could fall. Emily shook her head, this couldn't be happening. Not to her baby! New tears filled her eyes. God why can't I stop crying, she criticized herself.

"Come on Princess," She heard Morgan whisper in her ear as he slowly lead her back to her hospital bed.

"No, I need to-"

"You've got a whole group of people who can do that. Right now you need to lie down." He helped her get into her bed. She pulled her knees into her chest and rested her head on them. She felt Morgan methodically rubbing her shoulder, "It's going to be okay Princess," Morgan hoped he wasn't lying to her.

* * *

><p>"What exactly does this mean?" Hotch asked the doctor.<p>

"It means her blood vessel, the ductus arteriosus, did not close after birth like it should have. We were able to catch it early by running tests."

"What is going to happen to her?" Hotch asked in a serious tone.

"We are going to start treating her with the medication indomethacin which should be able to help close it," She told him the treatment plan.

"What is the prognosis?"

"In the unlikely case that it doesn't close it can lead to heart problems or an infection. But if the medicine doesn't work we will perform surgery."

Hotch closed his eyes briefly and took a breath in. He gave her a curt nod saying he understood what she was saying, but didn't like it. "When can Emily see her?" He asked.

"As soon as she is ready," The Doctor answered, "The NICU is just down the hall from here." She pointed it out to Hotch.

The doctor was about to leave but JJ quickly stopped her. "Do you know why she went into premature labor?"

"Well there were a few risks in her pregnancy. The great deal of stress she was in was probably one of the biggest contributors. She told one of our ER doctors that one of her friends was shot." The doctor explained not realizing the significance of the words she spoke.

JJ instinctively reached for her chest where the vest had stopped the bullet. Suddenly the pain became worse. Her mouth dropped open and her breaths turned shallow.

"JJ you can't think that you're the reason this happened," Hotch said. But before he could say anymore JJ was briskly walking down the hall. Her shoulders were slightly hunched down and her head hung low. Before any of the men could make a move she turned the corner and was out of there sight.

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and as you all know I absolutely love comments :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for the great reviews, I absolutely love them! This chapter actually has some sweet stuff in it, opposed to the usual angst :) I don't think I will be able to update at my usual pace tomorrow because I have a suprise party planned for my friend :D but expect one on friday.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

Hotch took another breath in. He felt in so many ways that he was failing this team. He hadn't been able to help any of them. Instead he had stood to the side and watched them fall apart. He walked into Emily's room and saw her with her head down. Hotch glanced over to Morgan who shook his head.

"Emily?" Hotch asked.

Emily shot her head up and looked at him. In that split second before she had time to cover it up her eyes showed so much pain and fear.

"They are going to try to treat her with medication and that usually works," Hotch told Emily.

Just as he had, she went to the worst case scenario. "And if it doesn't?"

"Then she will require heart surgery. But you can go see her now," He added hoping it would lift her spirits.

Her eyes brightened at the information, and she looked around the room, "Where's JJ?" She asked.

"Umm," Hotch was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say? Finally he decided with, "She needed to get some air."

"I want her to come," Emily said soberly.

"I'll go find her," Morgan volunteered. Hotch nodded and Morgan stood up. He left the room and walked down the hallway Hotch told him she went down. He didn't see anyone except for a single nurse reading a chart as she walked down the hall. He turned the corner and was glancing into windows of empty rooms to see if she had gone there. When finally it seemed Morgan had checked all the halls and rooms around Emily's hospital room, he walked outside.

There he saw JJ sitting on a bench in the grass. Her head was bent down and her blonde hair fell across her back. Morgan walked over and sat down next to her. JJ glanced over to see who on the team had found her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to find solace with the whole team here.

Morgan just sat silently next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in. He knew during this whole ordeal; from Bates to the baby, JJ had been most affected, other than Emily that was. JJ sat rigidly staring at the beautiful grass.

"If anything happens to Emily or that baby, it's my fault," JJ said continuing to stare down.

"JJ this is not your fault, and it has never been," Morgan turned himself so that he was facing her.

"The doctor said it was the stress that caused this. The stress from when I got shot."

"Maybe it was. But JJ remember that was when you _got_ shot. That wasn't your choice. It was that bastard's who is so insignificant that I don't even remember his name." Morgan turned JJ so that she was now facing him.

"I should have been here."

"We were on a case. It is not your fault you couldn't be here," He said sternly. Ever since the beginning JJ had been blaming herself for what had happened, "Now you can sit here and dwell about things that you had no control over, or you can go back into that hospital to a woman who needs you right now. She has the chance to see her child, but she won't do that until you are with her."

"Really?" JJ asked.

"Yes. Now let's go," Morgan stood up and JJ followed. He kept his arm around her as they walked back through the hospital. It was in the moment that they got back to Emily's room and he saw their looks that he understood. The feelings that something else had been going on now made sense. Morgan smiled at the two women and walked over to Hotch, Rossi, Reid, and Garcia.

"You figured it out, huh?" Garcia asked him.

"You already knew?" Morgan was astonished.

"It doesn't take a profiler to figure it out. They kind of suck at hiding it," Garcia gave a small laugh.

* * *

><p>The entire BAU team walked down the hallway together. Emily, Garcia, and JJ walked together first. JJ and Garcia were helping support Emily despite her argument that she was fine.<p>

The men all walked behind them.

"You did good Morgan," Rossi told him.

"No," Morgan shook his head, "They did good." He nodded his head to the women in front of him.

Finally the team arrived outside of the NICU. They looked in and there was Emily's baby. She was lying down with tubes attached to her. On the outside of the crib it read: Baby Prentiss.

Emily knocked on the door of the NICU and a nurse opened it.

"Are you Emily Prentiss?" The nurse asked.

All Emily could do was nod. She was in awe at the sight of her baby.

"We've been expecting you," The nurse opened the door. She then glanced over to the group of people she had in tow with her. She couldn't help but admit it was a strange looking group. And it really was. One woman was in a hospital gown and another in neon clothing and accessories. Another woman and two men were wearing suits. One man was wearing a polka dotted tie with a blue shirt. And lastly there was a pretty attractive man wearing a long sleeved brown shirt. That's when her eyes glanced at the guns. She didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry you can only have two people in the NICU with you."

Emily glanced around her. "Go on," Rossi motioned the three women into the NICU, "We'll be okay."

Emily immediately walked over to her daughter. "The machines?" She asked the nurse.

"They are just to monitor her breathing. Other than the blood vessel she seems to be a very healthy little girl."

Emily couldn't help but loose her breath when she saw her tiny face. She was beautiful. Emily put her finger out and her baby grasped it. "She has a strong grip," Emily smiled.

Garcia and JJ both oohed and awed over the cute little baby.

"Here," The nurse said, "Let me check these machines quickly, but I think you may be able to hold her and bring her out to the rest of your friends for a few minutes."

Emily grinned at the idea of getting to hold her. It seemed as though the baby was staring straight into her eyes.

After a few moments the nurse came over and detached the machines from her, "Her breathing is normal so I'm going to let you hold her."

After the machines came off the nurse picked her up and gave her to Emily. Emily felt tears of happiness spring to her eyes. This was her baby!

The nurse looked over and saw the four men trying to see through the window. "You may take her outside for a little bit. I will be right here if you need anything."

"Thank you," Emily smiled again. With her baby in her arms she walked out of the NICU. She was met by the men who were trying not to show how excited they were.

"She's all you Princess. From her looks to her determination. All you," Morgan told her.

The others agreed. "She's so tiny!" Reid exclaimed.

JJ looked at the grin on Emily's face and couldn't help but grin too. This baby was the most beautiful thing any of them had seen in a very long time.

"This is going to be the safest and most loved little girl in the world," Garcia commented when she noticed all the profilers gaze of admiration towards her, "She's going to have FBI protection everywhere. And me to monitor everyone who comes into contact with her."

"And don't you forget that Princess," Morgan said, "You two always have us."

Emily's grin stayed plastered on her face. Not an ounce of it was fake.

"All I've been hearing is your baby. Or daughter," Rossi noted, "Do you have a name picked out yet?"

Emily had been thinking about this for quite a while now. "This," She gazed down to her beautiful little girl, "Is Jennifer Garcia Prentiss."

**Awww :) I hope you enjoyed, and I would love to hear what you think! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you for all the wonderful comments you guys have all been giving me! To make up for the time it took to update this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Once again this chapter has less angst, but some team bonding on the men's part. I hope you enjoy and I hope to hear your thoughts!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

"Morgan!" Reid whined as he got flicked for the second time with green paint.

"What, Pretty boy doesn't want the green to clash with his pink shirt?" Morgan laughed.

"It's not pink, it's orange!" Reid defended himself.

"A pretty pink looking orange," Morgan retorted.

"If you two don't shut up I'm going to pour this bucket of paint on your heads," Rossi threatened holding the bucket in his hand. This shut them up.

Reid, Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch were standing in Emily's guest room painting it a light green. Since the birth had come so early and unexpected she hadn't had time to make it into a nursery.

"You know I think Emily would have killed us if we painted this room pink," Morgan observed.

They were down to their last wall and Morgan and Reid had managed to get about half a can on them. Hotch rolled his eyes as he looked at his profilers. They may be good on the job, but sometimes they acted like a bunch of high school boys.

"Done," Rossi announced. The group of men stood back and admired their work. They had successfully painted the walls, and only the walls, despite Morgan's urge to paint the ceiling as well.

"Not even close," Hotch pointed to the boxes that were lying in the middle of the room. Morgan groaned, but then went and grabbed the one for the crib.

"Come on boy genius, help me read these directions."

Reid followed him and together they tried to make sense of what to do. But the directions might as well been written in Portuguese.

On the other side of the room Hotch and Rossi got the changing table up in just minutes.

"I remember putting one of these together for Jack," Hotch smiled at the memory, "It took me three hours until Haley came and showed me how to do it."

"Women always are better at well…. Everything," Rossi laughed.

"I think we should go help Reid and Morgan before they end up hitting each other with the wood instead of making a crib," Hotch looked over to the confused Reid and irritated Morgan.

"And then we have the list Garcia gave us of stuff we still need to pick up from the store," Rossi added.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Emily lay in the hospital bed with Jennifer Garcia Prentiss in her arms.<p>

"She's just so cute!" Garcia cooed.

Emily smiled proudly at her daughter.

"They said I might be able to take her home sometime this week." Emily had been in the hospital with Jennifer for a week. JJ had been there with her the whole time and the rest of the team had taken turns visiting, yet it had been two days and the men hadn't come.

"Where are the guys?" Emily asked.

"Ummm," Garcia looked over at JJ, "They had to go work a case."

"That's weird. They didn't mention one." Emily said thinking aloud.

"Well actually they are just working it from the BAU and giving the profile over the phone," JJ quickly tried to fill in the blanks with lies that actually made sense.

"What's the case?" Emily asked.

"It's um, it's a-" JJ started. She shot Garcia a look for getting them in this situation. Now she had to think of a case that wouldn't affect Emily too badly, "There were a string of murders." She tried to keep it as vague as possible.

"Come on JJ, just tell me what the case is," Emily mistook JJ's intentions as trying to keep her in the dark.

"There is an UNSUB murdering men between the ages of 40 and 50," Was the first thing that came to JJ's mind not involving children or women.

"That's a new one," Emily replied.

"Yeah," JJ said, "They should be done soon." She could only pray that when the men got back she could tell them there cover story before they screwed the whole thing up.

* * *

><p>"I think our best chance will be if we split up," Rossi announced his plan to the other three men that stood around him. They were still standing in Emily's apartment.<p>

"Hotch and I will go to Baby R Us and get bedding and stuffed animals. Morgan and Reid you go to baby gap and get some clothes. Also get baby formula, wipes, and diapers." Rossi assigned tasks.

"You trust Reid to pick out baby clothes? We don't want Emily to kill us, do we?" Morgan retorted.

"Just go before I change my mind and make you do everything alone," Hotch threatened.

Morgan defensively put his hands in the air, but then left to get in his car with Reid in tow.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in baby gap they were astonished at how much stuff there was.<p>

"So what do we need, like two jumpers?" Morgan asked.

"Statistically baby's go through about two or three jumpers _a day._" Reid informed Morgan. Yet that seemed to be the only fact about babies he knew. In that department he was clueless, well at least to the extent of a normal man.

"How do those little things go through so much clothing?" The two of them walked in and began browsing the little outfits. They even looked too big for Jennifer.

Eventually a sales person noticed them and walked over, "Hello, may I help you with something?"

"We need clothes for a baby," Reid informed her.

"Well obviously we need clothes for a baby. It's baby gap!" Morgan responded to him.

"Is the baby a girl or a boy?" The clerk asked calmly.

"She's a girl, her name is Jennifer."

"That's precious," The sales clerk responded, "So are one of you the father?"

"No," They both responded in unison.

"Oh, so do you just need one outfit for a baby shower?" She asked.

"Actually we are shopping for our friend who is in the hospital, so we are doing the whole works." Morgan told her.

"Do you know Jennifer's size?"

"Baby's have sizes?" Morgan asked.

The clerk forced herself to smile. She had just started working here and was not yet accustomed to clueless men yet. "Yes they do. Just like adults babies come in all shapes and sizes."

"Well," Reid held up a jumper, "She is smaller than this."

"She's about 31 weeks now if that helps," Morgan offered.

"Oh, okay. We have our selection of smaller clothes over in this side of the store," She directed the men to follow her. When they started going through the clothes they found themselves thinking they were adorable, but of course they wouldn't let anyone else know that.

"What about this one?" Reid asked holding up one that said 'Mommy's Little Girl'.

"This one's better." Morgan showed him a blue jumper with a dinosaur on it.

They continued to pile up their basket with clothes until it looked as though it was going to fall over. On the top rested a pink jumper with the letter J printed across it in green.

Then Morgan spotted one hiding in the back of one of the shelves. He pulled it out and showed it to Reid.

"That's perfect," They both agreed and then added it to the stack.

After their checkout they headed back to the car.

"Off to the land of diapers, formulas, bottles, and galore!" Morgan said as they drove away to the next store.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Rossi walked around Baby's R us and tried to find everything Garcia had written on the list for them. First they went and got sheets and then a baby blanket.<p>

"How do you think she's doing?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"I think she's doing as good as can be expected," Hotch answered.

"I think she's doing better than that. They baby might be just what she needed."

Hotch nodded slowly, but wasn't convinced.

"Do you think she'll come back to the BAU?" Rossi asked.

"When I had Jack I barely got enough sleep to function," Hotch thought about back then.

"You came back," Rossi reminded him.

"But I had Hayley."

* * *

><p>Jennifer was resting in the crib next to Emily's bed and she took this moment to close her eyes. She couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last week. When she opened them they instantly locked on JJ's. She longed to hold her close, but Garcia was here.<p>

One thing Emily hadn't been counting on was Garcia picking up on the eye contact. "Hey Emily, I should probably head out now. I'll stop in with the guys and see how the case is going," She winked at JJ.

"Thanks for coming," Emily tried not to sound excited about the fact that Garcia was leaving.

As Garcia left the room she gave the pair a knowing smile that they both missed.

JJ walked over to the crib, "Jennifer," JJ said looked into it.

"I named her after the most amazing person I know," Emily smiled.

JJ smiled back and Emily scooted over in her hospital bed. JJ sat down in the empty space. She had been longing for time alone with Emily. Immediately their hands clasped together like a magnet.

"I love you JJ," Emily whispered sitting up. She brushed her lips against JJ's forehead.

"I love you too Em," JJ looked at her through her eyelashes, "I also love Jennifer."

"Do you think we should tell the team? You know, about us." JJ suddenly asked the gorgeous brunette.

"What do we tell them Jayje? That I'm some single mother who is in love with the woman she works with?"

"I don't know," JJ shook her head.

"But what are we?" Emily asked, "Is this even going to be anything more?"

Emily could see hurt in JJ's eyes. She wanted to stop, but she also needed to know the truth.

"Are these feeling real? I mean I was just pregnant and maybe it could just be…" Emily trailed off, but JJ knew what she was about to say.

JJ swallowed a lump in her throat and stood up. "Em I know you've been through a lot. And I know how I'm feeling, but right now… I just can't be here right now," She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Shit," Emily hissed.

The noise caused Jennifer to wake up and start crying. Emily walked over and picked her up out of the crib. She tried to do everything the nurse had told her to. Feed her, burp her, change her, and just plain nurture her, but nothing worked. She paced up and down the room with the baby in her arms. Tears stung her eyes as she realized the terrible mistake she had made. JJ was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she screwed that up too. She had just wanted to make sure the love was true, but… she shouldn't have done that, she already knew the answer.

"Shhh Jennifer, please stop crying," Emily begged rocking her back and forth.

Jennifer continued to sob as though she felt the pain JJ was feeling right now.

"Okay, I deserve this," Emily admitted. With one hand she held Jennifer and with the other she pulled out her phone. She dialed JJ's number and it went to voicemail.

Emily then knew what she had to do. Picking her phone up again she called Garcia.

"Hey Garcia," Emily's words choked in her voice, "I'm sorry to ask you this, but could you come back? There is something I need to tell you and I don't want to do it over the phone."

"Of course I will Sweetie, is everything all right?"

"No," Emily answered bitterly, "It was until I messed it up." She set down the phone and tried to focus all of her attention on Jennifer, yet it kept going back to JJ.

* * *

><p>Garcia had just made it to her car in the parking lot when she got Emily's call. She immediately turned around and started walking back. When she turned onto Emily's hallway she saw JJ standing there blinking back tears.<p>

"Jayje is everything okay? I just got a call from Emily. She also sounded upset." Garcia asked concerned.

"I guess you'll have to ask her," JJ said bitterly, but in fact she was just overcompensating for the amount of hurt and sadness she felt.

Garcia glanced uncertainly at the blonde, but then walked over to Emily's room. She walked in and saw that Emily's was also blinking back tears. What had happened for the ten minutes she was gone?

"Em is everything all right?" Garcia asked tentatively. In the corner of her eye she saw JJ standing outside of the door.

Emily gave a cynical laugh, "It was."

Garcia approached her and carefully took the baby out of her arms and set her in the crib.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Garcia asked pulling up the chair to Emily's bed.

Emily brushed her hair out of her face. She couldn't believe she was going to do this, but she had to. She had to show JJ how she truly felt about her. Emily didn't know how Garcia would react to this, but she was sure out of the team at least she would be the most understanding.

"I'm in love with JJ," She confessed, "I screwed it all up, but I wanted you to know."

JJ's eyes widened. Had she heard that correctly? She asked herself. Did she just tell Garcia? She quickly walked into the room to see Garcia's face erupt into a huge smile.

JJ's eyes met Emily for the second time that day. She quickly walked over to where Emily was sitting.

"I'm so sorry JJ! I made a huge mistake; I didn't mean what I said! I was just…" Emily tried to make JJ believe.

"I understand Emily. You were just confused, I am a little too. I have never felt this way about a woman. Hell, I've never felt this way!" JJ brought her into a hug.

"You guys are so cute! I was wondering when you would tell me," Garcia said.

This stopped their hug. "You already knew?" Emily asked her in disbelief.

"Of course I already knew! I may not be a profiler, but I sure can spot true love." She smiled.

"Who else knows?" JJ asked.

"Morgan just figured out a few days ago, you know men." The three of them laughed.

"Do you think the rest of the team will be… you know, okay with this?" JJ asked with worry refilling her eyes.

"Anything that makes you two happy," Garcia assured her.

Emily took JJ's hand in hers, "And even if they're not, I don't give a damn. All I care about is that I have you and Jennifer. That is the only thing in the world I could ever ask for."

JJ leaned her head forward and her lips about to meet Emily's, when she glanced awkwardly towards Garcia.

"Go on with it!" She exclaimed.

JJ took the queue and kissed Emily. They both felt a spark and knew 100% that this was not a mistake. This was love.

**I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear what you think! Keep the comments coming, because I love to get them! **


	39. Chapter 39

**I hate to inform you all that I will probably be finishing this story up soon (there will still be a few more chapters- don't worry). My real calling is in angst and I have been running out of things to write about since I am trying hard not to be repetative. If there is anything you haven't seen yet that you do before the story ends be sure to tell me- I would really appreciate the suggestions! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

"The medicine seems to be working very well with Jennifer and we believe that her blood vessel should close in about a year's time, without the need for surgery," The nurse happily informed Emily, "Here are your discharge papers. Once you fill them out for you and Jennifer the two of you may leave."

"Thank you," Emily took the papers.

JJ and Garcia were already in the room with her. Garcia was holding Jennifer and obsessing over how cute she was.

"Have the guys finished the case yet?" Emily asked as she absentmindedly filled out the papers.

"Yes," JJ answered, "The local PD was able to catch the UNSUB with the help of our profile."

"Who was the UNSUB?" Emily asked curiously, "I have never seen this type of victimology before."

"You know, I'm not exactly sure. They're going to meet us at your place so you can ask them then."

After all the forms were filled out Emily and Jennifer were allowed to leave the hospital. Despite Garcia's argument Emily left in foot holding Jennifer. But since Garcia was the only one with a car at the hospital they drove with her. When Emily reached her apartment door she could hear laughter coming from the inside.

She knocked on the door with her free hand and Morgan answered it.

"Hey Em," He opened the door for her, "And Jennifer."

"Hey guys," She greeted all of them, "It's nice to see you."

"Sorry we haven't visited you for a few days," Rossi apologized.

"It's fine. JJ told me you had a case. Speaking of that, who was the UNSUB?" She asked.

"It was a 20 year old male." Morgan said with total confidence.

"Really?" Emily questioned, "Does that fit with the victimology?"

"Of course," Hotch answered, "College aged females."

Emily eyed each person on the team suspiciously. Something was going on here and she was being kept in the dark.

"Really guys?" JJ walked into the apartment holding a bag, "You couldn't even get your facts straight?"

"That's what Garcia told us!" Reid defended.

"No I didn't!" Garcia defended herself back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emily stopped them.

"Come on," Rossi took her arm gently and led her down the hallway, "This was our assignment for the week." He opened the door and revealed the nursery.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," JJ told her.

Emily's jaw dropped open. She looked around the room, it had been painted, there was a crib, a changing table, toys, there was everything!

"Oh guys!" She exclaimed, "You didn't have to."

"Of course we did Em," Garcia told her.

"Oh and here is my favorite part," Morgan walked to the other side of the room. He opened a dresser drawer that was filled with baby clothes.

Emily broke into a grin and walked over. She looked through the clothes, "You guys are so great." She told them.

She delicately laid Jennifer down in the crib and gave each member of the team a hug.

"I bet you're starved. If you guys watch Jennifer us women will cook up something." Emily offered.

"How could we say no to that?" Morgan asked.

The women laughed and headed to the kitchen and the men surrounded the crib.

* * *

><p>"I thought we could tell them during dinner," Emily said as she dropped noodles into the water that was boiling over the stove.<p>

"Okay," JJ agreed, "But how do we tell them?"

"I have no idea," Emily gave a stressed laugh.

"Don't worry about it," Garcia told them, "it won't be as hard as you think."

As they continued to cook up spaghetti for the rest of the team they thought of different ways to say what they wanted to, yet none of them sounded like they wanted it to.

When they finished cooking they called the men over and they immediately arrived.

"The highchair. That's what we forgot to get!" Rossi exclaimed.

"Just pull the crib into the living room," Emily said, not yet feeling comfortable leaving Jennifer in a room alone.

They pulled it in and immediately Jennifer fell asleep.

Everyone on the team ate as if they had been starved for a week. When finally people started to slow down Emily cleared her throat, "Umm guys, there's something we wanted to tell you." She nervously started.

This got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Me and JJ… Uh, JJ and I are… We…" Emily looked desperately to JJ for help.

"We hope that you guys understand what we are about to tell you, and it would really mean a lot if you would accept it," JJ started, "We aren't exactly sure where we are right now, but me and Em thought we should tell you that we are in a relationship," She didn't falter at a single word. Now Emily understood what it must be like at each of the press conferences JJ had to hold.

The men stared wide eyes around them speechless.

Reid was the first one to speak up, "John Gottman, a couple's therapist at University of Washington, found that same sex couples have relationships that are less domineering, fearful, and belligerent," He paused for a moment and though for the second time what he had been told, "I'm happy for you guys!"

"Me too!" Morgan added, "I was wondering when you were going to tell us."

"We just wanted to…" Emily trailed off, "Wanted to see where we stood." She finally decided with.

Rossi still had the same confused look on his face, "Well if this is what makes you happy than I am glad you two are together" he finally told the women.

"Same," Hotch said, "I am happy for the two of you."

"Thanks guys, you really don't know how much this means," JJ said taking Emily's hand in hers.

The team continued to talk as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. When it started to get dark the rest of the team excused themselves leaving JJ and Emily alone. They stood in front of the sink together and washed the dishes. Each time Emily reached her hand into the soapy water to pull out a dish she would lightly swirl her finger across JJ's hand.

"You know I've been thinking we haven't had much time alone," Emily said in a low voice to JJ, "Let me just put Jennifer to bed in her amazing new nursery and then maybe we can."

"I'll finish up the kitchen while you do," JJ offered.

Emily smiled at the blonde and walked over to the sleeping Jennifer. Emily gently picked her up and brought her into the nursery. She gently laid her in the crib and turned on the baby monitor the guys had set up. She smiled when she thought of all they had done for her.

When Emily walked back into the kitchen JJ was still picking up.

"Come on Jayje we can finish later," Emily said grabbing her hand.

"But I'm almost done," JJ tried to pull her hand out of Emily's grip, but was unsuccessful.

"I have been in the hospital for over the last week and haven't had any alcohol in my system for at least 7 months. I'd say I deserve a glass or more of wine with a beautiful woman," Emily pulled JJ close to her.

JJ looked up at Emily through her eyelashes, "I'm the one who's with the beautiful woman."

JJ grabbed two glasses and set them on the counter as Emily pulled out a bottle of wine from her cabinet. She poured to glasses and brought them over to the couch. After JJ sat down next to her, Emily handed her a glass of wine.

"Let's make a toast," Emily held her glass up in the air, "To you, the woman of my dreams, Jennifer, the baby of my dreams, and the team for supporting us," Emily and JJ clinked glasses and took a sip.

Emily cringed a tiny bit, "You know I've never been a big fan of wine, but it's much more romantic than scotch."

"I'm always up for a good beer," JJ added.

After taking another forced sip Emily stood up and went over to her fridge. She came back holding two beers in her hand.

"That's more like it," JJ said as they opened them up.

Emily gulped down her beer and JJ wasn't far behind, then they set them to the side.

"My car is still at the runway," JJ remembered as she thought about how late it was getting, "Maybe could you drop me off there?"

"Or you could stay here," Emily reasoned resting her hand lightly on JJ's chin.

JJ gazed into the profilers eyes and found them irresistible. "I guess I could stay," She practically whispered as their head gradually moved closer together.

"That's what I thought," Emily rested her lips on the blondes. They were so soft and like nothing she had ever felt before. Men's lips were rough, not gentle like hers. JJ slowly wrapped her hand around Emily's head and held her close. Emily's hand unconsciously moved to JJ's back pulling her even closer.

"I've missed this," JJ whispered quickly when they took a breath.

All Emily did was nod; there was no time for talking. JJ massaged her fingers through Emily's thick dark hair.

Eventually Emily pulled back and looked into JJ's deep blue eyes, "I've been thinking Jayje. I don't want Jennifer to grow up with only one parent. If you ask Reid statistically it's better to have two."

JJ froze, "Are you asking me what you think you are?"

Emily broke into a huge grin, "Will you help me raise Jennifer? She deserves to have to people who love her."

JJ took a breath in and her eyes widened, "Of course I will!" She pulled Emily greedily into a hug.

Emily stood up and took JJ's hand. She led her into her bedroom. Emily walked to her dresser and pulled out two sets of pajamas. She threw one to JJ and they got changed. They had just sat down on Emily's bed when her phone rang.

"Whoever it is can wait," Emily said.

"It might be the team, you should answer," JJ told her.

"Fine," Emily pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID. _Strauss. _"Why the hell is Strauss calling me?"

"Section Chief Strauss," Emily greeted with false happiness when she answered her phone.

"Hello Emily. I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind coming to the office tomorrow and speaking with me." Strauss said.

"Of course not. How is 9:00?" She asked.

"That's great I will see you then." She hung up the phone.

"Leave it to Strauss to ruin the moment," Emily retorted as she hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" JJ asked.

"She wants to talk tomorrow," Emily told her.

"Do you think she found out about us?" Worry flooded JJ's eyes.

"I don't see how she could have, but what we are doing isn't against any rules Jayje." Emily reminded her.

"But she could-"

"Shhh," Emily put her finger against JJ's lips, "Come on, let's get some rest."

They laid down in Emily's bed together, and for the first time in so long Emily felt completely comfortable and safe. That was something she could only feel around JJ. As their breaths became softer JJ entwined her fingers around Emily's until they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**I knew that all of you guys were pretty bummed that Strauss hadn't been in the story yet, so I added her :) I would LOVE to hear what you guys think, want, hate, anything! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry for the long delay in updating! I hate writers block :( If anyone has any ideas I GREATLY apprecaite them! Thanks for reading and sticking with me despite my terrible update times recently. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

"Hello Agent Prentiss," Strauss greeted her as she walked into her office.

"Hello Ma'am," Emily returned.

"Please sit down. I'm sorry I haven't been able to speak with you earlier. You understand that times have been busy, don't you?"

Busy like getting abducted, tortured, raped, and then pregnant? Emily thought angrily. _You _have been busy? "Of course I understand." She instead returned.

"Now I believe that you and Hotch spoke briefly about your maternity leave?" She asked.

"Briefly, yes. But we weren't expecting that to come for a few weeks."

Strauss nodded. "Usually we would give you six weeks of paid maternity leave, but under the circumstances we would like to give you eight weeks."

"That's very kind," Emily offered her thanks. She wasn't sure if she could handle being out of work for that long, but she needed to be with Jennifer.

"Now I understand it has been a tough year for you Emily," Strauss said, "the bureau would like to do anything they could to help. Me included."

"Thank you," Emily had never seen this side of Strauss, "but right now I think I am okay. The team has been very helpful."

"Of course," Strauss nodded, "If you think of anything you know how to reach me."

"Yes," Emily stood up and walked to the door.

Just as she was about to leave Strauss said, "Have you thought about counseling?"

Emily turned around abruptly. "What?"

"You have been through a lot, and sometimes the bureau requires mandatory counseling. In

your case they do not, but it is something to think about."

Emily nodded and left Strauss's office. She walked down the hallway and looked down into the bull pen. JJ was sitting at Emily's desk and was holding Jennifer. Emily smiled as the profilers played with her daughter. She walked down the stairs and met them at her desk.

"What did Strauss want?" JJ asked.

"Just stuff about maternity leave," Emily told her.

"Are you going to go home?"

"Nah." Emily shook her head, "We are already here. We'll just distract you all while you're forced to fill out paper work."

"You could help Prentiss," Morgan held out a pile of folders three inches thick.

"In your dreams Morgan. Jennifer and I are going to go visit Garcia now."

Emily picked Jennifer up from JJ's arms. She was about to leave to Garcia's lair, but she stopped. She set a light kiss on JJ's lips.

"Oooooh," Morgan hooted from behind her.

"Oh shut up Morgan." JJ threw a crumpled up piece of paper at his head.

Hotch gave a look at his two agents. He didn't disapprove of their relationship, but he wasn't comfortable with them showing it in the workplace. He eventually decided that the kiss was harmless, but if it went any further than that he would need to speak with them.

With Jennifer nestled tightly in her arms, Emily walked into Garcia's office.

"Hey Garcia." She greeted the colorful technical analyst.

"My two favorite girls!" Garcia shot up from her chair and hugged them gently. "Come, sit down." She offered the chair that was still in there from Emily's last visit.

"Thanks Garcia."

"I didn't get to talk to you enough yesterday," Garcia scolded, "You need to tell me more about you and JJ."

"What about us?" Emily asked carefully stroking Jennifer's hair.

"What does this whole 'in a relationship' mean? Are you living together? Are you dating? What about little Jennifer there, does she have two mommies?"

Emily sighed; she knew she wouldn't get out of this as easily as she had last night. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Garcia exclaimed.

Emily shrugged. "It's complicated."

"Well has JJ stayed at your house overnight?" Garcia questioned mischievously.

Despite all of Emily's efforts she could feel her cheeks turning pink.

"She has! What else happened?"

"Nothing else happened! We just went to sleep."

"Sure you did," Garcia said skeptically.

"Garcia." Emily threatened.

"Fine, fine." She held her hands up defensively, "I just want to know what's going on with my two favorite agents! Don't tell Morgan I said that. Wait," Garcia paused for a second and pondered something in her head. Then a smile slowly spread across her face. "Tomorrow night my chocolate god and I will watch Jennifer Garcia. You and JJ go out or something!"

"No Garcia, its okay-"

"Nope. You are not changing my mind on this matter. We will be over at six." Garcia said firmly.

Despite Emily's arguments, she couldn't help but be excited. She reluctantly agreed with Garcia as long as she and Morgan would keep things PG and stay concentrated on Jennifer, and not each other.

* * *

><p>That night after they had finished work Emily, JJ, and Jennifer returned back to Emily's apartment. JJ ordered Chinese and Emily fed Jennifer. She sat in the living room with Jennifer in her arms. Emily couldn't imagine a human being could be so small. The small, but reassuring, heartbeat of Jennifer was pounding against Emily's chest. It was such a comfort having her in her arms. That scare at the hospital had left Emily worried for her health.<p>

"You're just my perfect little girl, Jennifer," Emily cooed as the baby ate.

After she finished eating Jennifer fell asleep immediately in Emily's arms. Her face looked like it was made of porcelain. Her featured were carved perfectly in her face, not a hint of Bates. Emily took great pride in the fact that Jennifer looked mostly like her. He toes were different, but Emily just liked to imagine that that was some random third party genetic unrelated to the biological father. That was probably wrong, but she could have her fantasies.

JJ set the phone down and joined Emily on the couch.

"She just looks so peaceful," JJ admired.

Emily nodded in agreement, "I'm lucky she's not a big crier yet."

Emily set Jennifer down to sleep in her crib when the food arrived. She made sure that the window in the nursery was locked and that the baby monitor was turned on. She left to the kitchen only when she was sure all safety precautions had been taken.

"You know you are just gorgeous," Emily admired the women sitting across from her as they ate their Chinese food.

"You know I can't resist you when you talk like that." JJ laughed.

"Who's asking you to resist?" Emily stood up from her half finished plate of food. "Jennifer is sound asleep, there's no better time." She said with a mischievous smile.

JJ stood up from her chair and walked over to the woman of her dreams. She gazed into her eyes and then placed a deep kiss on her lips. Emily returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around JJ's slender body.

"You're a great kisser." JJ smiled.

Emily pulled the woman closer to her and wrapped a hand around the back of her head. They kissed again and it took all of Emily's power to stop when it was time to end the kiss.

"How would you like to go out tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"What?" JJ questioned.

"Garcia's going to watch Jennifer. It'll be just you and me out in the town."

"Like a date?"

"A date exactly." Emily confirmed.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As you already know, I REALLY hope that you will comment and tell me what you think! It's really encouraging to hear from my readers :) **


	41. Chapter 41

**Here is the next chapter! I really do think my computer hates me... first off I was trying to instal some USB wifi cable and it wouldn't work! I read through the entire manuel and found nothing the help :P Then my mouse decided to stop working! Well despite all of that I uploaded pretty fast, so Enjoy!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

"Hey darling, what should mommy wear on her date?" Emily asked the baby she had cradled in her arms.

JJ and her had never gone on an "official date". She wasn't sure what she should wear, how to do her make- up or even where they were going to go. Okay, one thing at a time, she told herself. She looked through her closet and examined all of the clothes she had. She really didn't have much of a selection. She fleetly looked through her dresses, but then decided against all of them. She wasn't sure if this was going to be formal, or casual. She finally decided on black pants and a navy blue long sleeved top with a V- neck. She laid Jennifer down in her crib and then put the clothes on. As she examined herself in the mirror she settled with adding a silver necklace with a small heart on it. And then she threw on a pair of shiny black heels.

Make up. She wasn't sure whether to put just her work style on, or how she does it when she goes out. Finally she decided she wanted to look better than she did on a normal work day and put mascara and eye shadow on. A knock came to the door as she did quick touch ups. She looked at the clock and saw it read 5:45, and then she ran to the door and opened it for Garcia and Morgan.

"Well Princess sure dressed up for her date." Morgan smiled as they stepped into her house.

Emily blushed at his comment and walked them inside.

"Oh you just look wonderful Emily!" Garcia exclaimed. "What are you and JJ going to do tonight?"

Emily shrugged. "Probably dinner or something."

"Probably dinner or something?" Garcia burst out. "Well it's a good thing I saw this coming and picked these up." She handed Emily two tickets for manicures.

"That's really kind Garcia, but you should keep those."

"Please take them," She shoved them in her face, "or I will be forced to take Morgan. You know how he is about staying pretty."

Morgan grinned sheepishly at the women.

Emily took the tickets from Garcia and placed them in her purse. "Thanks Garcia. Okay," She announced, "Jennifer is in the nursery sleeping, I just fed her. If she cries you might need to change her diaper or burp her."

"I delegate all changing responsibilities to Morgan." Garcia said.

Emily continued, "You all know my cell number and JJ's. Doctor's is on the fridge and the baby monitor is in the living room, make sure it is turned on. Make yourselves at home, which I figure shouldn't be a problem," She glanced at Morgan.

"We can handle Jennifer Garcia," Garcia had made it a habit out of calling Jennifer with her middle name too.

"Okay," Emily smiled at them, "Just please call me if you have any questions or anything." This was Emily's first time leaving Jennifer alone for more than the quick chat with Strauss.

"Go on Emily, and have fun." Morgan ushered her to the door.

"Okay I shouldn't be out too late."

"Be out as late as you like," Garcia told her, "me and Morgan will stay occupied."

"What did I say about keeping this PG?" Emily exclaimed.

"Don't worry Emily, we will watch Jennifer Garcia like a hawk and keep things PG. You have some of the best FBI agents as baby sitters, now go have fun." Garcia commanded and winked at Morgan.

"Okay," Emily said reluctantly, not wanting to leave Jennifer.

After a few more moments of pushing Emily was in her car and driving over to JJ's. For some odd reason she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

* * *

><p>Emily pulled into JJ's driveway at 6:04 and got out of the car. Her legs felt like jell-o as she walked the steps up to her door. When she rang the doorbell she could see JJ running across the hall through the window.<p>

Just a second later JJ opened the door for her date.

Emily's jaw dropped as the door opened. "Wow." Was all she could muster.

JJ smiled and a blush slowly rose up to her cheeks. "You look great too."

"Not as good as you," Emily admired. JJ was wearing a jean skirt, something she had never seen her wear before, and a light pink short sleeved top. She had a white knitted sweater wrapped around her arms and her eyes shined brighter than ever. Her silver heels lifted her up two inched higher than her usual height.

Emily placed her hand out and JJ took it. They walked down the steps together and into Emily's car.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked as they started driving.

"It's a surprise," Emily responded.

Ten minutes later the two of them pulled into Glossy Nails, the salon that Garcia had given her the certificates for.

"This is unexpected." JJ observed their location.

Emily smiled, "It was Garcia's idea."

"Leave it to Garcia," They laughed as they walked into the salon and checked in.

Immediately they got seated in comfortable chairs next to each other. Two Chinese manicurists arrived and sat down across from them.

"What would you like?" They asked them.

"I'll have a French manicure," JJ said, "I must keep a 'professional appearance for when I represent the bureau on television.'" JJ mocked Strauss.

"Well since I don't need to be professional for the next few weeks I will have…" She scanned the array of colors in front of her.

"Get this one." JJ pointed to a color in the third row.

"Okay. I'll have this one." Emily pointed to the pink JJ had picked out.

The manicurists soaked JJ and Emily's hands in warm soapy water and then picked at their cuticles.

"I can't remember the last time I've gotten my nails done," Emily observed.

"The job controls your life."

"Yeah, but I love it."

"Same." JJ had to agree.

The manicurists then started painting their fingers.

"When I talked to Strauss the other day she told me I should take counseling." Emily laughed.

"That's not a half bad idea," JJ said.

"Jayje, come on. I'm over what happened."

"Are you?" JJ looked over at Emily.

"Yes. And even if I weren't I wouldn't talk about it with some probably semi- psychotic shrink."

JJ laughed at Emily's description.

"Plus," Emily added, "I always have you."

When both of the women's nails were done they walked back out to Emily's car and admired them.

"I'm not sure about the pink…" Emily started.

"Well I think it's pretty," JJ cut in.

Emily smiled, "Well I like your 'appropriate for representing the bureau on television' french manicure."

* * *

><p>"You hungry?" Emily asked as they got it the car together and pulled out of the parking lot.<p>

"Yeah," JJ admitted, "Got anything in mind?"

"No, I was just thinking we could go downtown and see what there is."

They drove in the car until they reached the center of downtown. They got out of the car and just started walking. JJ gently slid her hand into Emily's as they walked down the sidewalk.

"How about we skip dinner and go straight for desert?" JJ asked eyeing an ice cream shop across the street."

Emily agreed by J- walking across the street with JJ's hand still in hers. They walked into the shop and the aroma of fresh made waffle cones filled the air. It was a little mom and pops shop with a billion flavors of homemade ice cream.

"Mmmm," JJ admired as she decided what flavor to get, "I'll have two scoops of peanut butter cup on a waffle cone."

Emily ordered immediately after her, "I'll have two scoops of rocky road on a waffle cone also."

When they both got their ice cream they exited the shop. With one hand holding their cone's and the other locked in each other's grip they walked down the street. The sun was starting to set behind the building's that surrounded the streets.

JJ looked over at Emily and laughed at the ice cream that was dripping down from her lips. JJ took her thumb and delicately wiped it off.

This time it as Emily's turn to blush.

"This is the perfect date," Emily said affectionately.

They continued down the street still holding hands. JJ glanced over to the side and noticed that a couple was staring at them. It was a man and a woman who looked to be about 40. It was her best bet that they were married. JJ couldn't help but notice they were looking directly at her and Emily's interlinked hands.

"Em," JJ muttered uncomfortably signaling to the couple.

Emily saw them just in time to see the woman point at them and whisper to the man. Her face was one of disgust. Anger filled Emily. She couldn't believe that people were judging them just as they walked down the street.

"Maybe we should just go," JJ suggested uneasily.

Emily glanced back over at the couple and then looked over to the beautiful woman of her dreams.

"Like I said JJ," She turned to face her, "I don't give a damn what other people think."

She kissed JJ passionately on the lips and didn't care who saw.

**As you alrady know I really enjoy and appreciate any comments or reviews you want to give me (As do I appreciate the ones you have already given me)! **


	42. Chapter 42

**I can't help but notice that all of my recent chapters have been filled with a ridiculous amount of sweetness... and guess what? So is this one :) I really hope you review whether you have before, or this will be your first time, because it means so much to me! **

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

"Is your mom going to come see Jennifer?" JJ asked Emily as they lie in her bed side by side. It was Saturday morning and the two planned to do nothing all day but play with Jennifer.

"She doesn't know," Emily told her.

"She doesn't know about any of it?"

"Nope," Emily shook her head, "I haven't talked to my mother since she came to the BAU for help on that case."

"Aren't you going to tell her?" JJ asked. She couldn't imagine not telling her parents about getting kidnapped or let alone pregnant.

"I don't know."

"Please tell her," JJ begged Emily, "Jennifer is going to want to know who her grandmother is."

Emily looked into the eyes of the beautiful woman she loved and saw how important this was for her.

"Fine," Emily grumbled and grabbed her cell phone from the bed side table.

She dialed her mother's number and held the phone to her ear.

After two rings her mother picked up, "Hello." She said in her professional voice.

"Hello Mother," Emily said.

"Oh it's you. I was expecting a call from the Fench ambassador."

Of course you were, Emily thought bitterly. Everything about her mother had to do with politics.

"There's just something I needed to tell you." Emily told her mother.

"Make it quick, this line can't be tied up for long."

Emily held in a sigh and continued; nothing had changed with her mother, "Yes, well I thought you would like to know that you have a grand- daughter."

Even Emily heard how that sounded.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. I got pregnant and now I have a daughter."

"Well, when is the wedding? Don't tell me I missed that too."

This time it was Emily's turn to be shocked. "What?" She asked.

"Well you got pregnant; I assume there will be a wedding."

"There is not going to be a wedding."Emily said bitterly.

"What do you mean there is not going to be a wedding? Does the father know?"

Emily grimaced and thought of how to continue. JJ gave her a look full of apologies.

"Mother, there is no wedding, and there will be no father." Emily told her firmly.

"How do you expect to raise this child on your own?"

"I'm not going to be on my own," Emily glanced over at JJ.

"So you are dating someone else?"

"You could say that." Emily answered.

"And they're okay that you have the child of another man?"

"Yes. They are okay with that."

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?" Emily asked getting tired of all the questions.

"Who is your boyfriend?"

Emily hadn't planned on coming this far. She wasn't ready to tell her mother about JJ yet, but she couldn't find herself to deny what was going on when she was sitting right in front of JJ.

"Do you remember JJ? She is the media liaison for my team."

"Yes. What about her?"

"That's who I'm dating."

There was a silence on the other side of the phone.

"JJ is a woman." Her mother finally spoke.

"Yes she is."

"And you two are…"

"Together." Emily confirmed.

"That is not acceptable."

"That's not acceptable? Mother I am not a teenager. I can make my own choices."

"Do you know what this could do to our family's reputation if it were to get out? What is could do to me?" She exclaimed.

"I don't give a damn what it could do to you! You either accept it or you will never get to see your grand- daughter. I do not want her to know that her grandma is a homo- phobic woman, who only cares about politics and her reputation." Emily shouted, and then hung up the phone.

She threw her phone down and put her head in her hands. She could feel her face burning up with anger and shame. But not shame about who she was dating, but shame about her mother.

A few moments later she felt soft hands massaging her shoulders. JJ brought herself close to Emily and whispered into her ear, "Thank you."

"For what?" Emily asked still continuing to keep her head down.

"For not denying our relationship when you talked to your mom." She wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders and playfully kissed her cheek. "I like it when you defend me. It's cute."

Emily turned around and rolled on top of JJ.

"Oh is it now?" Emily leaned forward and kissed from the woman's jaw line up to her ear. She lightly touched her tongue to her soft face.

JJ embraced this show of affection and couldn't imagine how she could ever be with anyone other than Emily.

Emily moved her lips to JJ's and moved her hands to the blonde's slender sides.

JJ grasped Emily's messy brown hair and pulled her closer. Emily moved her fingers down to the hem of JJ's shirt. She slowly moved her fingers up her lover's soft stomach. JJ's skin quickly filled with goose bumps. Emily massaged her thumbs against JJ's skin and waiting to make sure it was okay.

JJ quickly agreed with her and Emily continued to move her hands up.

The two of them embraced in each other as they continued to kiss. Emily couldn't believe how great it felt to be in the arms of the woman she loved. She didn't care what her mother said, or what other people said.

This was good.

* * *

><p>JJ and Emily had eventually been forced out of bed by Jennifer's hungry cries. After she was fed, burped, and changed they laid her down in her stroller and left Emily's apartment. Jennifer had a light pink bonnet that Morgan and Reid had picked out on her head to protect her from the sun that was shining down. Emily pushed the stroller down the sidewalk and JJ held an overstuffed bag in her hand.<p>

They made their way down to the park and JJ pulled out a blanket from the bag and threw it on the ground. Emily tenderly picked up Jennifer and held her in her lap once she was sitting. Jennifer softly griped her small hand around Emily's fingers and blew bubbles with her spit.

JJ un- packed the bag she was holding and set the food down. She sat next to Emily and Jennifer and opened up their sandwiches. Emily ate with one hand, while protectively holding on to Jennifer with the other. The little girl basked in the sunlight and stared wide- eyed around the park. The whole world was filled with wonders she had still yet to see.

Emily kissed the top of her daughters head, "You're the best little girl there is." She whispered.

"And you're the best mom," JJ intertwined her fingers into Emily's.

However unconventional, or odd they seemed, they were a family.

**I hoped you enjoyed, and would love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**I hate to tell you this, but the next chapter is going to be the last one. I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking through with this story, and giving me amazing feedback! As usual, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

Emily sat on a soft blue blanket in the grass and JJ sat next to her and leaned back onto Emily's side. JJ held Jennifer in her arms.

"Aren't they adorable?" Garcia squealed to Morgan. They were both sitting on another blanket next to them.

"They sure are." Morgan answered, and Emily made a face at him.

"Same old Prentiss." Morgan made a face back.

Suddenly cheering cut into their conversation.

"Come on Jack, pass the ball to Sam!" Hotch yelled standing on the side lines of Jack's soccer game.

Jack passed the ball to a red head kid and the boy ran with all his might to the goal. He kicked the ball and it passed the goalies hands and landed in the net.

Cheering erupted from the team.

Reid smiled from the chair next to the rest of the team,"I told Hotch that line up would work."

"I didn't know pretty boy knew anything about sports." Morgan said.

"It's not about knowledge of sports," Reid explained, "its simple math. If you calculate the number of players and-"

"Come on Reid," Morgan cut him off, "Can't we have just one day without you trying to show off your knowledge?"

"It's not my fault that I know more about soccer than you do." Reid said.

"Excuse me?" Morgan exclaimed. "You think you know more than me about a sport?"

"Not 'a sport', soccer."

"Prove it." Morgan challenged.

"Okay," Reid said simply, "in 2009 and 2010 Lionel Messi won FIFA world player of the year. And Charles Goodyear was the man who invented the soccer ball."

"Those are just facts. It doesn't mean you actually know anything about the game." Morgan told him.

"Hmmm." Reid pondered for a few moments.

Morgan smiled thinking that the younger agent had given up.

"There are eleven players on the field at one. The positions are center, right wing, left wing, center midfield, left midfield, right midfield, center defense, right defense, left defense, sweeper, and goalie. The point of the game is to get the ball into the other teams net. No hands area allowed in the game, but you can use any other body part."

"But-"

Emily cut Morgan off, "Just admit defeat. I know this is hard for your ego, but Reid knows more about soccer than you do."

"Well I know more about football." Morgan defended himself.

"Actually," Reid said, "I read a book about football once."

"Stop it!" Garcia shouted, "You two can argue about sports another time. Right now we are here to watch Jack's soccer game."

"Yeah," Emily agreed with Garcia, "You can figure out who is more of a man later."

"Is that even a question?" Morgan asked.

Garcia hit him and that shut him up.

They looked back to the field and saw Rossi and Hotch running up and down the field parallel with a group of boys. They were less clumped up than at the beginning of the season, but still, they were a group of elementary school boys.

Emily looked up and down the sidelines at the parents. She saw some texting and a few others talking on the phone. She only saw one or two that was actually engaged in the game.

"Hey Jayje," Emily said.

"Yeah?" She looked back at Emily.

"Promise you'll never let me turn into one of those parents." She nodded at a woman talking on the phone with one hand and with the other she was writing stuff down on a sheet of paper.

"I promise." JJ smiled at her.

* * *

><p>The game had ended and now the team, including Jack and Jennifer, sat around a big table in Apple Bees. Jack's team had lost 1-2, but he was still happy. His dad had promised him an ice cream sundae for working hard.<p>

"How's school going Jack?" Garcia asked him.

Jack shrugged. "It's school. Oh, but guess what Aunt Penelope!"

"What?" She asked with the same excitement he had.

"My class is putting on a play, and I'm going to try out for the main part." He smiled proudly.

"Hopefully you have your mom's acting talents." Hotch said. It had become a little bit easier for him to talk about Haley, and he didn't want Jack to forget things about her. "I remember the first, and last, production I was a part of." He cringed at the thought.

"I just wish I could have seen it." Morgan laughed.

"Your dad told me there's a science fair at your school," Reid said, "Are you thinking about signing up?"

"I don't know." Jack shrugged again. The team could easily see the similarities between Hotch and his son just through their actions and the way they talked.

While Reid talked to Jack about different ideas for it, Emily looked at Jack and then back at Jennifer who was in her arms.

"I just can't believe she is going to grow up." Emily said.

"It happens fast." Hotch confirmed. "One day I was changing his diapers, and now he's picking out his clothes, and," Hotch added, "he is quite the lady's man."

Emily smiled. "I don't doubt with those looks he will have a problem finding a girl."

"You will find this out when Jennifer get's older, but its scary thinking about Jack dating. But at least I have a while to prepare for it."

"I can believe it," JJ joined the conversation.

"I don't think we'll ever have to worry about a boy hurting Jennifer." Emily glanced over to Morgan.

JJ laughed, "You're right about that one."

"When Jennifer's in high school and its prom time, I think we are going to have a resident father to interview boys." Emily laughed.

"We." JJ smiled. She loved it when Emily talked about them. Her, Emily, and Jennifer. She slipped her hand under the table and rested it on Emily's knee. She then leaned over and kissed Jennifer's soft head.

The rest of the team looked at them. It was so obvious that they were perfect for each other, and it was like Jennifer just completed it.

Garcia gave a knowing smile, as if she had known all along.

"Isn't that sweet."

**I hope you liked the chapter and I would love to hear what you think! I'm going to try to get the last chapter posted tomorrow :)**


	44. Five Years Later

**I want to thank you guys again for all the support you have given me through this story. It never could have been what it was if it wasn't for all of your amazing input :) I can't believe when I first started writing this I thought it was going to be either a one shot, or just a few chapters long, but I am so happy it went where it did! Also, if you didn't know, I have started another Emily centric story, its called : Finding Her. I hope you check it out :)I hope to hear what you guys thought about the ending!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Five Years Later**

"Are you ready to go Jennifer?" Emily asked her daughter.

"I'm ready Mommy." Jennifer was wearing a pink dress with multicolored striped tights. She had just started picking out her own clothes.

Emily leaned over and picked up Jennifer. JJ quickly rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Let's go," She said.

When they got to the car Emily helped Jennifer into her car seat and then got in the driver's seat. She drove out of the driveway of their new house and drove down the street. Less than ten minutes later Emily pulled into the parking lot of one of the biggest parks in the city.

She got out of the car and un- did Jennifer's seat belts and helped her with the big jump from the car to the parking lot ground.

"Let's go," JJ smiled.

They walked to the park with both Emily and JJ holding one of Jennifer's hands. Every few steps they would swing her forward and she would squeal.

Suddenly Jennifer spotted what she had her eye out for and let go of her mom's hands. She ran forward with JJ and Emily jogging behind her.

"Grandma!" Jennifer jumped into the arms of her grandma who had been waiting for them at the park.

"Hello Jennifer," Elizabeth smiled at the cute little girl. She then set her back down on the grass and looked at her daughter.

"It's good to see you again Emily," She said, "I had a great time at dinner last week."

"So did I mother," Emily smiled.

Jennifer looked over at the park and was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Grandma, will you take me to the slides?" She looked up to her grandma.

"Of course darling." She took Jennifer's hand in hers and they walked over to the slide.

"She's getting so big," Emily observed as Jennifer slid down the blue curvy slide.

"She is." JJ smiled. Then she looked down to her hand. On her left index finger sat a small engagement ring. She spun it around her finger with her other hand. Since Emily had given it to her, she couldn't stop staring at it.

They had already told Elizabeth, and she had accepted it.

Emily couldn't help but smile as she looked at her mom and her daughter. "I'm glad they got to know each other."

JJ wrapped her hand around Emily's and together they walked to the park. Emily kneeled down at the bottom of the curvy slide and watched Jennifer go down it. Her dark brown hair blew in the wind.

She slid down into her mom's arms, and Emily wrapped them around her.

"Mommy?" Jennifer's deep brown eyes looked at Emily wide eyed.

"Yeah baby girl?" Emily asked.

"Will you push me on the swing?"

"Or course I will." Emily set Jennifer down and she ran over to the swings. She promptly jumped onto the closest available one and griped her hands tightly to the sides.

Emily pushed her as Jennifer tried to pump herself with her legs; she was still learning this concept.

"Higher Mommy, higher!" She squealed with delight.

Emily obliged and pushed her a little higher.

Off to the side of the swings JJ and Elizabeth stood watching the duo.

They stood in silence until Elizabeth finally broke it. "Thank you," She said.

"What for?" JJ asked.

"For you," Elizabeth said, "And Jennifer. I have never seen Emily this happy. Not since she was Jennifer's age. Maybe even younger."

JJ didn't have a hard time believing this.

"I'm in love with Jennifer, and Emily. Thank you for accepting it." JJ finally said.

Elizabeth simply nodded and looked back over to her daughter and granddaughter. Both were smiling and laughing.

A small smile finally cracked on her lips.

* * *

><p>After a few hours at the park, the women had said their goodbyes and now Emily, Jennifer, and JJ were in their living room.<p>

"Guess what tonight is?" JJ asked Jennifer.

"Movie night!" She shouted out.

"And guess whose turn it is to pick a movie?" JJ asked again.

"It's mine!" Jennifer exclaimed.

She then ran over to the shelf with the movies on them. Her small face contorted as she tried to determine which movie she approved of for the night.

"She looks just like you when she thinks." JJ smiled at the love of her life.

"I'm not sure if this is possible," Emily said, "But I swear she has your laugh."

JJ chuckled as if just to prove Emily's point.

Finally Jennifer's face turned into one of a content person. She delicately picked up her specifically chosen movie and walked it over to her mommies.

"Here mommy," She handed the movie to JJ, "I choose this one."

JJ looked at the movie and saw it was _Snow White. _Morgan had gotten it for her for her fifth birthday. Along with that Garcia had gotten her an abundance of stuffed animals. Rossi had gotten her a soccer ball, Hotch had gotten her a coloring book with crayons and Reid got her a dinosaur puzzle.

"Okay then." JJ popped the disk into the DVD player and turned off the lights.

JJ and Emily sat on the couch and Jennifer snuggled in-between them.

Previews flashed across the screen for other Disney movies and then the movie started.

Emily fixed her eyes to the screen, but not even twenty minutes later she couldn't help but look over at her two loves.

Jennifer's small features were focused on the movie. Emily swore they had seen this one at least ten times. It was one of Jennifer's favorites.

Emily looked over to JJ, just to see that she too was looking at Jennifer. It was something they both did. It seemed like just yesterday Jennifer was a baby. Emily smiled when she thought about how she had come home from the hospital to see the guys had made her a nursery.

* * *

><p>As they end credits rolled Emily looked over at Jennifer to see her eyes were peacefully shut. She was leaning against JJ and was drooling a little bit.<p>

Emily slowly got up trying not to disturb her sleeping daughter. She then leaned over and picked her up, freeing JJ.

JJ stood up and together they walked into Jennifer's room. The room was blue- thankfully Jennifer's favorite color. Emily laid her down in her small bed and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight baby girl," She whispered.

Then it was JJ's turn and she placed another kiss on her forehead. "Have sweet dreams precious."

The two women then proceeded to tip toe out of the room.

They then made their way to their own room and put their pajamas on.

Emily went into the bathroom to wash her face and when she stepped out JJ was already lying in bed. Emily got in next to her.

They laid there in silence. Both knowing that the other was still awake, but not minding the quiet. Emily mulled over things in her mind. She debated whether or not to say them.

JJ looked over to her love and saw the same thing in her eyes as she had earlier that day in Jennifer's.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" JJ asked and then placed a kiss on Emily's neck.

"I'm just thinking."

"About anything in particular?" JJ asked.

Emily shrugged, and after a moment she spoke. "About you, and Jennifer," She paused for a minute. Finally she took a breath and continued, "About Bates."

JJ had been expecting anything other than that. The word Bate's had not been uttered by Emily, or anyone for that matter, for almost four years. And she knew that the nightmares had stopped a while ago. She wondered why Emily was thinking about him now.

"Anything you want to talk about?" JJ's deep blue eyes looked into Emily's brown ones.

"After Bates-" Emily stopped. "After he-" she tried again. She sighed and JJ griped her hands.

"After Bates I didn't think there was anything left for me," Emily was finally able to say. "Even after he was dead he found ways to torture me through my dreams. But then you found me. You broke through my walls when no one else could. And you never looked at me like the others did when they… when they found out what he did to me. And when I found out I was pregnant, God I was so scared. I was scared I would be reminded of Bate's every time I looked at her. But I'm not, and she is the best thing that ever happened to me. You stood next to me through all of it. When Bate's had me, I didn't think I had anything to live for," She paused again and gazed into her lovers eyes. "But now I have everything."

"_I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself , including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you." _

**Well, there it is :) I hope you liked the ending, and the whole story for that matter. Thanks for all the support! **


End file.
